


Do You Mind?

by Le_Alois



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Aloah - Freeform, Cousin Incest, Drama, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Older!Alois, Sibling Incest, Teenage Drama, Violence, Younger!Hannah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 82,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: Hannah loved her cousin and she looked up to him. Alois loved his cousin, he saw her as a little sister. But then;Hannah grew up nice. Puberty hit Alois like a truck. Sex was not an act of pleasure, it's the ability to be so close to someone, so comfortable, so connected to the point where it's breathtaking and you can't take it. At this very moment you're apart of them. -L.A





	1. No really, do you mind?

At the ripe age of 14, Hannah had developed the body of a grown woman. Her breast were large, her waist was small, she had curves and a ass to match.

Letting out a sigh, Hannah stared out her bedroom window. She was waiting for Aunty Angela's black jeep to turn the corner.  
Just as she decided to give up and go take a nap, the black jeep turned the corner and pulled up in front of the two-family house.

"Mommy! Aunty Angela is here!" Hannah yelled as she jumped up from her seat. She ran to the door and quickly opened it. She wasn't wearing shoes, so she stood on the stairs, waiting for Angela to get out of the jeep.

Instead, the passenger door opened and out clambered a flaxen haired youth wearing a grey hoodie, grey sweatpants and slippers.  
Hannah's eyes widened. "Alois!" She cried as she ran down the stairs. Out onto the sidewalk and into the street Hannah ran. Hannah threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Alois held out his hands and caught the 14-year-old girl in his arms. They hugged for a few seconds, in quietness.  
"You smell so good." Hannah whispered as she took another sniff.  
"If you don't get off me." Alois released her, pushing her back a bit.  
Hannah giggled and smiled. "Wow, i haven't seen you in so long." She reached out and touched his arm. "You grew a lot."  
Alois' did a quick look at her body, taking in her breast, curves and thick thighs. "You too.."  
Hannah smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Alois was her first cousin, Angela's biological son. He was 15, a year older than her. They were the closet of cousins since they were little. Angela and Mina always visited. each other, bringing their newborns, toddlers, children and eventual preteens and teenagers over the years.  
It was expected they would be close.

Angela closed the door to the jeep. "Alois get the bags, won't you?" Angela held the keys out. "And find parking. Don't crash your fathers’ car please."  
Alois rolled his eyes and snatched the keys. "Claude isn't my father." He snapped.  
Angela sighed. "Alois please." She then hurried over to the front door.  
Mina, her sister, was standing there, with her arms outstretched.

Hannah rocked back forth on her heels. "You drive now Jim?" She teased.  
Alois let out a soft laugh. "A little. Wanna come with?"  
"Just don't kill me. I love life."

Alois grabbed the joystick and pushed it forward just as he pressed the gas. Hannah had one hand out the window on top of the jeep hood. "Damn you should get your own whip." She said.  
Alois glanced at her then back at the road. "Yeah- I'm considering a job at Banana Republic." He turned the corner.  
"When you do don't forget about me tho." Hannah giggled.  
Alois eased into an empty space and then pulled the joystick backwards. Then forwards as he eased on the gas a bit.

After Alois parked the car they got the bags and walked back to Hannah's house and Mina let them in.  
"Did you dent someone's car?" Angela questioned as she took the keys from Alois.  
"No." Alois handed her, her pocketbook and her tote full of clothing.  
"Alright go say Hi to Mina." Angela waved him off and turned back to whatever she was doing.

"Aww Alois you grew so much!" Mina cried as she hugged her nephew.  
"You too." Alois smiled, squeezing her tight.  
Mina pulled back. "Ah! Are you calling me old?"  
"No!" Alois' eyes widened and he pulled away. "I would never ever-"  
Mina laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry, black doesn't crack." She smiled. "Go spend time with Hannah before she dies in that corner."  
Alois nervously laughed. "Okay."

"I haven’t see you in so long." Hannah nudged him. "Happy late birthday."  
Alois glanced up from scrolling. "Thanks. You grew a lot. Last time I saw you, you were a stick." He chuckled dryly.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "You just never payed attention. I've always been like this." Hannah snorted and watched his newsfeed.  
Alois' Facebook was always lit for some reason. Cute girls, Tumblr pictures, Relationship goals, fights, pranks etc, etc.  
Alois chortled, letting air out of his nose. "Am I supposed to look at your body when I'm here or spend time with you?" Alois glanced at her. "Because I can do both now that you're all grown up."  
Hannah gently blushed. "Don't play yourself."  
"No, really. Do you mind?" Alois turned off his phone and turned to face her.  
Hannah stared at her cousin for a second. Not at him, but at him. She'd never noticed his strong jawline or his blue eyes. Or that stubborn cowlick.  
A soft blush grew on her cheeks.  
"No... If I can stare at your body too..." she answered.  
Alois bit his bottom lip. "Right now?" He asked in a low, gentle tone.  
Hannah didn't know why she nodded. Was it because of his tone? Or was it because he was cute? Or maybe...she was curious?

Alois took his sweater off. He was wearing a black t-shirt. He took that off too.  
Hannah bit her lip. He was ripped. Last time she saw his stomach last summer, he was as flat and basic as any 14-year-old.

"You can touch." Alois smirked. "Only if I can." He leaned back, giving her a better view.  
Hannah caught herself. What was she doing? This was her cousin. She grew up with him!  
But then…  
She was curious. He already had his top off. She was already feeling a bit turned on.  
It wouldn't hurt.

She reached out and touched his abdomen, running her hand over his ripped stomach.  
Alois took that as a "Yes". He reached out and placed a hand on her breast. Hannah paused. He gave her breast a soft squeeze.  
Hannah sighed and continued to feel him up just as he did her.

Alois switched breast, squeezing and rubbing. He was getting curious too. He wanted know if her areolas were light or dark, big or small?  
Hannah bit her lip and ran her hand in a circular motion over his stomach. Why did it feel good when someone else touched your breast but when she did, she didn't feel anything?

"Aren't you going to take it off?" Alois quizzed as he arched a blonde eyebrow.  
"My bra?" Hannah asked as she stopped.  
"Unless you stuffed it." Alois shrugged.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and quickly took off her hoodie. She then took off her purple slinglet and tossed it. She was wearing a black lace bra.  
She took that off too.  
Alois gazed at his cousin's breast. They were big and perky with big dark areolas.  
They were soft too.  
Hannah's cheeks lit up with a blush as she gazed down at his hand, how it clutched her breast and squeezed.  
It felt good.

"That feels..." Hannah trailed off into silence. She leaned back, allowing him to feel her breast.  
"Good?" Alois questioned as he began to rub her nipple between his thumb and index.  
Hannah nodded, biting her lip.

Quietness enveloped the room. It was a bit awkward.  
Both knew it to be wrong, but they figured it wouldn't hurt.  
Hannah had grown up nice.  
Puberty hit Alois like a truck.

Hannah finally broke the silence, saying: "How many bodies do you have?"  
"If I told you that then you'd feel some type of way." Alois chuckled as he began to play with her other nipple.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm not that petty."  
Alois stared at her for a second. Then he asked: "How many do you have? You're the biggest underage Facebook tease."  
Hannah bashfully smiled. "None. You think i could sneak boys up here when mommy's not home?" Hannah sighed. "My neighbors are nosey as fuck."  
"Five." Alois said flatly. "And you're a virgin? Looking like that? Hmm, okay." He said with the slightest hint of sarcasm.  
Hannah rolled her eyes for the hundredth time since he'd arrived. "At least I have what half of these girls out here don't, my virginity." Hannah made a 'Pop' sound with her tongue and tilted her head and pursed her lips.  
Alois let out a soft laugh and shook his head. He didn't answer her but instead kept feeling up her breast.

"So, does it really stand up?" Hannah questioned curiously.  
"Weren't you just preaching about being a saint?" Alois teased as he arched his brow at her.  
Hannah rolled her eyes again. "You really gonna be like that?" She slapped his ripped stomach. "C'mon lemme see."  
"Trade for trade." Alois smirked.  
Hannah made that 'Pop' sound again. "You acting like you’re in my Dm's. Damn Alois you tryna get some nudes?"  
"That's just how I negotiate." Alois gently laughed and bit his lip. "Only if you send them to my phone after."  
Hannah liked the way he laughed and bit his lip, like he was being sexy without even trying.  
"Can I just see your dick?" Hannah asked flatly.  
"Do you have to be so loud?" Alois asked as he reached down to his grey sweats. His long nimble fingers pushed the front down to reveal navy blue boxers. He reached in and pulled out his dick.  
At least a shade darker than his actual tone, his tip peeked out of the foreskin, thick, around 5-6 inches and it was slightly hard.  
Hannah stared in awe. She'd never seen a dick in person. Sure, she saw them on Facebook when boys got exposed, but most of them looked scary as if they'd jump out of her phone and-.  
Hannah didn't know why her body reacted the way it did, her nipples got hard without being rubbed and she felt a pang of pleasure travel from her stomach down between her legs. She didn't know why it looked so tasty, so good. Maybe because she actually knew Alois?

"Wow..." she uttered.  
Alois wiggled his brow. "I try." He chuckled dryly. "It's your turn."  
Hannah snapped out of her awe. She got up and pulled down her ripped jeans. With Alois' eyes on her, she pulled down her blue panties down and stepped out of them.

Hannah shyly crossed her legs and put her hands over her chastity. "Don't make fun of me." She said softly. "It's ugly okay?"  
Alois rolled his eyes. "No, it's not. It actually looked cute before you covered it."  
Hannah bit her lip. "But, It’s so.."  
Alois tilted his head; not amused by her childishness.  
Hannah sighed and got back on her bed. She faced him and leaned back, opening her legs.

Alois had seen other vaginas, some had dog ears, no lips or odd clits.  
He reached out and pushed her legs further apart.  
It was a shade or two darker than her actual tone, plump lips that curved in as it reached her perineum, showing her small hole and she was hairless except for what she'd missed as she shaved.

"See? You're fine." Alois devilishly smiled at her. "It looks cute..."  
Hannah blushed and closed her legs a bit. "D-Do you wanna touch it?"  
Alois reached out and ghosted his index over her lips. He dipped his index between her lips and into her hole.  
Hannah bit her lip and opened her legs to see what he was doing. She couldn't really feel his finger but she knew he pushed it inside.  
He moved his finger around a bit. Then he added his middle finger and began to pump them in and out of her.  
Hannah let out a soft whine.  
Alois began flick his fingers up and down, assaulting her tight walls.  
Hannah shut her eyes and curled her toes.  
Alois softly laughed and began to pump his fingers in and out of her as he flicked them up and down. The way his fingers looked, pushing aside her plump lips, going in and out of her. Most of all, the contrast in tones turned him on even more.  
It only made Alois wonder how his dick would look if he traded places.

Hannah made odd sounds, grunts and whines. Her walls tightened and she cried out.  
Transparent-white liquid leaked out of her onto the bed.

"That must've did a number on you." Alois pulled his finger out of her. It was coated in her vaginal fluids, creamy and runny.  
Hannah let out a sigh, her chest heaving. When she did it, she never came. But why did she cum when he did it? Was it because of his blue eyes? His strong jawline? His skilled fingers?  
Maybe It was because it was Alois.

"That felt amazing." Hannah sighed as she tossed her head back.  
"That? Wait till you get the rest." Alois licked his index finger slowly.  
Hannah arched her eyebrow at him. "The rest?" She quizzed. Then it hit her. "Alois no, we're cousins!"  
Alois shrugged. "Being cousins didn't matter when you let me touch your breast or finger you. It didn't matter when you came on my hand."  
Hannah blushed and looked away. "But I'm a virgin. I’m only 14.." She mumbled softly. Her points were futile. She knew they were cousins when she let him touch her breast and do other things.  
But why did he turn her on so much? Maybe it was because of the different features and foreign unexplored map?

"You can trust me… I won't hurt you.." Alois placed a hand on her knee, looking into her sapphire eyes.  
Hannah looked at him and let out and soft laugh. "I trust you..." She smirked. "Can I get the rest tonight?"  
Alois gently laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

~â™¡~

The day was long enough. With the night on their minds the entire time.  
Watching T.v. was a bore. Watching Hannah do her makeup proved to be fun. Getting his own makeup done was even better. Play fighting just ended in awkward moments.  
Finally the night came. Angela slept with Mina and Alois obviously slept with Hannah in her room.

Hannah tried to be prepared. She took off all her clothes and put a towel under her.  
The fact that he was her cousin, that this was wrong, made Hannah want it more.  
Alois ran his hand over her thick thigh, pulling it up onto his waist.  
Their blue eyes met and locked.

Hannah's mouth opened in a gasp as she felt his girth bearing down on her and stretching her out. It hurt so much.  
Alois didn't even give her a warning. He smirked and kissed her neck.

"S-Stop!" Hannah cried out as she dug her nails into his back.  
Alois didn't stop, he enveloped her lips in a kiss. By the time, he was fully in, tears beaded in Hannah's eyes.  
He hadn't even started moving and she could feel herself leaking.

Alois broke the kiss and placed another one on her jawline. Slowly but surely, he began to move his hips. Hannah let out pained whimpers, her eyes sealed shut.  
She was tight and wet, he easily slipped in and out. The faint smell of blood hung in the air.

"Nngh…Unngh.." Hannah whimpered. The pain slowly turned to pleasure. Hannah's toes curled as she took it. The dull ache was worth it every time he hit home base.  
She cried out in pleasure, only to have her cousin clamp his hand over her mouth.  
Alois buried his nose in her neck, grunting with every slam.  
Alois rolled off her, leaving her laying there for a second. He pushed off the covers simply because they were bothering him.  
Grabbing her waist, he pulled her onto her side, into his embrace.  
With one hand under her breast the other clutching her side, Alois penetrated her for the second time that night.  
Hannah tightened her muscles, her toes curling as he assaulted her in the loveliest way.  
She didn't mind that he was being rough, she liked rough. He gave it to her hard, and she loved it.  
He made her eyes roll back and her mouth drool.

Hannah wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. The Definition Of Sneak-Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois likes Daddy Kink.

_**2 Years Later...** _

"Jesus, she looks like a STD waiting to happen." Alois swiped at her screen. "How dare you show me that ugly bitch?"  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Cause I'm your undercover FBI agent." Hannah swiped back to the picture. "This is bitch that's been liking all your photos."

Alois rose an eyebrow. "She need to go somewhere with her yellow hair. The fuck?" Alois snatched her phone began to swipe through the gallery. "But I ain't gon’ lie, she has a fat ass."

"Implants. She got them last year.” Hannah quipped. "And how cringe is she? Barbie Bitch Lizzy?" Hannah scoffed.

"All she needs is a good ass whooping. I'll give it to her if you don't wanna do it." Alois sniffed and glanced at his cousin.

"I'll gladly do it if she wants to get crazy when you confront her." Hannah swiped at the screen. "I don't like bitches like that."

"Ugh, me either." Alois tosses to the phone to the side. "Bring your fat ass over here."

"But wait- weren't we Facebook stalking?'" Hannah gently giggled as she unwrapped the towel from her waist.

"I'm tired of looking at artificial bitches." Alois sighed and took off his sweater.  
Hannah caught it when he threw it at her and she set it down on 'the clothing chair'.  
Hannah crawled onto of him and lazily sat on his stomach. "Sometimes I wonder if you ever liked women." She said as she ran his hands over her chest.  
"That's confidential." Alois reached up and pushed her bra up, her breast came bouncing out.  
"Even for me?" Hannah cooed softly. Alois let out a dry chuckle and began to fondle her breast.  
"Even for you." He affirmed.  
Hannah softly giggled and leaned back. She wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"I shaved my strip off just for you." Hannah hummed.  
Alois' eyes wondered between her legs. "I thought you'd never grant my wish."  
Hannah flipped her hair. "Anything for you Jim..." She hummed.

Hannah rolled off of him and onto her back on the bed next to him. She pulled her bra up over her head and tossed it. "I hope your mom doesn't walk in on us again. I haven't seen you in so long." Hannah gently sighed as she squeezed her breast.

"Because you were so loud last time." Alois chuckled and got on top of her. He put her legs over his shoulder, placing a kiss on one of her calves.

"You're going to come up for Christmas too?" Hannah questioned as she massaged her breast.  
"Only if I can sleep in your room again." Alois lamented. "Shut your big boobed ass up." Alois snickered.  
"I have an ass to match." Hannah giggled as she got comfortable.

Alois teased her a bit, rubbing himself on her clit. Then he pushed himself in and immediately Hannah tensed up. Alois kept pushing himself in until he was balls deep inside of her.

"You've gotten bigger Daddy." Hannah sighed gently as she reached down between her legs and felt around.  
"And you haven't been fucked in a year." Alois said in a low tone.  
"I like to keep it tight for you." Hannah whispered.

Alois bit his lip and began to piston his hips back and forth. Almost immediately Hannah softly moaned. Alois began to stab her, pushing himself in quickly and pulling out.  
Hannah was getting wetter and wetter, soaking the bed under her.

"That feels so fucking g-good." Hannah moaned deeply.  
"Shh." Alois began to speed up the pace.  
Hannah cried out and arched her back. "H-Hah!"  
Alois leaned over her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Alois clamped a hand over her mouth, but he didn't slow down.  
Hannah squirmed under him, her body tensing and relaxing.

They stared into each other’s eyes, Hannah's eyes were watering and his own held smugness.  
Hannah tossed her head back let out a long drawn out moan as she orgasmed, completely soaking her favorite purple blanket.

Alois didn't stop. He liked when she whined and begged him to stop. Hannah's chest heaved and her watering eyes spilled over.  
Alois slowed the pace, sinking himself in deep and then speeding up then repeating the process.

"S-Stop, It hurts." Hannah said breathlessly.  
"What?" Alois taunted as he sped up the pace.  
"Alois-" Hannah sniffed.  
"What's the magic word?" Alois teased.  
"P-Please," Hannah swallowed.  
"Daddy."  
Alois obeyed her orders and stopped. When he pulled himself out, vaginal fluids folllwed.  
He began to jack himself off. Alois let out a low moan. After a few tight pumps he came between her legs.

"Alois? Hannah? Mina wants you guys to run to the store."

"Fuck-“ Both cousins looked at each other in panic.  
Alois yanked the purple blanket from under Hannah and lay next to her, pulling the covers over them.

"I don’t like anal..." Hannah whispered.  
"Shut up." Alois whisper-snapped.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.  
"Who the fuck-" Hannah didn't get to finish.

The door opened and in came Alois' mother.


	3. Karma Runs Track

"So, what are you getting?" Mina quizzed as she held the 50 dollar bill in her hand.  
"Tea time biscuits, vanilla milk and yams." Hannah listed as she reached for the money.  
Mina held it out of her grip. "And if Alois wants something don't be afraid to buy it." Mina then handed the money over.  
Hannah nodded and put the money in her phone case. She glanced at her cousin. He stood there looking at her with a innocent smile.

Alois loved aunty Mina, she always babied him. "You heard the woman~." Alois hummed as he pulled his coat closer to himself.  
"Shut yer skunt." Hannah snapped as she bent down and tossed him his black matte timberlands.  
"I don't have a skunt. You do." Alois chuckled as he slid his feet into his feet.  
"Language Alois! Don't make me wring your ear!" Angela quipped from the table.  
Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes.  
Alois rolled his eyes and mocked her.  
Hannah slid her feet into her Adidas slippers and zipped up her magenta coat.

"Wait- you're crazy if you're wearing socks and slippers outside." Alois pulled out his phone.  
"And? This bitch is a winter baby." Hannah hummed as she smoothed it. "My belly look flat?" She quizzed.  
Alois glanced up at her then back at his phone. "Yo get the fuck out the house." He turned her around and shoved her.  
"Skunt? Do you have to man handle me like this?" Hannah sniffed and put her hands on her tummy.  
Alois let out a dry chuckle and held his phone above them at Selfie angle.

"Ehh! I'm here in Brooklyn with my baby! My buxton backdam! My cousin~! Say Hi!" Alois said enthusiastically.  
Hannah glanced up the camera. "Hi." She said flatly.  
Alois frowned. "You'se a fucking lie. You know you can get loud!" Alois shoved her.  
Hannah broke out into a shameless twerk right there on the sidewalk. "This is Buxton backdam~!" She cheered as she looked back at it.  
"Get it! Ooh! Ooh! Throw it a circle! Slow it down to the floor!"

"My vagina hurts." Hannah said as she watched her cousin reach for the vinegar.  
"And I'm still basking in afterglow." Alois chuckled as he looked for the cheapest vinegar.  
Hannah shifted her weight. "What the heck do you do in California when you aren't here?" Hannah questioned.  
Alois picked up a glass bottle of vinegar and put it in the basket. "School? The fuck?" He laughed and kicked the basket along. "I also work and sleep and eat and breathe." Alois added.

"Same cuz." Hannah sighed. She glanced at him then nudged him. "You're literally the only thing I look towards. I wait all year for you to come and last year was so fucking long and lonely without you."  
Alois looked up from the list. "Maybe if your ass wasn't so loud my mom wouldn't have had to throw my ass in Juvenile detention and therapy." He nudged her. "You're my favorite cousin, I'm not gonna lie. You can be a bitch sometimes but," Alois gagged. "I love you."

Hannah reached up and ran and hand through his loose blonde hair.  
"Can I braid your hair?" Hannah asked curiously as she pulled a strand down.  
"Only if you take it out when you're done." Alois rolled onto his back and stared up at her ceiling. "I have to fart." He said flatly.  
Hannah rolled off the bed and went over to her vanity. She grabbed a small comb and some hair grease.

"I actually thought this would hurt." Alois commented as he looked around her room.  
"Why would it?" Hannah chortled and shook her head. "Damn Alois you can't keep your head bent?"  
"Sorry." Alois sighed as he bent his head once again. "But when you get your hair done and shit, it looks so tight and painful."  
"Beauty is pain." Hannah quipped. "And do you wanna come with me to the hair salon tomorrow?" Hannah finished off the first braid and then added grease to his scalp.  
Alois clicked on his phone then clicked it off. "Yeah sure. Mom and aunty Mina will probably send my ass back and forth if I stay here."  
"She's always getting on my nerves, always fucking up my mood." Hannah grumbled.  
Alois exhaled. "Who? Aunty Mina? Noo."  
"Please, you don't live with the woman all year round." Hannah added more hair as she went. "Aunty Angela sounds more welcoming."  
Alois scoffed. "You'd clock her with all of that nagging. Onto of that, she has these bouts of depression. One minute she's sulking and the next she's at my school picking me up for a mother-son day." Alois opened his phone and lazily scrolled through his Facebook newsfeed.  
He got 56 likes on the video he filmed with Hannah.

"So what are you doing with your hair?" Alois questioned.  
"I don't know. Whatever 200 dollars can do. Maybe poetic justice braids." Hannah shrugged. "Maybe I'll just get goddess braids."  
"Poetic justice braids? Goddess braids? Uh, enlighten my white ass about these hairstyles." Alois tucked his feet under himself and stared out the window.  
Hannah laughed and wheezed. "Poetic justice braids are big box braids and goddess braids are like, large corn rows."  
Alois raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?" He inquired.  
"'Enlighten my white ass about these hairstyles.' Why would you say that?" Hannah held her stomach as she wheezed.  
"Well because I'm not acquainted with female hairstyles." Alois shrugged. "And I'm definitely not acquainted with the African culture of hairstyles for that matter."

Hannah snickered as she finished off the last braid. She added grease to his scalp and then did his edges with edge controller and a toothbrush.  
Hannah gave him a mirror and sat back to admire her work.

"Ooh!" Alois made a 'pop' sound with his mouth. "My edges though and the fuck did you do with my hair?" Alois felt his hair as he held the mirror up. "Are these corn rows?"  
Hannah nodded. "You know I had to slay." She hummed.  
"Let's take a picture because I like it." Alois clicked on his phone and swiped up, opening the camera.

 _Trap Queen played as Alois held the camera at selfie angle. He made a cute pout and patted his head. Hannah was next to him, waving like an idiot._  
The camera shook.  
Alois' hair was tussled and loose. He bit his lip and winked at the camera, his sparkling blue orbs grabbing attention.  
Hannah flipped her hair and pouted, her lips red and eyebrows slayed.

**_ The Next Day… _ **

Hannah gently giggled then let out a sigh. She ran her hands through his hair and tossed her head back. Her toes curled and she arched her back.  
"Mmnn… right there..." Hannah moaned.  
Alois dug his nails into her stomach then trailed down to her waist. His face was buried between her legs, eating his unbeknownst breakfast.  
Hannah moaned and moved her hips, electricity running up her spine.  
"H-hah, fuck, clean your plate!" She tugged at his hair.  
Alois swirled his tongue around her rosebud clitoris and then submerged his tongue in her opening, bobbing his head back and forth as he tongued her. He exhaled and then began eat her in a ravenous manner, sucking at her lips and teasing her clit.  
When she reached her limit, he swallowed every single drop and licked his lips.

"Wanna take a shower together?" Alois asked as he wiped his mouth.  
Hannah's chest was heaving. She nodded. "Mhm."

The door was locked and their clothing were on the floor.  
The water was warm and rained down on them, soaking their bodies.

Alois softly moaned, running a hand through his hair. He didn't dare look down. The way her mouth looked, sliding up and down his cock was enough to throw him over the edge.  
Hannah innocently looked up at her cousin as she bobbed her head back and forth. She let him go with a 'pop' and then beat his cock against her tongue. Then she took him back in, hallowing her cheeks.

"Jesus- where'd you learn to suck cock?" Alois fell back against the slick wall, looking down at her.  
Her sapphires looked up at him, a mischievous look about them.  
Hannah detached her mouth and sighed. She began to pump his cock, tightening her hand with every pump.  
Hannah lapped at his tip before she began to suck him off again. She closed her eyes and contently bobbed her head back and forth.

"H-Hannah!" Alois moaned aloud. With a groan, he let it all go. Hannah smiled and kissed the tip of his cock.  
Then she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, his semen falling onto the shower floor.

~â™¡~

Alois wore some lazy white t-shirt and grey sweatpants with his black matte timberlands and his black coat.  
Hannah wore the same lazy outfit with her purple Uggs and magenta coat.

"Where are you two going?" Angela questioned as she stepped in front of them.  
"The hair salon. Can Alois come with me aunty?" Hannah asked curiously.  
Angela stared at the two for a minute.  
She still didn't trust them together, but Alois begged and begged to come up for thanksgiving.  
"Yes, just be back before dark." She sighed and walked off.

"Are there any dogs around here?" Alois questioned as they strolled.  
"No." Hannah glanced at him. "You afraid of dogs?"  
"I don't like them." Alois shrugged.  
"Cats are better." Hannah chuckled.  
"Way better." Alois agreed.

The hair salon wasn't full, but all eyes flew to Alois as soon as he came in behind Hannah.  
He raised his eyebrows and took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at Hannah as she made negotiations.

"Poetic justice braids are 150 and up." The hairstylist with fiery red hair informed.  
"And the goddess braids?" Hannah questioned.  
"10 dollars per braid."  
Hannah paused to think.  
"How long would Poetic justice braids take?" Hannah questioned.  
"3-4 hours."  
Hannah sighed. "Just give me a wash & set and some soft curls." Hannah handed the hairstylist 30 dollars.

The hairstylist motioned to Alois. She raised her eyebrows and looked between the two.  
Alois rolled his eyes and occupied himself with candy crush.  
Hannah laughed and shook her head. "That's my cousin. He's visiting for thanksgiving." Hannah took off her hat. Her long hair came spilling out.

"I brought my own shampoo and conditioner."

It was a bore. Waiting for Hannah to get her hair done was excruciatingly boring. He nearly fell asleep and his phone was nearly dead.  
Hannah was getting her hair curled at the current moment, the smell of Coconut and Pineapple conditioner and burning hair filling the area.

"I have to go home and get my charger." Alois sighed as he stood and popped his joints.  
Hannah glanced up at him. "Can you get me food?" She asked.  
"From the store or home?" Alois stuffed his phone in his pocket.  
"Either." Hannah shrugged.  
"Ok. Be right back." Alois spun on his heel and clambered out of the shop.

"Alois? Where's Hannah?" Mina questioned, looking up from the game of cards her she and her sister, Angela were playing.  
"At the hair salon. I came to get my charger." Alois said as he climbed the stairs.  
"Well hurry back. I don't like when Hannah's down there alone. Those boys are despicable." Mina dealt a king.  
Angela giggled a dealt a Ace.  
"Okay aunty." Alois rounded the corner and walked up the hall to Hannah's room. He sighed and fell face first onto her bed.

"Ooh. It looks nice." Hannah fluffed the curls and smiled into the mirror.  
The hairstylist sprayed PINK into her hair and took off the shawl.  
Hannah giggled and flipped her hair.  
"Thanks." She smiled and gave the hairstylist a 10 dollar tip.  
Hannah glanced around for Alois, but he wasn't back yet. She'd figured the sisters had sent him to the store.

Hannah grabbed her coat and slung it on. She just wanted to get home and eat. She was so hungry.  
Hannah felt amazing, just getting her hair done. So she didn't duck her head when she walked past groups.  
She strolled past as if she were Beyoncé.

"Ay, mami lemme holla at you!"

Hannah glanced up and shyly smiled. "No thanks." She kept it pushing.

"Aw, don't be like that. I really wanna talk to you." The teen approached Hannah. He was tall and handsome with a fade.  
Hannah sped up. "But I don’t wanna talk to you." She said flatly.  
"Come on baby-" He caught Hannah by her waist and pulled her closer.

"Get off me! I don't know you!" Hannah screamed, pushing him away.  
"Man get your ugly ass out of my face, fucking slut." He snapped as he shoved her.  
"You weren't saying that two seconds ago, you thug!" Hannah snapped.  
He rose his hand and slapped Hannah clear across her face. He shoved her.  
"Shut up and get out of my face!" He barked.  
Hannah stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. She held her cheek and stomped off, violently panting.

Alois swung his charger as he walked back to the hair salon. In his other hand, he had a slice of pizza in a paper bag.  
Hannah rounded the corner, quickly walking and holding her cheek. She didn't even see him, she kept her vision trained on the sidewalk.  
Alois stepped in her path and grabbed her hand from her cheek. She had a bad wilt.  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked as he tried to get her to look up at him.  
Hannah was sniffling and blubbering. "I-I-I.." She hiccupped. "He s-slapped me c-cause I didn't w-want him to-touching me." Hannah looked down and covered her cheek again.  
Her jaw was aching.  
"What? Who?" Alois grabbed her hands away from her face, forcing her to look up. "Show me."

"So I slapped the bitch and she runs off crying!" He laughed. One of his friends clapped his back.  
"Probably a wittle virgin!" Someone cooed.

"Aye mate!" Alois was briskly approaching, Hannah lingering behind him.  
Alois stomped right up to him. "So what's up? You wanna hit a female? Hit me!" Alois snapped, staring into his eyes.  
He looked down at Alois. He scoffed. "You better fuck off before I slap you and your bitch again." He laughed and glanced at his friends.  
"Listen here, you fugly piece of shit, I'm all for the ladies but when a woman says no," Alois cracked his knuckles. "Especially when it's my little sister, _no means no!_ " Alois ripped off his coat and tossed it at Hannah. Then he turned around and socked the taller teen, hard.

Hannah winced at the sick 'Crack' that echoed.

The teen cracked Alois one right in the cheek. He grabbed Alois' collar and balled it up and punched Alois again. Alois blindly swung his fist, aiming at the others face.

Hannah watched in panic. She didn't wanna interfere, because if she did that, the girls with them would surely deal with her.

'Crack'  
He let Alois go and staggered back. Alois spat out blood and landed a blow in the others stomach. He fell on his ass.  
Alois took his chance.  
Alois grabbed the others collar and stood over him, pummeling his face in. Blow after blow.  
" _SLAP! MY! FUCKING! SISTER?!_ " Alois yanked his collar and punched him again.

"Get it! Get it! Kick his balls!" Hannah cheered. She jumped up and down in excitement.

Alois balled his collar up and yanked it again. "When you see her," Alois moved aside and pointed to Hannah. "Don't even _breathe_ in her direction. Or else you'll see my happy ass again. Is that clear?" Alois yanked his collar.  
The teen swallowed and nodded, his eye swollen and his lip busted.  
"Good, now I'm gonna bust ya ass some more and you better be thankful I'm on probation." Alois punched him again. And again. And again. And again.

Hannah giggled and cheered as she watched. She'd never seen her cousin get violently before! He didn't seem like the type to put his hands on someone or get physical at all!

"Now get the fuck up and go get your mommy. Bet I'll knock her ass out too." Alois spat on the other teen and let him go.  
Alois sniffed and wiped the blood from his nose.  
Fucking someone up was a two-way street.

"Are you okay?" Hannah questioned as she handed him his coat.  
Alois sniffed but didn't answer. He took his coat and walked off.  
Hannah glanced at the unconscious teen and walked off, following her cousin home.

No doubt they wouldn't hear the end of this.

Alois stared at his busted lip in the mirror. The swelling went down a bit. He sighed and cleaned it with alcohol and then applied Vaseline on his lips.  
Sighing, he came out the bathroom and sauntered to the living room where Angela was calling his probation officer.

He took a seat next to Hannah in the one-seater near the window.  
Hannah automatically leaned on him and cuddled close. "So you're leaving?" She whispered.  
"I don't know yet." Alois answers solemnly.  
"I don't want you to leave." Hannah sniffed. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."  
"I'll miss you more." Alois leaned his head on Hannah's. "I can't wait to turn 18." Alois mumbled.  
"Then you can adopt me and I'll live with you." Hannah gently giggled. "We'll have so much fun. Plus, I'm turning 17 in December~."  
"Adopt you? You can visit-" Alois chuckled and shook his head.  
"Aww. I'll wake you up every morning in my own way." Hannah teased.

Thankfully they were whispering, so Mina nor Angela could hear them.

"And we can do whatever we want~." Hannah hummed.  
"Like?" Alois inquired in a knowing tone.  
"I guess you'll have to find out." Hannah hummed.

"Yes, alright." Angela hung up and gave Alois a hard look.  
Alois casually stared back at her.

"You are lucky this time." Angela began. "But the next time you slip up it's back to juvenile detention." Angela sighed. "Honestly, all you had was one more month and you had to go do something stupid."  
"Angie! That thug slapped Hannah! That's his cousin- what is she supposed to do? Call the police?" Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes! That’s exactly what he was supposed to do! You don't go around beating people up." Angela sighed in an exasperated manner.  
"You didn't have to call!" Mina snapped.  
"I had to! The only reason they let him leave California was under the circumstances that he called every night at 8 and I'm supposed to tell them if he slips up, okay? I'm sorry but I had to!" Angela got up and walked off, not wanting anymore of this discussion.

Mina sighed. She glanced at the two teens. "I made cookies if you guys want any." She got up and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Oh my god." Hannah sighed. "You're not leaving."  
Alois exhaled and closed his eyes. "I'm not..." He opened his eyes. "But now I want cookies." 


	4. Thanksgiving Runabouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah has navy blue panties.

 

Today was thanksgiving, the holy Holliday in which the Europeans celebrate stolen land.

Mina and Angela were cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Every single minute they needed something from the store, thus they send Hannah and Alois back and forth.

"Come y'all! Go quick before the souce gets cold!" Mina pushed both teens out of the house in a flurry.  
"But wait Mommy my coat-" Hannah tried to stop her from slamming the door, but the woman was too fast.  
Hannah pouted and glared at the door. She hugged herself and huffed.

"If we go quickly we'll be back inside faster." Alois grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the supermarket.  
Hannah had goosebumps but she did what she had to do.  
She and Alois had different lists.  
They did her list first and then did his own.

"Uh, Croutons?" Alois asked.  
"Garlic." Hannah affirmed.  
"Cracker Barrel cheddar?"  
"Two bars."  
Alois kicked the basket forward on the line. "Eggs?"  
"Jumbo."  
"2% Milk?"  
"Check."

They halved the bags and made their way home, their fingers red and sore.  
"I should get the tawa, i told you to hurry." Mina scolded as she snatched the cookup seasoning from Hannah.  
"But you forced me out of the house without my coat." Hannah sniffed as she put the change on the table.  
"Girl shut up and come help me with the roti."

"Did you get the cheese?" Angela asked curiously.  
"Yeah. Two bars." Alois answered as he dug in the bags. He pulled them out and handed them to Angela.  
"Great." Angela kissed his cheek. "I'll call you when I need you sweetie."

Alois took a seat at the table and watched as his mother grated the cheese onto the hot pasta. He loved when it was baked, it was heaven.  
Alois' eyes wondered. He saw aunty Mina rolling dough and passing it to Hannah who rolled it out into a flat circle and placed it onto the tawa.

He sighed. There was nothing to do when Hannah was busy. Alois never saw her except on Holidays and when he came over here, he spent every single waking moment with her. He could watch t.v. and use his phone at home.

Mina waved Hannah off, seemingly fed up with her. Hannah sauntered over to the table and sat down. She sighed and rubbed her face.  
"What's wrong with you?" Alois asked in a nonchalant manner.  
"I'm tired." Hannah sniffed. "And she keeps screaming at me."  
"So?" Alois shrugged. "Just ignore it."  
"It's kind of hard to when she's right in your ear.." Hannah sighed and buried her face in her hands. "And I'm hungry."  
"Soon~." Alois reached over the table and poked her. "Oh my god I cannot wait for black friday shopping tomorrow."  
Hannah ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled. "Yeah, getting trampled is fun."  
"But literally, I need some beats and a new laptop! It's gonna be lit Hannah! Plus, if we can slip off during the chaos I promise you'll have fun." Alois' eyes were basically sparkling.  
"What type of fun?" Hannah questioned.  
Alois clapped his hands. "Oh!" He started. "So I got this job at Banana Republic and I saved up some money for black Friday so anyway, If we can slip off we can go shopping on our own."  
"I've literally only got 100 dollars to my name." Hannah dryly chuckled and shook her head.  
"Just come with me and I've got you dummy! Why else would I save up and then invite you to sneak away with me?" Alois flicked Hannah's hand, not close enough to get to her forehead.  
"Oh, yeah right." Hannah closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just so tired."

"What's that?" Alois stood behind Hannah, peering over her shoulder.  
"I don't know. She asked me to keep stirring until she came back." Hannah shrugged and shifted her attention to the pot.  
"Oh. I'm bored." Alois rested his chin on her shoulder. "I wish you were done already."  
Hannah sighed. "Me too."

"Alois? Hannah? What are you two doing?" Angela watched them carefully from the table.  
"Nothing." Alois snorted. "Obviously."  
"I'm just stirring this for Mommy." Hannah answered.  
Angela eyed them for a second. She didn't like how Alois was way too close.  
Hannah was such a sweet girl, good grades and obedient as ever, she didn’t want him to taint her.  
"Well be careful." Angela said finally.

Alois rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." He sighed.  
Hannah giggled and shook her head. "You wanna do something after this?" She asked softly.  
"I'm down if you are." Alois replied smoothly.

"Thanks, excuse me." Mina came back over and took the pot spoon from Hannah, rushing the cousins away.  
"I don't feel well." Hannah said as she held her stomach.  
Mina glanced at her daughter.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My stomach hurts...a lot." Hannah said weakly.  
Mina sighed. "You're always sick when I need your help." Mina closed the pot and turned to Hannah. "You can lay down for an hour so." Mina pointed the pot spoon at both cousins. "But after that I need all hands on deck. My friends are coming over."

Hannah nodded and turned on her heel and walked off.  
Alois didn't follow immediately, because then Angela would know something was up. So he hung around for a bit, harassing Mina

"What took you so long?" Hannah shifted on the bed, staring at him.  
"Aunty Mina needed some help." Alois said flatly as he pulled off his black t-shirt.  
Hannah stared at her cousins muscular but feminine abdomen. She bit her lip.  
Hannah herself had undressed, left in only her bra and bright blue socks.

"She's always fucking something up for me." Hannah sighed in annoyance. She got up from the bed and strolled over. She put her arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
Alois put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He stared at her for a second before kissing her lips.  
Hannah's eyes fluttered close and she returned the kiss. Without thinking, Hannah jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Alois caught her and made sure she was secure. The kiss was sloppy and wet. It left them panting when it was over.  
Alois walked over to the bed and dropped her onto the mattress, crawling ontop of her.  
He pulled down her bra and began to fondle and squeeze her breast.  
Her body was very mature for her age.  
Hannah lay there, enjoying every single second her cousin explored her body. She didn't even think when this happened. She only wanted him, she wanted to please him, she wanted to be pleased.

Alois' hand was between her leg, milking her vaginal juices as he aroused her even more. Hannah kept her legs open, winding her waist and softly moaning.  
Alois enclosed his mouth around her nipple, playing with it like hard candy. Hannah's cheeks lit up. He'd never did that before.

"U-Uh nnmm~ don't stop." Hannah ran her fingers through his hair, finding comfort in it.  
Alois detached his mouth from her nipple and began to place kisses down her stomach. He chuckled when she tensed as he came closer and closer, nevermind he already had two fingers up her cunt.  
Alois pushed her legs further apart, revealing her slicked pussy.  
He rubbed at her clitoris with his thumb and flicked his fingers back and forth inside of her.

Hannah whined and squirmed a bit. It felt so good. She felt electricity running up and down her spine.  
Alois slowly pulled his fingers out of her. They were coated with transparent-white fuilds. He smirked and used it to lube her up more.

Hannah was on her knees, her back arched as she presented herself to her cousin.  
"Hurry." Hannah whined.  
"You sound eager." Alois slapped her ass, watching the blood rush. He grabbed her waist and pushed his cock into her.  
She tensed and tried to push him out, but he kept pushing.  
Hannah exhaled and inhaled. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"P-P-Please!" Hannah cried out. "A-Alois!" Hannah dug her nails into the mattress. Tears of pleasure slowly fell from her eyes as she was pounded from behind.  
Hannah let out her long drawn out moans.  
"F-Feels soo g-good!" Hannah thickly swallowed and fixed herself. Her knees were sliding. Her breast were moving with her body, back and forth.  
Alois dug his nails into her waist, roughly pulling her back as he slammed into her. He grunted with every slam home. Alois placed a slap on her ass, watching it blush.  
Hannah could feel the wetness when she reached under herself and rubbed her clit.  
She repeated his name repeatedly in long drawn out wonton moans.  
Hannah tensed up for a second, then she orgasmed. She squirted on the bed, soaking everything under her.

Alois slowed the pace. He put both hands on her waist and began to slowly fuck her. He could feel his own orgasm drawing closer.  
Hannah wiped the drool from her mouth and lay her head on the bed, staring into space. She could still feel him going at it. She felt extremely sensitive.  
With a soft groan, Alois pulled his cock out of her. He bit his lip as he came, staining her ass with his semen.

Hannah's body slid down to the bed and she rolled onto her side. Alois collapsed next to her.  
They were both panting. They were both staring at each other.

"That..was...amazing." Hannah breathed.  
"You were amazing." Alois breathed. He reached over and moved some hair from her face.  
Hannah blushed and looked away shyly.  
"Better than the first time?" She asked.  
"Definitely." Alois chuckled and twirled a strand of her hair. "Although the crying wasn't necessary."  
Hannah bit her lip. "But it hurt then."

  
After a long shower, both cousins presented themselves for thanksgiving.  
Hannah wore a grey sweater top that showed her tummy with khaki pants and some nude flats and she re-curled her hair.  
Alois wore a black leather shirt with short sleeves and black leopard print, a grey picture of breast with Mickey Mouse hands over them, black jeggings and black high-tops.

They hung on the wall while others mingled. Mina's friends and family along with other cousins were there. Angela had invited a few people.  
The Livingroom was lively, with music and mingling people.

"Hannah! I haven't seen you in forever." Cried a jolly purple-haired teen. He wrapped Hannah in a big hug.  
"Soma!" Hannah smiled and returned the hug.  
"Err- Cousin from the other side of the family i don't associate with!" Soma wrapped Alois in a hug.  
"Cousin who doesn't know when someone doesn't want to be hugged!' Alois said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Where's aunt Mina?" Soma asked as he walked off, ignoring Alois' remark.

"I just came to eat." Alois sighed.  
"Me too." Hannah sighed and looked around warily. She was spent from working all day and that bomb ass 'I’m tired but let's fuck' sex drained her.  
"You okay?'" Alois glanced at her.  
"Just really tired." Hannah bit her lip. "And I'm aching so much."  
"I'm tired too.." Alois looked at his watch (A Black Pearl Michel Kors Rollex). "It's almost 7."  
The music stopped. Mina cleared her throat. "Shall we all go enjoy dinner? I put my heart and soul into this meal and I would hate if it went to waste." She offered one of her gentle smiles.

Hannah grabbed her cousins hand and pulled him off. Every year, Thomas always tried to sit next to her, and he was creepy.  
"I wanna be near the MacNCheese!" Alois pulled Hannah to the other side of the table.  
"Well I wanna be near the curry!" Hannah hissed as she pulled him the other way.  
Alois let her go and grabbed the MacNCheese pan, he held it above his head and marched to the other side of the table and placed it down by the curry pan.  
Alois snickered and sat in one of the big lavish chairs.  
"Really?" Hannah giggled as she sat down partly on his lap and in the chair.  
"Hell yeah- I'm hungry." Alois chuckled as he pulled out his phone. He turned it off and tucked it in Hannah's back pocket. "Dam, your ass is so big." He remarked as he hooked his finger around the hem of her navy-blue panties and tugged.  
Hannah let out a little laugh. "I'm not wearing a thong idiot." She ran her hand over her face and sighed.  
"So? It would have been better if you didn't wear anything." Alois chuckled and let her panty go.  
Hannah bit her lip and leaned back into his grasp.  
"I want some white pudding for dessert." She said in a low, seductive tone.  
"Only if I can have some black pudding." Alois said in turn.  
"Definitely."

The family began to flood the dining room. They took theirs seats around the table, still chattering on and on.  
Angela made it her job to sit right next to Hannah and Alois.  
Both cousins mentally sighed. Angela always had to fuck something up.  
Mina took a seat at the head of the table and waited till everyone settled in.  
Like the Christian family they were, they all joined hands and Mina led the prayer, like every year.

"Amen." The word was said in sync.

Without further adieu, the foil wrap on the pans were ripped off and food was served.

Alois' plate was crammed full of MacNCheese and Hannah's had an assortment of foods.

"Guhhh this is soo good." Alois had a mouthful of MacNCheese, his cheeks puffing out.  
"You'll get shittings, watch." Hannah stuffed a whole chicken foot into her mouth and sucked the meat clean off the bone.  
"Not as bad as you." Alois elbowed her and reached for the black pudding.  
Hannah let out a short laugh before eating another chicken foot.  
"That has blood in it." She quipped as she reached for the sour and tossed it at him.  
"Like you?" Alois teased.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Just eat." She stepped on his foot and then got up and walked off.  
She grabbed a coke from the fridge and came back and settled into her cousin's lap.  
At that moment Alois chose to burp, just as she leaned into him.  
Hannah kissed her teeth and elbowed him.  
"Ow." Alois said as he took the coke from her. He opened it and took a healthy swig, his throat burning. "Such an abusive person. And after I gave you the time of your life."  
"You keep doing shit to annoy me, but I still love you cuzzo." Hannah sighed as she pushed her plate away and settled down.  
"That's my job." Alois hummed as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.  
Hannah reached for the coke and finished it off then threw the empty can on the floor.  
She groaned. "I'm tired."

"Hannah!" A plump woman raised her glass. "How are your grades darling?"  
"80's and 90's Grandma." She said with a sweet smile.  
"Then I guess I have to keep my promise and get you the Anastasia Beverly Hills Collection." Grandma laughed and offered Hannah a warm smile.

"Your daughter is stunning, Mina. I can't even remember her as a wee little babe running around the yard." Thomas raised his glass to Mina and took a drink.  
Mina smiled. "Thomas!" She blushed and playfully hit him.

"Creep." Hannah whispered.  
"How?" Alois questioned.  
"Because he's a creep." Hannah snapped. "He's always eyeing me funny."  
"Maybe because you're pretty?" Alois sighed. "You always jump to conclusions."  
"Can we just go upstairs?" Hannah reached behind her, down between his legs. "You promised me dessert."  
Alois bit his lip and glanced at Angela. She was glancing at them every so often.  
"I'll be up in a few."


	5. A Tacky Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a father that's not yours? Not my father...?

Today was Alois' last day in Brooklyn before he had to go back to California.  
They intended to make the best of it.

The door was locked as always. Steam covered the mirrors. The water was hot and welcoming. Th could barely breathe.  
Alois caressed her in all the right places. His lips were locked with her own, making out with her in a ravenous manner, his eyes closed. Hannah dug her fingers into his shoulders, her eyes closed as she let nature run it's coarse. She loved the way he tasted, like hot water. She knew she tasted like hot water too, which was comforting.

Alois pulled back to see her face. Hannah stared at his handsome face too. He moved forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.  
"You okay?" He whispered.  
Hannah shook her head. "I don't want you to leave me..." She mumbled as she looked away.  
Alois gently took her chin; forcing her to look at him. "Then let's make the most of today." He kissed her lips. "And you can always face time me whenever you'd like."  
Hannah sniffed. "It wouldn't be the same."

"Jesus- I'm hungry." Alois groaned as he tossed his duffle bag back onto the floor. He took a seat in the computer chair.  
Today Alois wore a white t-shirt with white jeans and some white and black converses; On his wrist was his black pearl Michel Kors rollex. His hair was a tussled, looking shiny soft. He smelled good too.

Hannah was re-curling her hair with her curling iron. She sat naked on her bed, having already lotion her skin.  
"Nice outfit." She said idly as she fluffed out a curl.  
"Thanks. Yours is not to bad either." Alois smiled.  
Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes. She turned off the curling iron and put it away. "I didn't even dress yet." She glanced at him before getting up and walking over to her closet.

"You might get robbed with that rollex on your wrist." Hannah remarked as she tried to decide on a top.  
"I'd like to see someone even try." Alois scoffed before shifting in his seat.  
Hannah pursed her lips. "Alright, bad ass." She chortled. Hannah pulled on some panties and hooked her bra in the front then spun it around and pulled the straps up.

"Where do you wanna go today?" Alois asked to break the silence.  
"I dunno. Let's go to the park or something." Hannah shrugged.  
"Oh nah, I'm wearing white, you're crazy." Alois said quickly.

Hannah sighed and turned around, rubbing more Vaseline onto her hands. These cold months were ruthless with the ash.  
She wore black tights and a purple flowy blouse with vintage lace adorning the shoulders, black toms on her feet.

"Wanna have a picnic then? On the lawn?" She asked curiously.  
"Ooh that sounds fun. We'll have wifi too, right?"

~â™¡~

They could hear Angela talking over the phone. They could hear Mina doing her daily exercise, the t.v. cranked up to the max.

Hannah dug into the fridge, searching for the pumpkin pie. Alois was sitting on the counter, slurping down a glass of Pepsi.  
Alois set the glass down and came down from the counter. He peeked round the fridge door. Hannah was unwrapped plates and peeking under foil pan covers.  
Alois came up behind her and purposely leaned over her, reaching for the fry chicken.  
Hannah rolled her eyes and gently giggled. "Careful before you get hard." She teased as she unwrapped chocolate cake.  
"Then you shouldn't stand in my way Scarlett." Alois quipped as he rested the pan on her back and walked off.  
"Alois!" Hannah snapped.  
"Hold on, I need to get a plate." Alois hummed as he took his sweet time.  
"Yo, if you make me drop this pan I will hurt you." Hannah threatened between her giggles.  
"Hold on~." Alois hummed as he tried to decide on a saucer or plate.  
"Alois!" Hannah laughed as she tried to reach for the pan.  
"Ah." Alois took a thin white plate and came back over. He took his sweet time selecting the drumsticks for himself.  
"Oh my fucking god-" Hannah covered her face to muffle her crazy laughs.  
"Okay, I'm done." Alois put the pan back where he got it from.  
Hannah stood up straight and dusted her clothing off. "You are something." She sighed out.

Alois cleaned the bones of fry chicken as he watched Hannah pile food into a wicker basket for their picnic.  
"Don't forget the fry chicken." Alois called.  
"Jesus- and they stereotype us." Hannah chuckled.  
"Tis not my fault fry chicken is the love of my life." Alois said in a posh tone.  
"I thought I was the love of your life." Hannah remarked.  
"Yeah, but I love fry chicken more." Alois boasted as he picked up another warm drumstick.  
Hannah chuckled and shook her head. She placed a cloth over the food and then closed the basket.  
She then went to look for her own breakfast. Her stomach was eating itself.

Angela looked up from her conversation. "Where are you two going?" She questioned.  
"On the lawn." Hannah answered politely. "We wanted to spend some time together before he leaves."  
Angela glanced at her son. He was nibbling on fry chicken as he looked around in a bored manner.  
Angela pursed her lips. Alois was slick.  
"Go ahead. Your father is picking us up at 6." Angela waved then off.   
Hannah nodded and grabbed Alois' hand and led him off.

“Clade isn’t my father!” Alois snapped before Hannah pulled him outside.

It wasn't cold today. The sun was out.  
Hannah spread the blanket down and smoothed it out. Alois refused to get his white clothing dirty, but he helped set the rest up.  
Finally, both cousins took off their shoes and rolled onto the blanket.

Almost immediately Hannah cuddled close and he wrapped his arms around her. They contently lay there for a bit.  
"You smell good." Hannah whispered. Alois kissed her head. "You do too." He whispered in turn. He idly rubbed her back and listened to her breathe.

"I wanna come over on Christmas." Hannah broke the silence.  
"My room is always mess." Alois laughed lightly. "You might have to dig to find the floor."  
"I'll clean it for you. But I better not find any panties." Hannah giggled and cuddled closer.  
"Dirty clothing maybe, but not panties." Alois inhaled her scent. Watermelon and Cucumber.  
"I wanna meet your friends." Hannah sighed and relaxed. "You have friends, right?"  
"Yeah. I do." Alois sighed. "Some of them are stereotypical bastards."  
"I'll prove them wrong." Hannah let out a soft chuckle. "Bet."

"Oh my god. I never even thought you could get violent!" Hannah squealed as she watched intently.  
"Why?" Alois glanced at her.  
"Because you seem so nice! I mean you're rude but you don't seem like the type to get physical!" Hannah watched the video intently.

_Alois flung the other boy onto the floor by his neck and began to stomp and kick at him._

"Well not unless you do something to piss me off. He stole my phone and tried to act like he didn't." Alois chortled. "And I just got it the day before, mommy spent half of her check on it too."  
"Jesus Christ-" Hannah winced.

_Alois had his fingers in the other's hair. He cracked him straight in the jaw._

"Did you get in trouble?" Hannah questioned.  
"You know how you run when you hear the police sirens coming?" Alois snickered.  
Hannah let out a rude laugh. "Oh my god, do you have a kink for fighting people bigger than you?"  
Alois shrugged. "No. I just don't fight people smaller than me because it's unfair." He reached over and swiped to the next video.

_Alois and a brunette were having a screaming match in the middle of the street. Well- she was screaming at him._

"What happened?" Hannah asked.  
"She thought I was the one who posted her nudes." Alois turned up the volume on his phone.  
"I bet she felt entitled, like she couldn't get hit back." Hannah voiced in a snarky manner.

_The brunette balled up her fist and punched Alois in the face. Alois snatched her by her collar and delivered a sick blow. She went limp._

"I hope you ran like a muthafucka." Hannah said as she rubbed her jaw. She felt for the girl.  
"I kinda feel bad now that I think of it." Alois sighed as he took his phone from her.  
"Don't. She hit you first." Hannah wrapped her arms around cousin and shifted onto his back.  
Alois clicked off his phone and tossed it aside.

He slowly got into a push-up position and slowly pushed himself up off the ground, with Hannah on his back.  
Hannah giggled and lay her head on his shoulder. "Trying to impress me?" She teased.  
"Maybe." Alois answered as he started his 2nd.  
Hannah reached under him and snaked her hand under his top and felt his abdomen. She wanted to squeeze his stomach but there was nothing to squeeze.

"I'm like 500 pounds and you're trying to use me as weight." Hannah patted his back. "Kudos cousin."  
"You're 150 at most." Alois answered as he fell onto his stomach. He turned on his side, throwing Hannah off his back.

" _Mah Milkshake brings all the boy to the yard and they're like its better than your~._ " Hannah looked up into the blue sky as she sang.  
_"I could teach you but I have to charge."_ Alois hummed.  
"I love this song." Hannah sighed.  
"Me too. Remember when it came out? It was literally the shit." Alois chuckled and moved some hair from his eyes.  
"Like aye bae bae and pop, lock  & drop it?" Hannah giggled and glanced at her cousin. "You'd see my little ass at every barbecue shaking what my mama gave me."  
"Oh my god, remember my 10th birthday?" Alois snickered and snorted.  
Hannah playfully hit him. "We don't ever talk about that."  
Alois clicked on his phone and changed the song. "Here it comes-"

" _ALL YOU LADIES POP YO PUSSY LIKE THIS, SHAKE YA BODY DON'T STOP DON'T MISS, ALL YOU LADIES YO PUSSY LIKE THIS, SHAKE YA BODY DON'T STOP DON'T MISS!_ " They screamed at the top of their lungs, attracting attention to themselves.  
" _Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now lick it good._ " Hannah hummed in content.  
" _Suck this pussy just like you should, right now, lick it good. My neck, my back, lick my pussy and my crack~._ " Alois ran his hands on his stomach as he sang the obscene lyrics.

"That part in the song where it cracks up, you hear it right?" Hannah asked as she looked over at him.  
"I ignore it." Alois answered. "The best head comes from a thug~."

Around 2 they packed up their things and made their way back inside, for one last escapade.  
Angela and Mina were talking names and joking around.

Hannah hooked up her phone to the stereos and played some music, just loud enough to stop any of their business from floating downstairs.  
She intently spread a beach towel onto of her third blanket for the weekend.  
Alois spun round and round in the computer chair as he intently scrolled down his newsfeed.

Hannah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glanced at him. With a soft blush, she stripped all her clothes and tossed them onto the 'Clothing chair'. Hannah lay on the bed, ontop the towel and relaxed.  
"I'm ready." She called as she glanced over at her cousin.  
Alois stood up and put his phone down. He took off his top and tossed it onto the clothing chair.

"Is it okay if I film you?"

Hannah had a soft blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were watering.  
She groaned deeply, placing a one hand on his lower stomach to slow him down.  
Alois grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. He kept pistoning his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her effortlessly.  
"Nngh! Unngh!" Hannah couldn't take it much longer. "A-Alois!" She whined.  
Alois licked his thumb and began to rub her clit. Hannah's body trembled and she tried to squirm away.

"F-Fuck, all of that cream." Alois grunted as he slowed down a bit. Hannah's transparent-white cum was so much that it was visible. It soaked through the towel.  
He sped up the pace again. Her insides were so slippery and tight, she cried out every time he dug deep.  
Alois reached up and pushed Hannah's bra up, her big breast bouncing out. He shifted the camera view to her breast for a bit then back between her legs.

"Oh- Oh- Oh my godddd!" Hannah moaned deeply as her legs fell from his shoulders. She balled her hands into fist, she felt her stomach surge with pleasure.  
She gasped an swallowed thickly. Hannah felt the stabbing pain turn into immense pleasure with every piston of his hips.  
Alois paused, pulling his cock out of her completely.  
"Turn around." He ordered, rubbing her thigh.  
Hannah compiled, getting on all fours.

As soon as he started pounding her again, Hannah dug her fingers into the bed. Her breath was ragged, uneven.  
"Hah!..Hah!..Hah!" Hannah' knees slipped and she sunk down to the bed.  
"Oh fuck, Hannah~." Alois let out a deep wonton moan. He dug his nails into her ass, speeding up the pace.  
Hannah buried her face in a pillow and cried out. Her stomach tightened and she pushed him out.  
It came out like a flood, soaking the towel and the sheets below her.  
Alois sunk his cock into her a few more times. He pulled out and his cum stained her ass, slowly making its way down towards her vagina.

Hannah turned around just as Alois ended the video. She took his hand and pulled him down to the bed.  
Alois let his phone fall to the floor as she cuddled him close.

"I don't want you to leave.." she whispered.  
"I don't wanna leave either.." Alois tenderly rubbed her side.  
"When you turn 18 you're definitely adopting me..." Hannah whispered.  
Alois softly chuckled. "Go to sleep." He caressed her face. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
Hannah closed her eyes and sighed. "I want round two when I wake up..."

…

Hannah sadly watched as the black jeep drove away.  
With her cousin inside.  
Her lips quivered.  
Hannah's eyes watered.  
She sunk down onto the stairs and covered her face.

Alois was face timing her!

She snatched it up and swiped at the green icon.  
Almost immediately the call picked up and she saw him reclined in the back of the jeep, his hoody over his head, the fur covering his face.

"Hi." Hannah smiled and waved.  
Alois flashed her two fingers that were intertwined. "What's up? What are you doing?"  
Hannah sniffled and blinked away her tears. "Nothing. Just moping about the fact that you're not here anymore."  
Alois shifted a bit. He put in his headphones. "You'll come visit me for Christmas. That's only a few weeks away."  
"I know but I miss you already." Hannah giggled. "I can't wait."  
"Aww look at that beautiful smile."  
Hannah blushed. "Shut up~."  
Alois hummed. "You were great."  
Hannah's blush grew deeper and she tried to hide her smile. "You won't show it to anyone?" She asked shyly.  
"Nope. It's just for me."  
Hannah got up and made her way onto the porch and sat in one of the chairs. "You never showed it to me..."  
"I'll send it when you hang up."  
Hannah hummed a bit. "What do you want for Christmas?"  
"Nothing really. I just got a bunch of shit I wanted on black Friday."  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "I wanna get you something. You got me all of this stuff for no reason after all."  
Alois shrugged. "How about you dress up for me when you come over?" He smirked. "And get your hair done too."  
Hannah's blush came back. "I'll bake a cake and bring it for you."  
"Ooh. You're cooking for me now? Was I that good?"  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I just wanna bring you something."  
"But your bringing yourself. Oh. On second thought, I want you to do your nails too."  
Hannah made a bashful expression. "Are you gonna show me off or something?"  
"Maybe."  
"Do you want me to put 200 pounds of makeup on too?" Hannah rose her eyebrow.  
"I'm not one for makeup, I admire the natural beauty thing, y’know?"

 


	6. Jingle Bell Suck My Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He got moneyyyyy"

Hannah tucked a hand full of lingerie panties into the bottom of her suitcase. She paused and quirked her eyebrow at the underwear. Then she tucked them under her everyday panties. A smile grew on her face. She flipped her hair, beginning to ‘feel’ herself.

 

Hannah’s hair was in long curls with two big bantou knots on the top of her head, the rest cascaded down her back. Her lips were glossed up and she had on eyeliner. Her acrylic nails were white with red bows on each middle finger.

She wanted to look all pretty and dolled up for him this Christmas.

 

Hannah flipped some hair over her shoulder and smoothed it out. Then she walked over to her vanity and grabbed her makeup suitcase and put it on the bed next to her suitcase so she wouldn’t forget.

This Christmas, Hannah was letting loose. She dumped all the winter clothes for spring and summer clothes and she dumped the boots for sneakers and high heels, because who the hell spends Christmas in California with fur boots and coats?

_“Damn, aren’t you feeling yourself.”_

 

Hannah giggled and turned to look at her phone which sat on her vanity. She FaceTiming Alois. He lay on his navy blue bed, his black hoodie covering all of his face except for his blue eyes, narrow nose and thin pink lips. His voice came through clear on her Bluetooth headphones.

“Of course, I am! I got all dolled up for you~.” Hannah smiled and flounced away.

_“Well I got you something.”_

 

Hannah came back with a little case of her skin care products. “You did?!” She said in excitement. She stuffed that into her suitcase.

 

_“You can’t have a hint and you can’t have it until you get here.”_

 

Hannah pouted. She came close to the vanity and gave her cousin the puppy dog eyes. “Why not?”

 

_Alois’ lips curled into a smirk. “You like teasing and taunting me, this is what you get.”_

Hannah rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. “I swear I’ll put you in cardiac arrest, watch.” She licked her lips and then bit her bottom lip.

 

_Alois scoffed. “Not if I do it first.”_

 

 

Winter break was two weeks long and Mina made a fuss about packing enough clothing. Mina even baked cookies and a rum cake. Around 5 o’clock, Alois’ stepfather, Claude came to pick them up. He was a quiet, stoic man.

His eyes were oddly colored, Hannah assumed they were contact but the way he looked at her just creeped her out.

What did Aunty Angela see in this creep?

 

When she got into the black jeep, she made it her job to spread out in the back of the car, in Alois’ spot. She even found his school I.D and a gold rose mesh phone case. Hannah just had to smile at his school I.D.

 

Alois’ hair was wavy with a black beanie on his head, his blue eyes snatching attention and his pink tongue on his bottom lip and fake black nose ring resting on his cupid’s bow. He went to Bayside High school. They had the students dress professionally in Black and white or burgundy and black, but Alois rarely ever wore it. Something along the lines of _‘Call my mother, I’m still not wearing that bitch ass uniform, kindly suck my dick.’_

Hannah stared at his I.D. for a long time. She just couldn’t fathom how such a gorgeous being he was, and that he actually was entertaining her bullshit. Hannah giggled and quirked her eyebrow. _‘Girl, he has to. That’s your unbeknownst big brother!’_ Hannah bit her lip. ‘Stop worrying girl, he couldn’t stop fucking with you even if he wanted to!’

 

“Hannah? You okay back there?” Mins asked from the passenger seat.

 

“Hmm? I’m fine mommy.” Hannah said. She tucked the I.D in her phone case. Then she stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

 

 

Alois hummed a soft tune as he replied to a text message. _‘I’m down if you’re down Mami.’_ A few seconds later he got a reply.

 

_‘I’m down Papi. So what r u trying to do?’_

Alois chortled and bit his bottom lip. He quickly replied. ‘ _I’m not one for talking.’_ Along with a smiling emoji.

 

 _‘Then what are you one for?’_ A heart eye emoji.

 

Alois was about to reply when that picture of his cousin, wide eyes and hand reaching out with fries up her nose and her hair in a head tie popped up, his phone vibrating and ringing at the same time. Alois swiped to answer.

 

“Where are you?” He asked in excitement.

 

There was a loud squeal. “Get the fuck up~! I’m two blocks away!” Hannah replied in the same manner.

 

“I’m already outside!” Alois got up and slipped his feet into his Adidas slippers.

 

“I hear your bitch ass going down the stairs!” Hannah laughed.

 

“Ah shut your skunt.” Alois rushed over to the door and opened it. “Angela! Aunty Mina and Hannah are here!” He called back into the house.

 

“So you speak patios now?” Hannah teased. “See? I’m a good influence.”

 

“Blah, bye.” Alois hung up and tucked his phone in his pocket, forgetting all about Marianna.

 

Angela rushed outside, her sweater over her shoulder just as the black jeep pulled up the curb.

 

 

Hannah practically kicked the door open got out, running up the lawn to her cousin. “Jim!” She cried. She jumped onto Alois and they both fell back into the door and onto the floor on the welcome mat,

 

“I missed you~” Hannah cooed, kissing his cheeks. “Damn you smell good.”

Alois stiffly rubbed her back as he enjoyed the sticky coconut smelling kisses.

 “I missed you too.” Alois groaned. Hannah giggled and got up off him. She offered him a hand and pulled him up. Then she hugged him again.

 

Angela smiled her small shy smile at the two teenagers. She nervously played with her wedding ring.

 

Alois pulled back and smiled. “I cleaned my pig pen just for you.”

 

 

Hannah jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alois caught her, smashing his lips onto her own. Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist. She cupped his face, kissing him feverishly. She sighed into the kiss. Her tongue danced with his own.

Alois walked over to her bed and threw her down.  Hannah purred and spread out. Alois pulled off his grey t-shirt and tossed it aside. He crawled on top of Hannah and pressed his lips to her own once again.

 

"God I missed you." Alois sighed in between kisses.

"Me," Hannah kissed him again. "Too." She reached up and ran a hand through his soft flaxen hair.

Alois trailed his hand down her thick thigh and grabbed her leg, putting it on her waist. He placed soft kisses on her jawline and her neck. At the base of her neck, he marked his territory.

Hannah moaned softly as he bit and sucked at her neck.

God, she loved when he gave her hickeys. 

Hannah ran her hands through his hair, messing it up only to have it fall back into place. She rolled onto him, sitting on his lower stomach with her hands on his chest for leverage. She bit her lip, staring down at her cousin.

Alois stared at her, biting his own lip. He wanted her. Alois had never wanted anybody so badly.

It didn’t matter that she was his cousin. It was something about her that attracted him.

 

It was quiet for a bit.

 

A little smile grew on Hannah’s face. “I missed you so much...” She sighed. “And you’re here…” She moved her hands slowly over his chest, feeling his skin and muscle.

“I’m here...” Alois echoed.

Hannah flipped her hair over one shoulder and leaned down, pressing her lips to his own. They were soft, so soft. Her eyes fluttered close and so did his own. Alois reached up and entangled his fingers in her hair. The kiss turned into soft smooches and pecks.

Alois sighed every time she pressed her lips to his own. He didn’t even know why- he never did this when anyone else kissed him.

“Hannah…” He sighed, opening his eyes to meet her own.

Hannah softly smiled and kissed him again.

 

“What is it? What is it?!” Hannah whined. Her hands were over her eyes as she listened to Alois shuffle around his room.

“Can you wait?” Alois softly laughed and sat down infront of her. “Now you can open your eyes.” He hummed, a smile on his face.

Hannah uncovered her face and opened her eyes. They widened in surprise as soon as she saw what he got her. “Oh my god!” She cried.

Alois had gotten her the Spectrum full set of the ‘Bomb Shell’ brushes with the Glam Clam, The Brush Clam, Brush soap and Lavender Unicorn Tears Beauty Blender.

 

“I’ve been wanting this for so, soo long!” Hannah cried as she lunged at her cousin, wrapping her arms around him. “You know I’m broke so I can’t buy them~”

“I just knew you liked makeup~.” Alois chuckled as he returned the hug.

Hannah pulled back and sat down. She stared at the gifts with utmost excitement. Hannah frowned. “I didn’t get you anything. Can I just throw it back when you want me to?” Hannah tilted her head, quirking her defined eyebrow.

Alois stared at her lips. They were brown, not pink, cocoa. They were plump. He wanted to kiss them.

Alois chuckled and nodded. _“I would love that.”_


	7. No Lashes

Alois woke up to Hannah’s face, In all her glory. Her breath was soft. Her lips in a perfect pout. Her eyes peacefully closed. Her face was naturally shaded. God, Alois loved to see her like that. Without any foundation or concealer nevertheless fake lashes and lipstick. Of course, he loved when she switched it up- Hannah was a gorgeous person. But Alois just loved natural beauty, he was all for it.

Alois moved a bit closer and wrapped his arm around her then kissed her forehead. Hannah woke up about twenty minutes later. Not that he minded, he’d gotten enough time to stare at her like the self-renowned creep he was.

“Morning.” Hannah yawned.

“Good Morning. You know your eyelids look nice when your eyes are closed.”

Hannah didn’t even waste time trying to comprehend what exactly her cousin meant. She sighed and stretched, her joints popping. “How long you been awake?” She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Alois picked up his phone that lay between them.

“It’s ten now and I woke up at eight- so two hours mostly.” Alois said as he quickly swiped away notifications.

Hannah yawned once more. She settled down again and then closed her eyes. Feeling as if she needed to, Hannah moved closer to her cousin and cuddled into his chest. Alois looked down at her and let out a soft chortle. He turned off his phone and tossed it aside. Then he began to gently rub Hannah’s arm and shoulder. She seemed to like it. Hannah was asleep within minutes.

But of course, with a mother like Mina, it didn’t last long. Mina didn’t even knock, the door flew wide open, jolting Hannah out of her nap. “Hannah get up, you have to do my laundry!” Mina clapped her hands. “Don’t make me have to find myself here a second time.”

 

And thus, it was time to wake up.

 

“Oh, you’re going to the laundromat? Then wash my sweater please?” Angela had a soft voice, she was a soft-spoken woman. That is when she wasn’t mad.

Hannah smiled and took the sweater. “Of course, Aunty Angie.” She put the sweater in the laundry bag and handed it to Alois who half tossed it over his shoulder. “Thank you, Hannah, be safe okay?” Angela put her hand on the door. “Take care of your cousin Alois.” She said before closing it.

Alois rolled his eyes. “Take care of your cousin Alois.” He said in a high-pitched tone. “I do more than take care of you.”

Hannah giggled and shook her head. “Let’s get going. I want to be back by lunch.” She walked down the frost coated steps to join Alois on the white sidewalk.

“Lunch? I need breakfast first.”

The laundromat wasn’t at all crowded. So Hannah got the best pick of machines. She quickly loaded mina’s and her own clothing in and paid the money to get them started. Alois lazed around in the front, not wanting to help.

Hannah knew he wasn’t one for house work or labor, unless he was getting paid. Thus his job at Banana Republic came into play.

“I got this for you, since they were out of bacon.” Alois said as he handed her a black plastic bag. Hannah sat next to her and took it.

“What is it?” Hannah pawed through the plastic bag.

“So instead of bacon I got sausage.” Alois smirked. “Since you like sausage.”

Hannah hit his shoulder and pushed him away. “God, you are such a pervert.”

Alois snickered. “But your pervert.” He added.

It was around 12 when the clothing were finished. Hannah had to fold and pack them accordingly- and Alois wasn’t any help.

“Oh my god aunty Mina has thongs?” Alois asked in disbelief as he held it at his fingertips. It was white and black leopard print lace.

Hannah bit her lip as she quickly folded some jeans and put them in the laundry bag. She grabbed a sweater and quickly folded it.  “Why is it such a surprise?” Hannah asked.

Alois glanced at her then back down at the thong. “Because Aunty MinMin is just- I dunno. Old woman-ish.”

Hannah rolled her eyes and shook her head. “She’s a grown woman.”

Alois held it up to the light. “Yeah, but I’d expect this from you. Maybe some boy shorts or granny panties from her.”

“Granny panties?”

 

Around 1 they were back at home.

 The laundry was clean, folded and packed away. Angela was cozied up in her clean downy smelling sweater next to Mina on the couch as they watched T.V. Tyler Perry’s house of Payne was something Angela had never seen before, eliciting giggles from her every so often.

Alois and Hannah were cozied up in his room, on his bed with heavy warm blankets.

“Oh my god, do you have to?” Hannah giggled/asked. She put her book down on its face, saving the page. Her cheeks were warm and she couldn’t help but smile in an embarrassed way.

Alois let out a sigh as he scrolled down his tumblr newsfeed. There was nothing exciting. Sexual gifs, quotes, fandoms and pictures of cute girls. Alois gave Hannah’s left breast another squeeze and began to roll her breast in his hand.

“What?” Alois peeked over her shoulder at her face. Hannah looked over at her cousin.

_God, those eyes._

Hannah rolled her eyes and picked up her book again. She was reading Roots. It was a book about the struggles of African Americans. The main character was Kunta Kinte, from the Mandinka tribe that had been taken from South Africa to America to work and thus the story goes on for generations. Hannah saw it at the library and she just had to get it after watching the movie(s) Roots.

Alois leaned back against the head board and continued to fondle her big, soft breast. Alois began to rub her nipples with his thumb and index. He could feel it get hard.

Hannah cleared her throat and kept reading, trying hard to keep her mind trained on the book, like the good noodle she was.

Alois hearted a picture of a cute girl and gave Hannah’s breast another squeeze. He absentmindedly squeezed her breast, hard, and rubbed her nipple.

The only sound in the room was Hannah turning her pages and Alois tying or liking something. Soon Alois became bored with scrolling, he felt his mind becoming empty so he decided to **_do_** something else. He sat up and peeked over Hannah’s shoulder, still fondling her breast.

“What are you reading?” He asked curiously.

“Black history, Roots.” Hannah turned the page.

“Oh? I thought you’d be one for sci-fi and fantasy.”

Hannah glanced back at her cousin. “I do, but I just saw it and had to get it.”

Alois stared at her as she read. He would have joined in and read over her shoulder, but Hannah was turning those pages’ way to damn fast. It was as if she was eating curry. Hannah let out a small laugh, smiling softly at the book.

Before he could stop himself, Alois gently took Hannah’s chin, forcing her to look at him. Then he pressed his lips to her soft, dark lips. Hannah’s eyes fluttered close and so did his own. The kiss was long, wet and intimate. Alois held her chin, dominating the kiss as he tasted her mouth and explored every nook and cranny. Hannah dropped her book onto the bed and turned around to face him, getting on her knees.

The sound of smooching filled the quiet room. Alois’ hand fell to her waist and the other joined. Hannah pulled back, her breath hard. It wasn’t awkward at the least as they considered each other’s eyes.

“Why don’t you behave yourself?” Hannah asked softly.

Alois bit his bottom lip. “Because I’m daddy.” Alois kissed her again, a short soft kiss.

…

Hannah had her eyes closed as she contently bobbed her head back and forth. His cock filled up her mouth, barely giving her room to move her tongue.

“Oh god…” Alois moaned. He ran his fingers through her hair before grabbing a handful.

One hand on his waist and the other on her breast, Hannah took his entire cock into her mouth and held it there. It poked at the back of her throat, igniting her gag reflex. Hannah started to bob her head back and forth again, her lips pressed in so she wouldn’t bite him.

Alois gripped her hair and pulled her back, steadying her. Then he began to piston his hips, fucking her mouth. He looked down at her and it almost drove him over the edge. Hannah looked up at him with her shiny cerulean eyes, her cheeks hallowed and her lips, oh god her lips.

Alois pulled his cock out her mouth and saliva mixed with precum leaked down her chin. Hannah smiled and swiped it from her chin before licking it off her fingers. Alois literally snatched Hannah up off the floor. Hannah let out a surprised gasp and threw her arms around his necks. He held her legs as he forced his cock into her slicked pussy.

Hannah let out a soft moan and bit her lip. As soon as he began to plow her, the moans and gasps just flew without consent. She got wetter and wetter, dripping onto him.

“D-Damn~ Ooh! Ooh!” Hannah whined as she tossed her head back.

“Just. Like. That.” Alois grunted. He began to suck on her neck, biting and kissing her warm brown skin. Her moans and whines resonated in his ears, fueling him even more.

Alois let out an animalistic grunt and grabbed her ass, digging his nails into the soft flesh, and pounded her harder.

“Oh G-God! Hannah cried out. “Fucckk that pussy-y-y!” She buried her face in his shoulder. His grunts were hard and she could hear his hard breath. Tears came to her eyes and she shut them tight. Waves of pleasure overtook her, a dull aching pain and a wonderful dreamy feeling.

Alois pounded her one last time then slowly pulled himself out, looking down between them. Hannah had his cock looking as if he dipped it in elmer’s glue.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Hannah gently whined. She wanted more. He couldn’t just try to fuck her soul away and then just stop. She needed more.

“Shh.” Alois cooed as he sunk his cock into her dripping pussy. Hannah shivered and bit her lip. Alois didn’t even start off gentle, he just started to pound her again, full force. Hannah threw her head back and a cry ripped from her throat.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Alois kept pounding her silly, ignoring it.

“D-Don’t come i-in!” Hannah said loudly.

“I hear crying, are you sure everything is fine?” Came Angela’s concerned voice.

Alois slammed into her once again and Hannah gasped. She couldn’t even try to think straight.

“No! Y-Yes! Don’t c-come in!” Hannah groaned and hugged her cousin’s head to her chest. Alois threw Hannah down onto his bed and she rumpled his navy blue bedding, staining it at that. Hannah rolled off her side and got on her knees. She arched her back, pushing her ass into the air for him.

Alois got on knees and took hold of her waist. Then he flicked his pink tongue out at her pussy, getting a taste. Hannah didn’t object, she let out a sigh and buried her face in the blanket. Alois began to lap at her pussy, sinking his tongue between her plump lips and tonguing her rosebud clit. His thumb absently rubbed her puckered anus.

Then he began to suck on her clit, paying attention to her g-spot. Small moans fell from Hannah’s mouth. Hannah reached back and ran her fingers through his hair. Alois swirled his tongue around her clit once more before trailing up to her perineum.

Hannah’s cheeks lit up when he flicked his tongue against her anus. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body. Then he started to lap at her puckered anus. His eyes were closed as if it was enjoyable. Alois dug his nails into her ass and pushed the soft flesh together, smothering himself for a second. Then he swirled his tongue around her anus and continued lapping at it.

_God, he’s finishing me._

 

 


	8. Subtle Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mouthwash"

"So I can't have a kiss?" Alois quirked his defined blonde brow and pouted.  
Hannah glanced up from her acrylic nails. She was painting them matte burgundy.

"You'll have to take it." She giggled and looked back down at her nails. She dipped the heart shaped brush back into the skull shaped glass bottle and applied a second layer of burgundy on her middle finger.  
Alois watched her as she painted her middle finger. As soon as she was done he reached over and gently urged her to look at him by taking her chin.  
Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her dark lips.

Hannah smiled into the kiss and returned the romantic gesture. Alois pulled away to look at her beautiful face before kissing her again.  
Royalty by Conor Maynard gently played in the background.  
"God, your lips are so attractive." Alois sighed as he layed his head on the bed next to her.  
Hannah let air out of her nose, chortling.

"There's nothing really special about them. I put on some cocoa butter lip balm this morning." She shrugged and began to blow on her nails.  
Hannah's lips were darker than her actual skin tone; they were cocoa and always looked as if they had some type of gloss.  
"Shit, I won't even discuss it with you 'cause you'll just say they aren't when they are." Alois said.

Hannah glanced at her cousin, quirking her defined lavender brow. "Oh so it's like that?" She said in a sassy tone.  
"Yup." Alois popped the 'P'.  
"So it's like if I say your eyes are beautiful and you don't believe me and you call my lips attractive and I don't belive you." Hannah shrugged. "Different views I guess."

Alois stared at Hannah for a second before saying: "Tell me a secret."  
Hannah paused. "I'm sorry?"  
Alois sat up, propping himself up on his arm. "Tell me a secret. I'll tell you one in turn."  
Hannah gently ran her finger over her middle finger. It was dry.  
"I like it when you get angry." She glanced at him. "I liked it when you got angry."

Alois pressed his lips together. "Okay." He said. "I wanted to be a girl once, before I met you- well got to know you."  
Hannah paused and looked at her cousin. "Wear makeup and wigs? Or get the anatomy swap?" She questioned.  
"Jesus no- I love my cock." Alois let out a sigh. "I just found those things interesting and the fact that I couldn't wear any of it made me want it more."

Hannah didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile. "Aww my little Alois was going through puberty!" She cooed.  
Alois rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever."  
Hannah reached out and pinched his cheek. "You are just too cute. I wouldn't have minded if you were a girl or boy either way. You're such a sweetheart."  
Alois rolled his eyes and looked away. "Christ, you're annoying." He pressed his lips together to keep his smile at bay.

...

Show Off By Destra played loudly. Alois held his phone as if he was taking a selfie, sitting in his computer chair.  
Hannah was in the background, acting out the lyrics.  
She whipped her hair and shook her body in a gyrating manner. She rolled her hips and kicked her legs into the air, fell to the floor before getting back up and starting again.  
Alois covered his mouth, letting out a chuckle.  
'And look they're coming, And look they're coming, 2,4,6,8,10 man coming'  
Hannah threw her hands in the air, counting on her fingers before flipping her hair and falling.  
'I said they're coming, coming for the working, kill them with the work, kill them with the work'  
Hannah got up and crawled onto his bed. She grabbed a pillow and began to dagger with the pillow, one hand on her back and the other on the pillow as she humped the pillow.  
'SHOW OFF!'  
"Show off!" Hannah cried as she threw herself backwards. There was a loud bang as she hit her hear on the bed post. Alois let out a loud cackle, falling forward.

...

"Onggh!" Hannah whined as she held a ice pack to her head.

"What were you doing?" Mina sighed as she mixed a concoction.  
Salt and sugar water, it helped to ease the pain and disperse pressure.  
Alois, who observed from the doorway of the kitchen, let out another dry cackle and covered his mouth.  
Hannah pouted and glared at her cousin.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." Hannah sniffed.  
"I told you, you need to cut your hair. It's blinding you." Mina sighed.  
"Never. It took me years to grow it." Hannah announced. "I'm not bald headed like half of these girls out here."  
Mina shook her head. She gave Hannah the cup of salt and sugar water.  
Hannah thickly swallowed as she took the cup.  
"I..I can't take advil?" Hannah asked softly\

"Hannah just drink it." Mina placed her hands on her hips and gave Hannah a stern look.  
"Yeah, like you drank that thing this morning." Alois snickered.  
Hannah glared at him, gritting her teeth. "I didn't know what it was!"  
Alois gasped for air. "But you didn't swallow- you have to swallow this time!" He gasped and covered his face, doubling over.  
"What is he talking about?" Mina questioned.

Hannah looked back at her mother. "Mouth wash." She answered quickly.

 

Alois had his nose buried in Hannah’s book. He turned pages every 3 or so minutes. He let out a grunt of amusement every so often. Alois couldn’t understand half of the words Alex Haley used, since half of them were not English. But Alois did learn something new- The Mandinka’s called a penis a ‘Foto.’

He was only on page 87 when Hannah came into his room. She looked good in her little booty shorts and one of his t-shirts. Hannah made a habit of taking his t-shirts for herself lately.

Hannah quirked her eyebrow and sat on the bed. “I didn’t know you read at all.” She said with a smirk on her face.

Alois glanced up at her. “Me either, but of course I just saw your book and had to read a few pages.” Alois flicked the book’s girth. “And now I find myself on page 87.”

Hannah chortled and crawled to sit beside him. “Oh? Is my history so interesting?” She teased.

Alois shrugged. “Minus the part where I feel guilty about my history.” He closed the book and handed it to her. “But it’s very interesting- I think I have a new name for my cock.”

Hannah took it, letting out a short laugh. “And what’s that?”

Alois chuckled and shook his head. “A ‘Foto’.” He did air quotes on the last word. Hannah playfully shoved him. “Oh come on, that’s all you learned?”

“I learned why Aunty Mina beats your ass when you fuck up.” He snickered.

Hannah rolled her eyes and put the book on his night stand. She turned back to him. “So, you don’t have any friends? How come I didn’t meet any yet?” Hannah asked.

Alois glanced at his cousin. “Because you never asked, until now.” Alois managed a soft smile.

Hannah looked at her blush pink acrylics. They were starting to chip. “So, can I meet your friends?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Alois chuckled.

Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed. “I wanna meet your bro’s.”

“My bro’s or _bro’s_?” Alois asked.

Hannah groaned and covered her face. “I wanna meet your crew, your bro’s.”

“Just to be clear,” Alois held up his finger and rose his eyebrows. “You said you wanted to meet them, I never forced you to.”

 

“To be honest,” Alois took eased himself onto the counter. “Fuck you.” He said flatly once he was situated. Hannah looked up from the frying pan full of drumsticks. “Oh when?” She asked. She rolled her eyes when he didn’t reply and grabbed her phone and then leaned on the counter, leaning on her elbows as she replied to a text from Mina.

 _‘This is just depressing, I ain’t got no body to text other than my mother.’_ Hannah didn’t have anyone she called a ‘friend’ because she wasn’t into that clique bullshit. Sure, she was pretty and she turned heads in the hallways as she walked to class, but those girls at her school liked drama and that ‘he said, she said’ crap. So Hannah kept to herself at school.

Hannah got the smart idea of texting her cousin instead of talking to him. So, she sent a quick _‘Daddy?’_ with a crying face emoji. Hannah glanced at Alois, a small smile on her face. His phone went ‘Ding!’ and he quickly tapped the top of his screen with his thumb.

Alois let out a soft laugh and looked at Hannah. “Really?” He asked. Hannah giggled and covered her mouth with her rose gold Iphone. “Answer!” She urged. Alois chortled and rapidly replied, his thumbs dancing across his keyboard.

 _‘What’s the matter baby girl?’_ Along with a worried emoji.

Hannah giggled and bit her bottom lip, replying with a; _‘Just feeling lonely…_ ’ with an upside-down face emoji.

_‘Ding!_

_‘Or are you just being petty?’_

_‘Ding!’_

_‘I am though Daddyyyy Uwu’_

_‘Ding!’_

_‘Lml, you’re wow petty baby girl I don’t know why I put up with you.’_

_‘Ding!’_

_“Cause you lovvveee me~ So what do you wanna do after this daddy?’_

_‘Ding!’_

_“I’m down for whatever baby girl.’_

_‘Ding!’_

_‘So you’re gonna eat my ass?’_

 

“Can you please let that go?” Alois gently laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. Hannah smiled and said; “Nah, I’m holding you to that. You turned me out so this is what you get.”

“If you say you didn’t swing that way before I ate your ass, you’se a lie.” Alois tucked his phone in his pocket and hopped off the counter. He walked around her and uncovered the frying pan, peering in.

“Oh my god, I didn’t swing that way!” Hannah pouted. “Tis not my fault my ass taste good.”

“Listen: I’m trying to eat here.” Alois had a piping hot drumstick on a fork, hallway to his mouth. “And I never said that.” He snorted.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “That’s not what your tongue was hinting yesterday.” She flipped her hair and smiled. _“Throw the confetti, I’m wow petty.”_ Hannah sang, being dramatic with the pitch and flow.

Alois rolled his eyes and bit into the drumstick. He didn’t mind that it was hot, it tasted amazing. Hannah knew how to season chicken, whereas he just jumped it into the pan with oil and popped a lid on it.

“I wanna taste.” Hannah said. Alois turned away, showing her his back. He clearly did not want to share.

“Sharing is caring.” Hannah whined.

“Well I don’t care.” Alois said flatly.

“Please?” Hannah whined louder. Alois didn’t answer. Hannah kept whining incoherent words behind him. She paused. Then whined louder, tossing her head back. Alois rolled his eyes and turned around, holding out the half-eaten drumstick on a fork to his cousin. “Since you wanna be a baby.” He grunted.

Hannah smiled and took the fork from him. “See? I knew you cared!”


	9. Nasty - Kid ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's a deep sleeper, you could say,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be naming the chapters after songs that go with the chapter from now on. -L.A.

 

It was around 6 in the morning. The sun was already out and the sky was blue.

 

Hannah whined and turned on her side. she furrowed her brow, trying really hard to stay asleep.

"Mm... No." She whined.

Alois placed a soft kiss on her neck. He rubbed her soft stomach and trailed his hand up under her big breast.

"Just lemme play with it..." Alois whispered in her ear. He licked her ear lobe, making Hannah shiver.

Hannah let out a soft moan and shifted once more, pressing into him and opening her legs wider.

Alois had his fingers sunk deep inside of her vagina, flicking them back and forth. Hannah's wetness leaked onto his palm.

Hannah squeezed her eyes in concentration. She let out a soft whine and pressed herself against him again.

Alois wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her still. Then he began to rub her clit with his thumb, his fingers flicking back and forth, assaulting the roof of her vagina.

 

Hannah stiffened. Her eyes flew open just as she felt herself wet her underwear, no doubt her cousins bed. She stayed completely still until realization dawned on her.

 

_Was she really that of a deep sleeper?_

 

 

"Im not saying." Alois chuckled as he crossed his legs and pulled out his phone.

 

"Alois!" Hannah whined. "Please?"

 

Alois shook his head and bit his lip. "Nope. Because then you'll get embarrassed and start whining." A soft smile played on his lips. "But your pussy is soft, what do you use to shave?"

 

Hannah rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her cousin.  "Just tell me!" She whined.

 

"Nope." Alois zipped his mouth with an imaginary zip and threw the zipper away.

Hannah huffed and crossed her arms. Alois could hold a secret as good as he could hold a grudge.

 

"Jim," Hannah whined. She crawled over to her cousin and sat next to him then lay on his lap. Damn, he always smelled good. Something pristine and clean but manly and feminine at the same time. "I'll go crazy if you don’t tell me..."

Alois tossed his phone aside. He began to play in her long hair. She'd dyed it a very light shade of lavender.

Hannah had Mary Antoinette Syndrome just like her father. It made your hair turn white.

 

"You're so cute when you whine Hannaj." Alois leaned down and kissed her cheek. "But no, because then you'll get in your feelings."

Hannah threw her arms out in exasperation. "You're already putting me in my feelings by not telling me!"]

 

Alois twirled a strand of her hair. A soft smile played on his lips. "You know, you have very beautiful skin. It complements your hair."

 

"Oh really? I always thought I looked kind of busted with light hair." Hannah reached up and touched her soft hair. "I need to get it done though. Maybe I'll do braids." Hannah said, Seemingly far away in thought.

"Oh?" Alois inquired.

"Or I might just cut it all off and let it get nappy. I could really rock an Afro." Hannah pulled a strand down into her line of vision. Then she tossed it back.

"Or maybe I'll do bantou knots." Hannah mused. Hannah looked up at her cousin. "Can I do bantou knots on you?" She asked. "Please cousin?"

 

...

 

Alois pursed his lips as he looked at himself on his phone camera. "I'm not going to lie... this looks good." He reached up and hesitantly touched a blonde bantou knot.

 

Hannah smiled sheepishly and fiddled with the comb in her hand. "I'm sorry, but If you wore black lipstick with that- I'd mistake you for a white black panther." Hannah snickered and looked down.

 

Alois pushed out his bottom lip. "When your cousin is low key racist."

 

Hannah looked up and rolled her eyes. "How?"

 

Alois snickered and shook his head. "Because you said yourself when we were younger- you'd beat the shit out of me if I even thought of owning a confederate flag." He licked his bottom lip and then bit it. Then he snapped a picture.

 

"Because you not trying to make me feel unwelcome in this house, the fuck?" Hannah pursed her lips.  "How you expect me to ride your dick when I can't even step through the door?"

 

Alois let out a short laugh and dropped his phone in his lap. He covered his face with one hand as it turned red. He wiped his face and let out a sigh. "Y'all take this whole race thing to heart. I really couldn't give a fuck- we're all the same color on the inside aren't we?"

 

 

Five hours later, Alois was still rocking those bantou knots. When he went outside people didn't know if he was a boy or girl. They assumed Hannah liked dykes, most of the time.

Alois strolled down the sidewalk in some black sweats and a black t-shirt with socks and Adidas slippers, his hands in his pockets.

Hannah followed him as if she was a confused pup. She just saw him leaving the house and decided to follow him, just because.

 

"So where we going?" Hannah walked backwards beside him, hands behind her head.

Alois glanced up at her. Hannah really thought he was a girl for a second herself (For nearly the 100th time that day). The way his eyebrows were bold but not thick, his eyelids were wide and visible and his pink lips.

 

"To the corner store." Alois answered. "Did you want something?" He asked.

Hannah shrugged and turned around and began to walk beside him.

"No, not really but I'll get something if you're paying." She said.

Hannah let out a loud sigh. "Alois you're making me feel like a lesbian!" She flopped her arms.

 

Alois quirked his eyebrow at her. "How?"

 

Hannah groaned. "Because you look like a girl like that! And you look like one of those cute dykes that dress like a boy with little breast and fuck with girl’s feelings!"

 

Alois chuckled and shook his head. "Do you want me to turn you out when we get back?" Alois bit his lip. "Because It wouldn't be the first time I turned a lesbian out."

 

Hannah looked at him, a blush growing on her cheeks. "Are you asking me if I want you to dick me down?" Hannah gasped. She hugged herself.

 

Alois shrugged. "Unless you actually want me to eat you out from now on."

 

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You better turn my ass out hard and you better take those bantou knots out before you do it."

 

Alois laughed. "I actually wonder how it would be if we were both girls."

 

Hannah snorted. "You wouldn't be getting this A-List pussy. Only way you'd get it is if you ate my ass," Hannah put her hands on her butt. "And I don't swing that way."

 

Alois glanced at Hannah, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. "Lies.”

 Hannah rolled her eyes and shoved her hands into her pockets. "You caught me off guard!” She snorted. “You were lucky I didn’t fart in your mouth.”

  Alois chuckled and shook his head. "You're wild for no reason."

 

The corner store was deserted and Spanish music played from an unseen source. A young man was behind the counter, occupied by his phone.

Hannah went off in search for pink lemonade and Alois went to the counter. The young man looked up and took a step back. “Your hair?” He laughed.

Alois smiled. “My money, Jinx??” He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers.  Jinx’s laughter died in his throat.  He sighed and glanced around. “I’ll be right back.” Then he walked off.

Hannah came up to the counter and put two pink lemonades on the counter along with Doritos and Jalapeno Cheetos. She glanced at Alois. “Don’t judge me.” She hissed.

 Alois gently laughed. “I’m not. You can get more if you’d like- I don’t mind as long as it goes to the right places.” A smirk played on his lips.  Hannah rolled her eyes and walked off, heeding his words.

Jinx came back with a small wooden box. He licked his lips nervously and passed it over to Alois. Alois took it and opened the box. A frown replaced his smirk. He looked at Jinx. “This isn’t the amount we agreed on. Where the fuck is my other two thousand?” Alois asked from between gritted teeth. Jinx was suddenly interested in the glass counter.

“I don’t have it. They raided my dorm and found half of it and that was all I could sell.” He tongued the inside of his mouth. Alois reached across the counter and flicked his head. “You fucking retard, why would you keep it in your dorm?” an exasperated sigh left Alois’ lips. “This Is the first and the last time I’m letting your dumbass off the hook.”

Hannah came up and put a sandwich on the counter along with a box of cookies. “I’m not putting it back.” She said flatly. She looked at her cousin and the teen behind the counter. They looked as if they were in a conversation.

Alois licked his bottom lip and let out a short laugh. _“You don’t have to. Just take it. I already paid for it and everything in this bodega.”_


	10. Hold Up By Beyonce

Hannah let out a soft sigh and blinked slowly, hearts in her eyes. Why did he have to be so… Alois-y? With his black jeans and black hoodie, his blond hair and blue eyes, his attitude and his vibe. Hannah sighed once more, staring at her cousin. The fact that she couldn’t just grab him by the ears and make sweet love with his mouth is what made her want to do it more.

But she didn’t. Mina would clap a slap on her so quick she’d go into cardiac arrest.

The sisters got the bright Idea of taking her and Alois late Christmas shopping. Hannah didn’t object, but she wondered why? It would take the joy out of Christmas morning. But at least she knew she could get what she wanted, not what she needed.

“No not the gold ones,” Alois said impatiently. “The **black** ones, **_the black piercings_**.” He’d been here for more than twenty minutes trying to direct the illiterate idiot that manned the counter in Pandora. Mina and Angela were outside, waiting on them.  Hannah stood beside her cousin, looking on casually.

In her mind, she was still freaking out in a good way. _‘Those girls probably think we’re together! They’re staring, oh they’re staring!_ ’ Hannah moved a bit closer to her cousin. _‘Good thing I insisted on the matching outfits, we are totally stylin~.’_ This morning Hannah insisted on twin-ing with him so she took his other hoodie, the one with the gold zippers, not that Alois didn’t protest a bit but he could never win an argument with Hannah.

“The black ones, yes! How much are they?” Alois said slowly. The Idiot had finally brought up the black piercings and placed them on the counter.

“Oh, 25 each.”

Alois pulled out his wallet. He glanced at Hannah, a smirk playing on his lips. He turned away. Hannah rolled her eyes and peeked over his shoulder at his wallet. Alois turned the other way, letting out a short laugh. Hannah whined and tried to peek at his wallet. Alois finally gave the clerk a crisp hundred-dollar bill. Hannah rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, turning away with a pout on her lips.

The clerk bagged Alois’ piercings and took the cash. When he handed back the 49 dollars and fifty cents, Hannah snatched it and bolted out of Pandora.

“Hannah you little shit!” Alois grabbed his bag and chased after his cousin.

Hannah ran past Mina and Angela, banging the corner before flying past Milani. Alois banged the corner after her and then stopped. He took off his Adidas slippers, thanking God he was wearing black socks. Then he flew past Milani and bolted into the food court After Hannah.

“Hannah stop playing!” He yelled.

Hannah giggled and maneuvered around a table. “Catch me first Daddy!” She called. Alois wasn’t even angry. She as obviously playing. A group of onlookers laughed at Hannah’s remark as he passed.

Hannah didn’t even see it coming when Alois wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Hannah let out a shriek and covered her face as the giggles built up in her throat.

“Thought you were going somewhere?” Alois laughed and kissed her cheek. He set her down and picked up his slippers and slipped them on.

“You can’t just do that!” Hannah giggled as she handed him his money.

“You told me to catch you.” Alois chuckled as he took it and put it in his wallet. Hannah rolled her eyes and held her hands out. “Take me back to Mommy.” She said.

“Do you want to kill me? A little twig?” Alois asked as he pulled his hoody over his head and pulled up his pants.

“Ah!” Hannah shoved her cousin. “I’m thicc, not fat!”

Alois pressed his lips together and raised his brows at Hannah. Hannah couldn’t even be mad. She grabbed his arm and hugged It to her breast.

“Let’s just walk.” She said.

“I thought you wanted a piggy back ride?” Alois asked.

Hannah smiled at her cousin, feeling butterflies flutter in her tummy. “I do.” She said happily.

Alois snorted. “So do I.” Then he began walking, dragging her along. Hannah still felt the butterflies as she allowed him to drag her.

 

Mina couldn’t even object. She knew Hannah loved Makeup, so she should have braced herself for this. Her, Hannah, Angela and Alois were in Sephora, shopping for Hannah- but Hannah was doing the shopping. She already racked up 200 dollars of makeup.

“Does this one match my skin tone or this one?” Hannah asked as she pointed to the different swatches of foundation on the back of her hand.

Alois arched his brow. “Which one is that?” He pointed to the darker swatch that blended out on her hand.

“Oh this one? It’s Cocoa Aren’t You Jealous.” Hannah stated.

“It fits you.” Alois said as he poked her hand. Hannah giggled and picked up an unopened bottle of foundation and put it in the little basket. “Poking me like that…” She said to herself.

Then she moved on lipsticks. They all knew it. Hannah was a whore for matte lipstick. She got Subtle Pink, Cinnamon Brown, Friday (Black), Unicorn Blood, Olive and Poseidon. That alone was 50 dollars.

Mina didn’t object, Hannah was a good child with good grades so she had to treat her little girl.

Hannah stopped abruptly from explaining the difference between matte and liquid to Alois. “Do you hear that?” She asked her cousin, a smile growing on her face.

“Hear what?” Alois asked curiously.

Hannah threw her arms up and began to do the loose hip step. “ _So, if you're with me, hey hey hey, just ride on with me, hey hey hey, 'Cause there ain't nothing like the black girl magic!_ ” Hannah sang loudly, attracting attention to herself and her cousin.

Hannah spun and swung her hips, bobbing her head as she clapped her hands, still doing the loose hip step. “ _Watch me now what I do, **Black girl magic, Black girl magic**!_ ” Hannah grabbed Alois’ hands and attempted to waltz with him.

Everyone was now looking at Hannah as if she was crazy.  “ _'Cause there ain't nothing like the black girl magic, That's my spell right on you~!_ ” Hannah dragged Alois around the Lip section in a half assed waltz as Mina and Angela tried to pretend they didn’t know her.

“Oh my- Hannah you need to stop.” Alois laughed as she dragged him. His face was starting to tint pink.

“Come on you gotta sing with me.” Hannah giggled as she dragged him around the lip gloss shelves.

“Are you crazy? I’m not singing that-“Alois protested in a weak chuckle.

“ ** _So if your with me, just ride on with me! Cause ain’t nothing like that white boy magic! White boy magic!_** See? You can sing along now.” Hannah couldn’t help but smile at his embarrassment.

“Don’t look away- come on- sing along now.” Hannah tilted his chin up and forced him to look at her by grabbed his cheek. 

“ ** _That’s why I keep my head high, elevated rock your curls and waves,_** ” Hannah began. “No? No? Okay.” Hannah dropped Alois’ hands and picked up the matte and liquid lipsticks she had put down.

“Yeah,” Alois agreed.

“Alright so matte dries on your lips and provides full coverage…”

 

Hannah spent at least 400 in Sephora and she was exhilarated. She had dozens of little bags on the chair next to her and on the table. Alois had bags next to him also, mostly clothing bags. They’d go shopping for more after this.

“What’s the point of getting a salad if you’re going to put a bacon cheese burger in it?” Alois said as he picked at his fries.

Hannah flipped her hair. “I’m on a diet, gotta keep everything balanced.” She said before she took a huge bite of her bacon cheese burger then ate some salad.

Alois chortled and rolled his eyes. “Mom and Aunty are probably up there in BBQ feasting.”

Hannah shrugged. “That’s on them. Atleast I get more time with your boring ass.”

Alois couldn’t help but smile a small smile. “Same for your crazy ass, I mean who breaks out singing in a makeup store?”

Hannah finished chewing her food. “I didn’t even know Sephora and their racist asses even played music like that.” She tongued the inside of her mouth. “Plus, I liked that song. Which girl you know doesn’t watch Empire?”

Alois held up his index. “Emma, Cleo, Rikki, Serena, Lyla-“

“You’re naming the Mako mermaids idiot!” Hannah laughed and reached over the table to give him a playful shove.

“What? I had to entertain Mako mermaids when I Netflix and Chill-ed with this girl from my neighborhood. We watched a whole season before she decided she wanted to fuck.” Alois shrugged and stuffed another fry into his mouth.

Hannah quirked her eyebrow. “ _What? Who is that bitch?!_ ” Is what Hanna **wanted** to say. But she said; “Oh? I haven’t actually Netflix and Chill-ed with anyone, but you know it ain’t too late to give this pussy away.” She flipped her hair and took a bite of her bacon cheese burger.

Alois held his hands up in defense. “Bring condoms though.” Then he pulled out his phone.

Hannah furrowed her brow and gave her cousin a nasty look. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her food and finished it quietly.

_Why were boys so oblivious?_

 

It was around six when they left the mall. They all piled into the black jeep, Mina and Angela in the front, Bags in the middle and Hannah and Alois in the back.

Hannah hadn’t forgiven him for being such a dick, but when he smiled at her she just forgot all about it. She cuddled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder and looking down at her phone screen. He was entertaining a game of flappy bird.

His high score was 7.

“Shit,” Alois hissed. He died on 3. Hannah giggled at his anger. Alois then entertained a game of Temple Run 2.

“I like the water slides.” Hannah commented.

“I like your water slide.” Alois replied with a soft laugh. Hannah rolled her eyes and gently smiled and cuddled closer.

 

Later on, that night Hannah found herself staring at her cousin as they watched Teen Lust. It was a movie about a boy being sacrificed by a satanic cult and he had to lose his virginity if he wanted to live so they had to run around trying to get laid.

He watched so intently, laughing or chuckling at certain parts. He licked his lips and absently bit his bottom lip. The way his blonde hair hung in his face and his dazzling blue eyes were trained on the screen.  She wished they were trained on her.

Hannah humbled herself. It would never be that way.


	11. Do Something With It By Sereyah Mcneil

The next morning Alois woke up to his dick being tongued, teased and sucked. He wasn’t in his right mind to object and tell Hannah to go brush her damn teeth, like the older cousin he was supposed to be. Alois was never in his right mind to begin with.

Hannah went all in, taking his dick into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down in content, her eyes closed. His dick poked the inside of her cheek and slid in and out of her mouth with no problem. The way the veins felt when her lips slid over them was just amazing.  Hannah loved to pull his foreskin back and lap at the tip when he wasn’t behaving, it drove him crazy and made his body jump.

Alois groaned and bit his lip. He reached down and ran his fingers through Hannah’s hair. Hannah detached her mouth from his dick and licked her lips and tasted his pre-cum. It was bitter and salty. She pumped him, pulling back the foreskin and pushing it forward. It looked so tasty.

Hannah engulfed his dick once more, pushing it to the back of her throat and holding it there. Alois tugged her hair and let out a deep guttural groan as he came in Hannah’s mouth. Hannah bobbed her head up and down a few more times before taking her mouth from his cock.

She looked straight him as she swallowed all of it. Then she licked her fingers to finish it off. Alois let out a sigh and tucked himself back into his boxers.

“Does it taste good?” He asked.

Hannah giggled and licked her lips. “It’s tart.” She said.

“Good to know.” Alois let out a soft laugh and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned. Hannah crawled over and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“You still tired?” She asked curiously.

A soft smirk played on Alois’ lips. “So what if I am?” He quizzed.

Hannah hummed and lolled her head to the side, a soft smile playing on her lips. “I read that morning sex is better than coffee.” She whispered into his ear. Alois turned around and tackled Hannah down onto the bed, eliciting a playful gasp from Hannah.

 

Alois lived for this view. Her back was arched and her curves were just right. She had just enough ass and she was all slicked up and hairless. With a soft sigh, Alois took her waist and gently pulled her back, his dick submerging itself into her oven.

Hannah let out a sigh and began to move. She took him in and then pushed him out at a steady rythmn. His girth was already milking her by the fifth try. Alois let her. He loved the view and Hannah’s whines and moans were just music to his ears.

Hannah began to go a bit harder, pressing herself against him with every connection. Alois began to move his hips and Hannah let out a wonton moan, tossing her head back. Her cousin began to speed up the pace, slowly but surely. The sound of skin slapping against skin and lewd wet sounds filled the otherwise quiet room.

He pulled out of his cousin fully and then pushed himself back in, eliciting a queef from her.

“Nngh, right there…” Hannah moaned. She flipped her hair off her shoulder and onto her back. Alois grabbed a handful of her hair and picked up the pace, eliciting more queefs from his cousin. She moaned and groaned, her eyes closed to hold back the tears of pleasure.

“Yes, yes, yes~” Hannah whined as she reached back and put a hand on her waist. She began to move forward and backward, harshly slamming herself against her older cousin and then pulling away. The pain was worth every home run. He reached forward and grabbed her hands, and held them together and began to pound Hannah’s pussy, hard.

Hannah cried out and buried her face in the pillow, bracing herself and stiffening her back. She let out a loud moan, calling his name before she came all over his bedsheets. At the same time her cousin let out a satisfied groan as he pulled his dick out of her, his cum landing on her ass.

 

Hannah watched her cousin from the one-seater in the corner of the Livingroom, her sapphires looking on longingly. Hannah was well aware of the fact that he was her cousin, but she couldn’t help feeling this way. The heart wants what the heart wants. Hannah wouldn’t deny it.

 _She loved Alois, Romantically and Familiarly_.

Hannah doubted he’d ever see her in that way. She was just his cousin and his fuck buddy, that’s all. It wasn’t as if Hannah hadn’t tried to so subtly hint her feelings towards him. He was very oblivious to the matter or her simply changed the subject.

Of course, she had Alois he was her cousin. She could break up any relationship with any little girl he met, but he would never be _hers_. To want somebody you couldn’t have was such a horrible feeling.

“So you like licking people?” Alois cooed to the big white and black tabby. The cat purred and nuzzled up to Alois.

“Aww Hanna.” Alois cooed as he scratched behind its ear and ran his hand along the cats back. Hanna purred and let out a soft meow. She pawed at Alois’ hand, trying to bring lay on it. Alois kept petting her, itching behind her ear and running his hand over her fur from her head to her tail.

Hannah came over and sat next to her cousin. Then she cuddled up to him and hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. “Cousin~.” She whined. Alois gently smiled, looking over at Hannah as he petted Hanna.

“Hmm?” He sounded.

“I love you, Cousin.” Hannah sighed.

“I love you too Hannah, you know that.” Alois looked down at Hanna. She looked up at Hannah with her large blue eyes. Hanna hissed and jumped off of Alois’ lap and then strutted off, with one last meow.

Hanna reminded Alois of Hannah, they were so petty and arrogant it wasn’t even funny. They both wanted his attention all the time too. Hanna was named after Angela’s late mother but Alois liked to think Hanna was named after Hannah, since they were so alike.

Hannah inhaled his scent and let out a sigh. God, he always smelt so good. Hannah reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pushing back his stubborn cowlick. She smiled at him, a warm smile. Alois returned the smile, though it wasn’t as bright.

“If I become a pornstar promise me you’ll watch all of my videos?” Hannah said suddenly.

Alois quirked his eyebrow at her. “How did you go from being a creep to being a ho? And why would I watch your videos?”

Hannah rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his head. “So you admit you don’t want another man to destroy this pussy?” She said in a sassy tone.

“I never said that.” Alois chuckled.

Hannah gently smiled. “Yes you are!” She teased.

Alois shrugged. “So what if I am?” he quizzed.

“Then you admit you love my pussy?” Hannah tease with a smirk. She hugged his arm to his chest. “Aww it’s okay, you know Becky’s pussy could never compare to mine~.”

Alois let out a short laugh and covered his face for a second, his cheek burning hot. Hannah smiled at him once more.

“Jesus, what is it with you and these conversations?” Alois sighed as he uncovered his face. He looked at his cousin and saw her smile. It literally brightened up any room and certainly his mood.

Hannah shrugged and lolled her head side to side. “Because I gotta know, okay?” Hannah flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Because you can’t have anyone better than me- as a matter of fact no bitch will ever compare to me, truth be told.”

Before Alois could answer his phone rang. He pulled it halfway out of his picket, peeped, then shoved it back in, ignoring the call. “You are too petty, it’ll get you beat up in these streets.” Alois said as he gave Hannah is undivided attention once more.

Hannah quirked her eyebrow. “Beat up? Where? I don’t put my hands on anybody but if I fight I turn into the devil right quick and are you gonna ignore that call?” Hannah quizzed.

Alois nodded. “They aren’t as important as you. And you turn into the devil? Really you good noodle?” Alois quizzed with a shit eating grin.

Hannah hummed and flipped her hair once more. “I haven’t been in a fight since 10th grade,” She pouted. “But you know I can get down and dirty if I have to~. Just hit me up next time a girl decides to hit you boo~.” Hannah said in a thick southern belle accent.

“I’ll make sure I won’t.” Alois chuckled. “You look like you might catch a case.”

Hannah rolled her eyes and playfully hit him. “Don’t jinx me Alois!”


	12. 2016-2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yatzari is such a beautiful name.

**_ A Few Days Later… _ **

 

Hannah wore her cute olive bodysuit that had a deep V-neck that laced up, showing her incredible bust with her black pencil bottom skirt which hugged her small waist and wide hips along with and those cute olive lace-up booties that were heel-less. Her hair was in a neat bow bun, her lips were matte red, her eyebrows were slayed and her skin was even and flawless.

Of course, Hannah had to bring her A-game! She was meeting Alois’ friends. She wanted to come off as sophisticated and beautiful but at the same time chill with good vibes.

Alois snuck her out of the backdoor so Mina wouldn’t see her outfit. Hannah could practically feel her diamond bindi throb when she got mad and Hannah didn’t wanna catch those tawa lashes.

“Are you sure they’ll like me?” Hannah asked, biting her lip and looking on in worry. She held onto her cousin’s hand a he led her down the sidewalk.

Alois glanced over at her and then let out a soft laugh. “I have a feeling you’re just saying this because you don’t have any friends..” A soft smirk played on his lips.

Hannah tongued the inside of her mouth. “No, it’s just that I- I don’t do good with new people.” Hannah said as he wringed her fingers. She looked up and noticed a native teenager looking at her assets as she passed. Hannah bit her bottom lip and smiled at him, making his face light up with a blush. _Hannah didn’t know brunettes even blushed._

Alois hummed and lolled his head side to side. “Oh come on, they’re just as funny and odd as you!” Alois nudged her. “Just chill out yeah?”

Hannah inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes then opening them. “Okay, I’m chill. I’m okay. I’m tranquila.” She said slowly.

Alois snorted. “Tranquila means quiet in Spanish, I think you mean ‘Tranquil’.” Alois teased as he led her into the corner store. Hannah rolled her eyes. “Oh well, sue me.” She said flatly.

Alois wasn’t old enough to buy beer and cigarettes, but Jinx sure as hell sold them to him. Jinx looked at Hannah, seemingly distracted by her beauty or her breast- maybe both.

Alois snapped his fingers at Jinx. “I hate these. Do you have Newport?” Alois asked he put the box of smokes back onto the counter. Hannah glanced around the store in curiosity and then let go of her cousin’s hand before walking off.  Jinx took the box and stared at her ass until she disappeared around a shelf.

“ _Damn, who is she_?” Jinx asked as he handed Alois the Newport smokes.

“Her name is Alois’ Little Sister, no last name.” Alois said flatly as he opened the box and looked inside. “I need at least three more.”

Jinx arched his eyebrow. “Adopted, right? And why haven’t you _hit that **yet**_?” He said in a whisper-hiss. He passed up three more boxes of Newport smokes.

“What makes you think I’d tell you even if I did?” Alois asked as he put the smokes into the bag. His phone rang and Alois pulled it out his pocket. He bit his bottom lip and let out a soft chuckle before answering.

“Hello?” Alois leaned on the counter. “I’m just at home chilling baby, why?” Alois chortled, letting air out his nose. “Oh, so it’s like that now? Aight, how about I come over later since you wanna act petty like that?” Alois glanced at Jinx, who was looking on in curiosity. “ _J'attendrai avec impatience, bébé_. (I’ll be looking forward to It baby.)”

Then Alois hung and looked at Jinx with a smirk. Jinx smirked and looked away, subtly hinting the obvious. Hannah came back around the shelf with lemonade and chips.  She glanced at the two, rolling her eyes at Alois and his smirk before putting them on the counter.

When Hannah reached for her phone Jinx spoke up. “It’s on the house.” He said.

“I don’t take free things from strangers.” Hannah said flatly.

“Ooh she’s sassy.” Jinx said to Alois.

“Sassy? Try petty.” Alois snorted.

“Petty as in girly or just the acrylic nails?” Jinx quizzed.

“She twerks.” Alois chuckled.

Jinx ran a hand through his chocolate hair and licked his lip. “Steal her man or stripper?”

Alois clicked his tongue. “Boy! Let me tell you-“

Hannah slapped Alois’ shoulder. “Stop it~!” She whined and crossed her arms. Alois laughed and licked his lips before sighing. “Fine.” He said. “You’re sure a kill joy.”

Jinx bagged the things, Alois payed and they were on their way.

 

Alois led her to a normal looking suburban house. At least it looked normal on the outside. Hannah unconsciously fixed her perfect hair and smoothed her clothing. Alois rang the doorbell.

The door opened and a tall blonde in all white with his long blonde hair in a bun. He ignored Alois and went straight to Hannah. He took her hand and spun her around, checking out her assets.

“Damn, well what’s your name mami?” He asked as he offered her a soft smile. Hannah smiled nervously and looked away. She was used to guys looking but not touching.

“What’s your name?” She asked in return.

He stared at Hannah for a second before answering. “Daddy, and you are?”

Hannah’s smile turned into a ‘petty’ smile. “Alois’ little sister, tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Why do I feel like your lying?” He said with a playful smirk.

“Because she isn’t lying you pervert.” Alois smiled and shoved the beers into his hand. “And it’s nice to see you too Aleistor, now let me in you little bitch.”

Aleistor tongued the side of his mouth and chuckled. “So that’s how it is? Ghost on your boy for a week and you show up with smokes and beer?” Aleistor let out a short laugh and stepped aside. “Just don’t get jumped.”

“Yeah yeah- shut the fuck up.” Alois took Hannah’s hand and led her into the house. Hannah tossed a smile back at Aleistor before Alois pulled her around the corner. The house smelled of an odd combination of vanilla and smoke.

“I won’t die in here right? Hannah asked quickly.

“Maybe.” Alois hummed. Then he turned the corner into the Livingroom, pulling Hannah along with him.

“Well shit- Look who came out of hiding!” A strawberry blonde teenager announced, beer in his hand with a chick on the other. Everyone looked up immediately from their conversations and task. Hannah awkwardly tried not to make eye contact.

“Where the fuck you been? We haven’t seen you since November your creeping ass!” A raven-haired teenager with cinnamon brown eyes clapped Alois on the back, making the blonde gasp. Hannah giggled and looked away. Everyone carried on, accepting their presence.

 _‘Damn, are all his friends Jawns?’_ She thought to herself. Hannah glanced around the room doing a once over on everyone. There were mostly teenage girls and boys, some were legal and some were not telling by the way they acted. Everyone did their own thinking, drinking, talking or smoking give or take. Hannah looked down at her cousin’s hand and then gave it a squeeze. Alois returned the squeeze, which gave her butterflies. Hannah looked up and locked eyes with another girl, all the way across the room. Long luscious black hair, matte red lips with brown eyes. Tall, Latina and definitely, ‘Mommy’. Hannah was about to turn Lesbian and have a crush on her the entire time- that is until she gave Hannah a nasty look and rolled her eyes too.

Hannah wanted to hold her chest and gasp. _‘Like, Ma, I was about to come over and tell you that you were sexy- why you gotta be like that?”_ Hannah thought to herself. _‘Bitches don’t know I’m crazy, lord. I forgive her.’_

“Ooh, who is this?” The strawberry haired teenager dropped the girl on his arm and made his way over to Hannah. He took her waist and looked her up and down, a smirk playing on his lips. Hannah glanced at Alois who was in his own conversation. She felt a tad bit guilty. This was his friend- she shouldn’t be doing this.

 _‘Bring condoms though.’_ She remembered what he said, as if she was nothing to him, as if he didn’t even want to claim her

Hannah smiled and looked him up and down. He dressed nice and he was cute. His voice matched his appearance, deep and hoarse. “I’m Hannah, what’s good with you?” She said sweetly. He returned the smile. “Finnian, call me Finny. Hannah means ‘Grace’ in Hebrew, correct?”

Hannah gently giggled and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you do your research, don’t you?”

Finny chortled and his light touch on Hannah’s waist made her feel odd. “Do you drink?” He asked.

Before Hannah could answer, Alois cut in her conversation. “No, idiot what type of questions are you asking her, she’s 16 dumbass.”

“Well damn, let her speak for herself mother fucker- are you her father?” Finny shot back.

Alois chuckled and glanced at the other teenager. He sighed and licked his lips before answering. “Yes motherfucker, I’m her daddy. You got a problem?”

“Daddy? Best believe I’ll be daddy by next year.” Finny said smartly, his smirk growing.

“No, what you will do is take your hand off of her waist, first off before I have to scrape you the fuck up off the floor. And second of all,” Alois arched his blonde eyebrow. “Where the fuck my beer? You offering beers to people and I don’t get one?”

Finny chuckled and reached out, giving Alois a playful shove. “Okay, Okay I’ll get you a corona you whiny shit.” Then he glanced at Hannah. “What do you want?’

Hannah shrugged and looked down. “A corona?” She wasn’t sure if she was asking or demanding.

Finny winked at Hannah. “Nice.”

“Hurry up prison wife.” Alois called as he kicked Finny in the ass as he walked away.

“Bitch!” Finny laughed as he rounded the corner.

“I’ll catch you later, excuse me.” Alois told the other teen as he took his cousin’s hand and led her further into the house. The décor was nice, brown, black and white.

“Is that your friend or…?” Hannah asked. “Because you two sounded like you were gonna get it.”   
Alois shook his head and chuckled. “Finny? Nah, we’ve been like that since 8th grade.” He looked over at Hannah with a smirk playing on his lips. “So you’re cheating on me now?”

Hannah rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his head. “Oh shut up, I can’t flirt?”

“I never said that.” Alois hummed.

“But really, did you see those girls in there? Oh my god, they’re all Facebook ho’s right?” Hannah asked as she threw her arm over her cousin’s shoulder.

Alois shrugged. “Maybe, I’m not sure.” Alois snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her a bit closer as he strolled the hall.

Hannah felt the matter poking at her, like she should say something. She didn’t wanna pop off without at least telling her cousin what was up. “That Latina girl, the one with the red dress that was by the T.V. Do you know her?” Hannah asked.

“No, why?” Alois asked.

“Because she’s Mommy. Damn she’s sexy.” Hannah sighed. “Just when I try to vibe with a bitch they gotta get an attitude.”

Alois chuckled and glanced at Hannah. “Come on, it’s new year’s. Don’t be like that- you’re too pretty to be fighting.” He gave her waist a soft squeeze.

“Me? Fighting? I’m a good noodle.” Hannah clicked her tongue. “So is she one of your little ho’s?” Hannah asked fatly. “Because your phone has been ringing an awful lot the past few days and some bitch had the nerve to call you at 3 in the morning while you were destroying this pussy- So I need to know.” Hannah wasn’t even blunt, she was ruthless.

Alois sighed and looked down, then back at Hannah. “Damn, aren’t you a detective? And do you want me to be honest or tell a lie so we don’t have to start off 2017 fighting?” Alois asked bluntly.

“I don’t care if I have to fight with you- I rather that then some random bitch, so the truth please.” Hannah said flatly, but her voice was full of attitude.

“Yes, she is one of my ‘Ho’s’ as you put it, her name is Yatzari. I met her I think after thanksgiving break and we’ve been talking for a few weeks.” Alois said in all honesty, not holding anything back.

Hannah exhaled and nodded slowly. ‘ _Just- breathe Hannah, you got this. Don’t even think about crying_.’  Hannah let her cousin go and held her hand in her hand. “I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere.” With that she turned around and walked away.

“Hannah what are you doing?” Alois grabbed her arm. “What are you going to do?”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “I can’t take a piss?” She asked. Then she wrenched her arm free and disappeared around the corner.

“Oh! Hannah I got your beer.” Finny said with a sheepish smile when she spotted her.

“Not right now, where is the bathroom?” Hannah put her hands on her cheek as she felt them burn.

“Upsairs, second door on your left.”

“Thanks.”

When Hannah passed the Livingroom to go upstairs, she tried not to look at Yatzari, but it was inevitable. She glared at Hannah and looked her up and down. Hannah returned the look and rolled her eyes before climbing the stairs.

(You probably want to think of the song Halo by Beyonce.)

In the bathroom, Hannah had a breakdown. She fanned her face, she sniffled, she breathed harshly as she tried her hardest not to cry. She didn’t spend two hours doing her makeup just to ruin it. Hannah sniffled once more and hung over the sink, breathing harshly. She slowly looked up into the mirror at her reflection.

Hannah didn’t see Hannah. She saw a sniveling little bitch who was scared of losing the person she cared for to someone else. She saw a little girl who was too scared to stand up to the bullies almost every day. Hannah did not see Hannah.

‘Pathetic.” Hannah snapped.

Hannah sighed and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  She held it in then she let it out, opening her eyes. Hannah slapped her cheeks and stood straight. She looked at herself in the mirror and smile grew on her face.

“Damn I look good.” Hannah said to herself.

Hannah ran her hands over her breast then over her flat stomach. She patted her stomach and giggled. Hannah broke out in the the ‘running man’, laughing like a dumbass.

Then she went stoic and stared at herself once more. Hannah reached up and let her hair down out of her bun. It was wavy, not curly. She was born with white hair due to Mary Antionette syndrome but she dyed it lavender. Her hair was long, it went past her butt, and it was soft and she had little curly baby hairs. They never went away.

Hannah flipped her hair and smiled brighter.

“Take my cousin? Bitch, where?”

 

“I would like to object.” Hannah announced as she took Alois’ beer from his hand. She elbowed him away as she held it to her lips and drank the fizzy bitter liquid until her throat burned. Then she handed the bottle back, half empty.

“You fucking giraffe.” Alois chortled as he took the bottle back.

“What? I didn’t get one.” Hannah flipped her hair and draped herself over her cousin, tussling his hair. “Sharing is caring, man.”

“But I don’t care.” Alois gently laughed before he took a sip of the intoxicating drink. He was already a bit buzzed.

“Oh yes you do, you ain’t gotta lie. You love this pussy.” Hannah cooed.

“Must you?” Alois wrapped his arm around her waist and gave it a little squeeze. Hannah felt her butterflies striking up again. “That was a mighty long piss.” Alois said.

Hannah shrugged. “Maybe I had to shit, we’ll never know.” She hummed.

“I don’t wanna know.” Alois snorted.

“I took a shit.” Hannah said.

“Oh-h-h-h my god, why in the fuck would you tell me that Hannah?” Alois groaned/laughed.

 

For at least half of the night Hannah stayed on her cousin’s arm, harassing him and draping herself all over him to annoy him, drinking his beer and eating his food. There wasn’t a moment you wouldn’t find Hannah with him. And that sucked, for Yatzari especially.

Alois ignored her calls and stopped answering her when they texted. It hurt, because she really was feeling him and thought they could be something more. Now he had the nerve to show up at this party with arm candy and ignore her? That was not how it went in Yatzari world. There was a split moment when Alois was with his friends and she was left in the kitchen, idly drinking a beer.

Gathering courage, Yatzari walked away from her friends. Yatzari wasn’t scared of anyone- but she looked like she had the strength of a grown man, even if she looked at feminine and girly. There was something about her.

Hannah idly drank her beer, leaning on the counter as she waited for her cousin to come back. He said he wouldn’t be long. Hannah texted Mina, telling her that everything was fine and she’d be home by 3. It took a lot of begging just to be able to come to this party.

Hannah turned off her phone and put it in her little clam clutch. Hannah glanced up and saw Yatzari coming toward her. Hannah would have smiled and waved if the circumstances were different. She sure as hell would have turned Lesbian too.

Hannah sighed and relaxed. She didn’t stand straight or put on a face. No bitch was gonna make her feel uncomfortable.

Yatzari stopped infront of her, looked Hannah up and down. She smiled. “Hey, how are you doin?” She asked.

Hannah took another sip of her beef. “I’m fine, just waiting for Alois.” Hannah said flatly. She could she something flicker on Yazari’s face. Yatzari held her hand, as if she was trying not to hit Hannah. Her brown eyes became harder.

“Yeah, so wassup with you and him? You the new bitch or something?” Yatzari asked flatly.

Hannah smiled at Yatzari. “I’m not the used bitch or the new bitch, I’m _the_ bitch.” Hannah straightened up. “Why do you wanna know? Because I can tell you why he left you unseen.” Hannah gently giggled. “Because when we talk, his phone is off, when we sleep together, his phone is off and when we fuck, his phone in my hand recording. You want a video boo? Because I have _plenty_.”

Yatzari arched her eyebrow at Hannah, a nasty looking taking over her pretty face. “I’m sorry, _who the fuck are you talking to like that?_ I came over here to ask a question-there’s no need to be petty.” Yatzari clasped her hands. “Bitch you must not know me- I’m _crazy_.”

Hannah tilted her head. “Bitch I’m talking to **you**. You came over here, yes, and you asked a question and I answered. I’m being polite so calm the fuck down. And I’m sorry? You must not know me either- because I’m also crazy _, I came from my mother_.”

Yatzari rolled her eyes. “Listen, Ma, you’re really sexy and I get your doing your thing and defending what you think is yours-“

“And you’re really sexy too Ma, I’m not gonna hate, you look good- you look _gorgeous_ but listen,” Hannah said. “I’m defending what is mine- he has always been mine, is and always will be okay? So I need you to understand that, turn the fuck around and walk away because I’m done with you. Just gimme your phone number so I can send you a video of me cumming all over that dick okay?”

Yatzari licked her red lips and slowly nodded, looking down at her feet. “It’s new year’s and the ball is about to drop, So I’m gonna let your disrespect slide. But in 2017, if I catch you on the streets it’s on sight, are we clear?” She asked.

Hannah smiled. “Crystal, I’ll be here after new year’s bitch. Don’t pull my hair and I won’t have cause to fuck you up.”

Yatzari rolled her eyes. “Mhm, he’s coming over to my house tonight, don’t cry about it.” Then she walked away.

“I’ll sleep on his pillow and wait for him in the morning.”

 

The ball was dropping in five minutes and everybody gathered in the Livingroom. It was cramped to be frank. Hannah was in the crowd with Alois and his friends, her hand around his waist and her head on his shoulder. She didn’t tell him about the little talk she had with his little ho.

“Damn you need a breath mint. Aunty’s gonna be mad.” Hannah teased.

“I’ll breath in her face, she knows it.” Alois chortled.

“If she slaps you Imma laugh.” Hannah chuckled.

“Then I’ll make you wet the bed.” Alois whispered.

Hannah purred and bit her lip. “And I’ll suck the soul out of your cock.” Hannah whispered in turn.

“Not if I put you in cardiac arrest first.” Alois kissed her cheek. Hannah licked his cheek, eliciting a groan from her cousin. She giggled and cuddled closer.

The countdown began.

**5**

Alois idly rubbed Hannah’s side, giving her butterflies.

**4**

Hannah squeezed him and sighed. “I love you.” She whispered.

**3**

“I love you too Hannah.” Alois whispered.

**2**

Hannah looked up at him, a soft smile growing on her lips.

**1**

Then she kissed his cheek. Alois turned his head and connected their lips. Her eyes fluttered close and so did his own. Their tongues danced in sync. Hannah turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek. Alois wrapped both hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

**_ HAPPY 2017! _ **

 


	13. Raindrops By Kerli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx isn't Jinx's real name.

_‘It’s a new year and also a new me.’_ Said no sane Hannah Annafellows.

Her pettiness was on a whole new level; Upgrade 2017.

“Can I see your phone?” Hannah held her hand out, her French tip acrylics freshly done and manicured into a claw shape.

“Why?” Alois asked before he shoved a handful of gummy bears into his mouth. He glanced up at his cousin then back down at his phone.

“I just wanna see it.” Hannah whined as she shook her hand. “Unless you have something to hide.” She added in a sassy tone.

“Hide what? This is my phone and unless you pay my bill then you don’t have to worry about me hiding anything.” Alois said with a mouthful of gummy bears.

“Give me the damn phone.” Hannah snapped as she reached forward and snatched his IPhone. Alois didn’t object, he stuffed my gummy bears into his mouth and chillaxed.

Alois had his hair back in a pink headband with blush on his cheek, courtesy of Hannah, and he wore a white t-shirt with grey jeggings and black ankle socks. Tis was the fourth day of the new year and Alois was just- in the zone. Hannah on the other hand made it her job to take up all of his time, stop him from texting when possible, you know her daily pettiness.

“Who is Marisol?” Hannah asked as she scrolled through his messenger app. “Who the fuck is Jada? Keri? Bridgett? _And why the fuck are you still texting that bitch Yatzari?_ Was her disrespectful eyeroll at me not enough for you to cut her off?” Hannah gave her cousin a nasty look.

Alois sorted for green gummy bears. “First off Hannah, why does it matter to you? And it’s a new year- just let it slide.” Alois glanced up at her, ignoring her nasty glare. “I could have stomped so many people at that party but I said _‘It’s a new year Alois, just stay on your grind’_.”

Hannah scoffed. “No- It matters to me because that bitch disrespected you and you’re sending her selfies? Did she know I was next to your dumbass when you took it? And half of these bitches look like they’re basic! The fuck is your problem?” Hannah snapped. She kept scrolling up in their texts. “It’s like you’re a fucking puppy- you can’t keep your dick to one wine at a time.” Hannah grumbled.

Alois reached out and snatched his phone from his cousin. “Why the fuck is my love life any of your concern? And so what if she rolled her eyes at you? Your fucking pettiness is unbearable! What you need to do is work on your anger problems and making friends because you lack in those departments.”

Hannah got on her knees and gave Alois a hard shove. “Bitch I am supposed to be your love life!” She screamed. “Ever heard of loyalty?! I’m your cousin and you’re supposed to have my back regardless of how angry and petty I am or can be!” Hannah shoved Alois again. “Because you can bet I’d ride into war for you! All I ask is that you not talk to her and you can’t even do that for me! Hannah! Your cousin!”

“First off you need to back the fuck up-” Alois shoved Hannah onto her ass. Hannah went to shove him back but he grabbed her hands and got on his knees over her. “She rolled her eyes at you- you roll your eyes at me all the time so what does it matter?! You know you’re like my little sister, trust and believe I’d go into war for you but come on Hannah! It was just an eyeroll! Fine- you don’t want me talking to her I won’t, you happy now?!”

Hannah gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw. “Yes- very.”

“Glad to know.” Alois scoffed before letting her wrist go.

Hannah shoved him and scrambled off the bed. She snatched her phone and her jacket before storming off, slamming the door behind her.

Alois gritted his teeth, his breath uneven. He yanked off the pink headband and threw it across the room. He growled and punched a hole into the wall above the bedhead.

 

Hannah pushed the door to the bodega and walked in. She glanced around, seeing it was nearly deserted. Jinx was behind the counter, popping gum and on his phone. Hannah sniffled and walked up the counter.

“How much are the smokes?” She asked as she slid a ten-dollar bill onto the counter. Jinx looked up at her, his blue eyes locking with her own. A smirk played on his lips.

“I need an I.D.” He said. “And they’re 11.50.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “I.D. my ass. You let Alois buy them.” She snapped.

Jinx let out a soft laugh and shook his head. He turned around and grabbed a pack of Newport smokes and put them on the counter. He took the ten and put it in the register.

Hannah licked her lips and took the pack of smokes. She wasn’t sure what she was doing with them, but she just wanted them. Perks of having leftover Christmas money.

“What are you gonna do with those?” Jinx asked curiously, tilting his head with that playful smile of his. Hannah looked up at him, really looked at him. She never noticed his sapphires were that intense. She never noticed the way his smile lines appeared when he smiled. Or the way his chocolate brown hair fell into his pale face, a perfect contrast.

Hannah stared at him for a bit more. Jinx snapped his fingers at her. “You high?” He asked with a soft chuckle. “I mean, I can splash water on you right now if you want.”

Hannah didn’t know what she was doing. She reached over the counter and placed her cold hand on his cheek. Hannah locked eyes with him, her sapphires on his own. Hannah leaned over the counter and pressed her lips to his own.

Hannah didn’t know what she was doing, but she knew he was a rebound.

Jinx’s eyes fluttered close and Hannah’s eyes stayed wide open. The kiss broke a few seconds later. Hannah offered him a soft smile. Jinx’s playful smirk returned. “My house or yours?” He asked.

Hannah gently giggled and bit her lip. “Only If you have a condom.”

 

Alois had calmed down by the time Hannah came back two hours later. He idly ate his third pack of gummy bears, picking out the green ones when Hannah came through his room door. She didn’t look at him as she grabbed her towel and the things she’d need in the shower.

Alois didn’t see her after that. She didn’t even sleep in his room that night.

 

 


	14. Stay - Rihanna Ft Ekko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incestuous relationships don't last.

Hannah had never had sex with anyone else other than her cousin. It was… different. She wasn’t at all comfortable. She felt so self-conscious. Hannah felt like she’d just given her virginity to a stranger. And Jinx was Alois’ friend. Jinx wasn’t even his real name- it was Justin. She learned that when he made her say his name.

Hannah slept with Mina that night. She didn’t want to sleep with Alois because then he’d make her feel guilty-simply by looking at him or hearing his voice. Hannah tried to avoid him, but he lived here. It wasn’t that simple.

Hannah sat on the front step, her sweater around her as she stared at her feet. She wasn’t thinking, she was just zoning out. The door opened, but Hannah didn’t register that. She registered the fact that Alois sat next to her on the steps.

She pulled her sweater tighter around her and looked at her feet again. “Hi…” She said softly.

“Are you mad at me?” Alois asked curiously.

Hannah shrugged. “No…” She said.

Alois nodded and looked at his feet. He had on socks. “Did I do something wrong? Didn’t I give you what you want?” Alois looked over at Hannah. “Why are you acting like that?”

Hannah sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m just thinking. I need to be alone.”

“About what?” Alois asked.

“Nothing.”

“Then how can you be thinking?”

“Go away.” Hannah sighed.

“No, I’m not going anywhere. I live here.” Alois said flatly.

“You’re annoying.” Hannah scoffed.

“Thanks.” Alois said.

They grew quiet for a minute. The cool air buzzed with life all around them.

“I had sex.” Hannah said randomly.

Alois quirked his eyebrow at her. “With?”

“Jinx.” Hannah said quickly.

Alois blinked. He could have sworn his vision was shook. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe, it was hard. Alois inhaled then exhaled, closing his eyes.

“Why. The. Fuck. Would you fuck my friend?” Alois said slowly. He opened his eyes and locked them on Hannah. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. It took all of his willpower not to slap the shit out of her. He wasn’t even angry. Alois wasn’t even pissed. Alois was furious.

Hannah sighed and looked down at her feet. “Because you made it clear you don’t want me.” Hannah said softly. “So why am I still holding on? Sure, I’ll be your cousin- I’ll still love you but I’m not gonna chase you…” Hannah blinked back her tears. She sniffled and swiped her hand at her eyes.

“But that’s my friend! What? Are you retarded?!” Alois snapped as he made wild motions with his hands.  “And I don’t want you?! I don’t want you?! The fuck is that supposed to me Hannah?! You never even fucking asked me- you went out and fucked my friend!”

Hannah gave him a nasty look. “So now you know how I feel when you go fuck those other girls then you still come back to me as if nothing’s wrong!” Her voice rose from a whisper to a strong reprimand. She stood up to face him, her anger growing by the second. “You don’t even make it clear! Your Bipolar ass keep sending me mixed signals and on top of that you don’t even realize it when I so gently hint my feelings for you, so fuck you!” Hannah reached out and shoved Alois with one hand and then walked away, leaving the front yard and walking down the sidewalk.

Alois blinked. Then he ran to catch up with her. “Don’t you walk away from me! You got my white ass on this sidewalk with no fucking shoes since you wanna be argue!” Alois screamed from behind her, attracting the attention of others.  “So let’s argue! If you take one more step pray to go I won’t fucking drag your ass by your hair back home!” Alois was literally doing the most. Walking in socks on the sidewalk and yelling at the top of his lungs at her, making a spectacle.

Hannah whipped around and screamed “You act like I wanna argue with you! You got me out here in these streets looking like a fool!” Hannah slapped her fist into her hand. “I fucking care about you and this is how you repay me?!”

“You’re saying it as if you made your feelings clear! You said nothing, you do nothing! If you really wanted me- if you really wanted to be something, then you’d stop ducking around the fucking bush! Until then Hannah, don’t say shit about me, my ho’s or my love life!” Alois screamed, slapping his own fist in his hand.

“Nah! Nah! You’re not gonna stand there and spew bullshit!” Hannah took a few steps forward. “I bust my ass, I bend over backwards! I gave you my virginity! I literally go to war for you and you’re gonna say I don’t hint my feelings for you!? I don’t do anything?!” Hannah shrieked. “Square the fuck up because you’re pissing me off! Square the fuck up!

“I’m saying it like it is!” Alois snapped. “If you don’t like the truth then I guess you’re not ready for the real world! On top of that, I would have damn sure said something if you told me! Not get mad and petty!”

Tears came to Hannah’s eyes, a sharp wave of emotion crashing down on her. Hannah gritted her teeth and balled her hands up. She stomped up to her cousin and pulled back before pasting a stinging slap on him.

 “Shut up.” She whispered.

Alois gritted his teeth. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Hannah, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He sighed and closed his eyes. “I can’t fucking stand you.” Alois whispered. He kissed her head. “I love you.

Hannah let loose and cried into his shoulder, ruining his shirt with snot and tears. She wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his back and trying to pull him closer than humanly possible. They stood there in silence.  Onlookers filmed the dispute on their phones while others ‘Aww’d’ or kept it pushing.

Hannah sniffled and took a deep breath. “I like you.” She whispered.

“You do?” Alois asked in a mere whisper.

Hannah dug her nails harder into his back. “I really do… and it’s hard for me… to come out and say it.” Hannah whispered. “So don’t ask…”

“Do you want to be with me?” Alois asked.

Hannah was quiet for a second. She was trying to register this. The argument replayed in her head repeatedly. She wished she could have said different things, maybe it wouldn’t have gotten so heated.

With a shaky breath, Hannah said “I do…”

Alois pulled back to see her face. Hannah tried to avoid looking at him, into his intense blue eyes. Alois gently took Hannah’s china and tilted her head upwards before pressing his lips to her own. Hannah’s eyes fluttered close and she kissed him back before she could even register she was being kissed. Alois’ eyes fluttered close as he got more into it, their tongues tasting each other, mouth on mouth as they swapped saliva.

The kiss broke, their breaths ragged. Their eyes locked, sapphire on baby blue.


	15. No Money - Galantis

Alois’ nose was in Hannah’s book and Hannah was on his phone. Alois sat leaning against his bedhead. Hannah was laying on his lags, her breast pressed onto the bed and her crotch on his own as he ass pressed against his lower stomach.

This was just another day of winter break, considering Hannah left on the 10th of January, since that’s when school resumed for her.

Hannah happily hummed as she unfriended all the girls on his facebook page. Hannah did it with a smile. If you were pretty or she simply didn’t like your name then you weren’t ‘Alois Aiko’s’ friend anymore. Shit, Hannah even unfriended the boys she didn’t like.

Alois flipped the page once more. He was on page 265. They were now crossing the Atlantic and he was submerged in the words. The more he read, the more he wanted to read. And Alois flipped another page. 267.

Hannah was on a whole new level of pettiness. She literally sent a group text to all the girls on messenger announcing that he was in a relationship then she left the group chat, letting the girls hash that out. She deleted numbers and names from his phone and photos. All the while, she listened to Steal Her Man By Taylor Girlz.

This was such a good week for Hannah. Hannah nodded her head as she scrolled through all his Instagram photos. God, Alois was so Alois. In one photo, he had a black hoodie over his head with a smirk in school, taking a selfie as some boy picked his nose in the background. In another Alois was in a fast-food joint with his friends, Aleistor and Finny in the background and he had a burger hanging out of his mouth, his blue eyes cast of to the side.

Hannah sighed in content as she unfriended Yatzari on Instagram, Facebook and snapchat. Hannah wondered about Yatzari, how she was doing these days. Oh, Hannah remembered her threat to ‘fuck her up’ on sight if she ‘caught’ Hannah in the street.

Hannah let out a loud laugh, prompting Alois’ attention.

“What’s so funny?” He asked. “Dank memes?”

Hannah flipped her hair and looked back at her cousin. “I was just remembering something.” Hannah said.

“Crazy ass.” Alois chortled as he looked back at the book. Alois never thought of himself as a reader, he dreaded it.

Hannah rolled her eyes, a smile growing on her face. She turned off his phone, pressing the power button. Hannah kissed the screen then tucked it into her bra. Then she lay her head on the bed and closed her eyes.

Her pettiness was something she prided.

 

With a straight face, Alois slipped his feet into his combat boots and then pulled on his sweater. He still had some unfinished business with his so-called ‘friend’. He cracked his neck and sighed. Then he cracked his fingers. The anticipation built up in his lower stomach.

Hannah came bouncing down the stairs, holding his phone and earbuds in her ears. Once she saw him, she paused and pulled one out.

“Are you going to the store?” Hannah asked as she sat on the last step.

Alois looked back at Hannah. “Was he better than me?” Alois asked.

Hannah arched her eyebrow. “What?”

“Was he better than me?” Alois asked once more, arching his own eyebrow to mock his cousin. “Was the sex good?”

Hannah looked down at her feet. “Are you gonna hold this against me? I already said I was sorry.” Hannah bit her lip. “I was just upset and I-“

“No, I’m just asking if it was enjoyable.” Alois leaned against the wall and looked down at Hannah.

Hannah shrugged. “It was awkward. It was mostly quiet until he made me say his name- but I guess that’s why it was awkward.”

Alois nodded. “Uh-huh. So did you want something? It’s on me.”

Hannah sighed and looked up at him warily. “Ice cream. I could really use some.” She said.

 

Jinx looked up when the door opened. Alois came through the door and went right up to the counter.

“What’s up?”” Jinx asked, offering Alois a mischievous smile. Alois’ face was straight, it was almost as if he was frowning but not quite.

“How was it?” Alois asked as he leaned on the counter.

Jinx arched his eyebrow. “How was what?”

“How did my dick taste?” Alois asked a bit louder.

Jinx pulled back. “Alois, why are you acting wild? Who are you talking to like that?” Jinx asked.

Alois sighed. “So now you’re acting brand new?” Alois asked. “Like you didn’t fuck her?” In a quick flash, Alois snatched Jinx’s collar and pulled him halfway over the counter.

“So I’m gonna ask you again: How did my cock taste?!” Alois pulled back and connected a blow to Jinx’s face.

Jinx’s nose began to leak blood. He punched Alois right back. Alois locked him in a headlock and sent punch after punch at Jinx’s face. He put force into each one, taking out his anger on Jinx and Hannah. Especially Jinx. He knew, he knew Hannah was related to him and he crossed the line.

Blood dripped onto the glass counter as Alois’ knuckles became bruised. Onlookers in the store recorded the scuffle and more people came in, trying to break it up.

“Let me go!” Jinx wheezed.

“Nah! Since your man enough to fuck then you’re gonna take this ass whooping like G!” Alois punched him again and again and again. Jinx grappled at Alois’ hands and his wrist trying to wriggle free. He heard police sirens in the distance.

Alois grabbed Jinx’s collar and with a surge of adrenaline he dragged Jinx over the counter and slammed him on the floor, knocking over a shelf of junk food. Jinx tried to get up only to have Alois stomp on his head.

“Let me go back to jail!” Alois kicked him again. Alois grabbed a little iron rack and hit Jinx with it. “I’m fucking tired of y’all! Claim to be my friend then you turn around and fuck me over!”

A police officer grabbed Alois from behind, holding his hands to his side. Alois still kicked at Jinx, who was unconscious. “I’m fucking done! Let me go to jail! Let me go!” Alois spit on Jinx.

The police officer forced Alois up against a shelf and slapped cuffs on him. Alois’ breath was hard, his emotions high He felt like he was dreaming as the officer dragged him outside and put him in the back of a squad car. It was all a trance.


	16. Brandberg - Anubis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffree Star Reborn. XD

Angela didn’t expect to get a call from the police station and finding out that her son was in a physical altercation when she was trying to spend quality time with her sister, Mina.

“Oh my god look at you!” Angela cried as she rushed into the interrogation room. Angela hugged Alois and pulled back to look at his face. Seeing that he was fine, Angela proceeded to go off on Alois. “What did you do?!” she demanded. “You do realize you might have to go back to juvenile detention?!” Angela groaned and ran a hand through her hair. 

She sighed. Heart break upon stress was all Alois gave her. “Where am I gonna find money to get a lawyer if Justin’s parent’s press charges, huh?”

Alois’ foot was handcuffed to the chair and so were his hands. He was a hassle. He was quiet, taking Angela’s scolding. Angela sighed and covered her face. “You’re just like your father.” She said.

Bail was set at 1,000 dollars.

 

When Alois got home he ignored Mina, walking right past her. He wasn’t even in the mood for Hannah’s questions. Alois was tired. He’d just lost a friend and more importantly he’d lost thousands of dollars too, all for her- Hannah.

“Why did you do it?” Hannah asked as she followed him into his bedroom. Alois nearly slammed the door in her face had she not slammed it with her hand. Hannah’s hands were heavy when she wanted them to be. Alois lazily kicked off his boots and took off his jacket.

“Because…” Alois said.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how pissed Claude would be at Angela for taking a thousand out of the savings. Angela and Claude’s arguments got heated and Alois always stood at the top of the stairs, waiting and praying for Claude to even think about hitting his mother. That’s when he was gonna catch a case- no one hits his mother.

Hannah sat at the edge of the bed, tucking her leg under her and putting her hands between her legs. “You told me you weren’t angry.” Hannah said. “If you were still angry then why didn’t you tell me? I don’t appreciate being lied to Alois.”

“Shut… the fuck up.” Alois sighed. “I’m not angry at you anymore, It’s Jinx I was angry at okay? You wouldn’t understand.”

Hannah reached out and put a hand on Alois’ leg. “No, but what if his family presses charges on you? What if you go back to juvie?” She questioned in a soft tone. “Then I won’t see you anymore- aunty Angie won’t see you anymore. You do know assault charges are one to twenty years in prison, right?”

“Hannah?” Alois said.

“Yes?

“Put the Shut to the Up.”

Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. She crawled up on the bed and lay next to the cousin, placing her hand on his stomach and laying her head on his shoulder. Hannah kissed Alois’ cheek. “What’s the matter with you?” She asked softly. “Have you been taking your medication?”

 “Don’t even bring that up. It’s not my Bipolarity.” Alois sighed and closed his eyes. “Everything in the past days- It’s just got me on edge.”

“So… It’s me?” Hannah asked.

“I never said it was you.”

“But I am everything.”

“God, you’re annoying.”

It was quiet for a bit. Alois relished in the silence. Hannah stared at Alois, studying his features. When he was little, Alois had a chubby face but now he had sculpted features and his sharp strong jaw made him even more attractive.

“I feel like this is all because I slept with your friend.” Hannah said, breaking the silence. “You know I would take that back if I could…”

“But you can’t.” Alois said.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up?” Hannah nuzzled her nose into his cheek. “I don’t wanna see you like this.”

“No, we’re even. I guess I know how you and other girls feel…” Alois sighed and slowly exhaled. “Especially you.”

Hannah kissed Alois’ neck. “You know I love you right?”

Alois nodded. “I love you too…”

“Good, now shut and get the fuck out of your feelings.” Hannah giggled. “You gotta attend to your girl’s petty needs oh, and I’m keeping your phone.”

 

“I mean… I don’t mind but I’m not going outside like this.” Alois said as he looked at all of Hannah’s makeup. She owned hell of a lot for someone so pretty. Alois still didn’t understand why girls wore makeup if they were hella cute. He grew up with Hannah and he heard Mina constantly telling her natural beauty is the best beauty, so it kinda was engraved in his mind also.

“So I went out and got you your own foundation.” Hannah smiled as she picked up a L’Oréal True match bottle full with pale liquid with just a hint of color. Pale Peach, was the shade. “Because you always refuse to wear my foundation.” Hannah flipped her hair. “And you call me petty.”

Alois chuckled and rubbed his nose. “Your foundation isn’t meant for me and I’m pretty sure it would be black face if I did.”

Hannah paused in reaching for a foundation brush. “You have a point. Lucky I got you your own.” Hannah grabbed the flat brush and pumped some the foundation onto the back of her hand. Alois closed his eyes and held completely still as Hannah applied the foundation. She used a beauty blender to make it look smooth.

“I look the same, just more like plastic.” Alois said as he looked into the mirror. Hannah snorted. “You’re lucky as hell. You don’t have acne.”

“I don’t eat chocolate as much as you do.” Alois hummed.

“You ate my pussy on new year’s, liar.” Hannah said with short laugh. Alois opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. He sighed and closed his eyes so Hannah could apply the banana powder.

 …

“OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SHOOK!” Hannah announced as she took multiple pictures of her cousin.

Alois pursed his lips and posed for the camera. “Amen!” Alois clapped his hands and made a ‘pop’ sound with his tongue.

“Show the camera who’s boss!” Hannah said as she crouched low and snapped a picture.

Alois skin was flawless and pale with just a hint of color. His face was contoured with a light brown and Anastasia highlight. His blonde eyebrows were blonder and bolder, perfectly shaped and there was a splash of highlight on his cupids bow. His eyelid were covered with a lovely dark blue fading in black with winged eyeliner and a hint of black glitter and a splash of gold in the corners of his eyes. His lips were covered in matte black lipstick from colourpop named “Friday”. He had bronze highlight from Anastasia Beverly hills on his cheeks, temples and there was a splash on his nose.

Hannah beat his face and snatched his nose with immense talent.

Hannah sat on the bed with her cousin, leaning onto him. She smiled along with Alois and snapped a picture. “Just gotta get one for the future.”

They posted those pictures onto Alois’ facebook page for his fanbase and followers. The likes and comments came pouring in. You thought Alois was daddy without makeup? Think again. The pictures went viral and with fame came hate.

Alois was mistaken for a girl.

“They fucked up for that!” Alois stuffed gummy worms into his mouth as he scrolled through the comments. “I have a very large dick, thank you very much!”

Hannah giggled and shook her head. She popped a gummy worm into her mouth. “But if you had a pussy it wouldn’t be fat.”

“Exactly the reason why I don’t want one- how could they cut my ass on a level like that? I do not look like Jeffree Star reborn!”

“I mean, would you let me see it?” Hannah pondered. “Would you shave it or keep hair? Would you use tampons or pads? Would it have a cute smell?”

Alois looked up from his phone at his cousin, with an unamused face. “Stop it, you nasty.”

“I’m genuinely curious.” Hannah giggled as she threw a gummy worm at him. “I mean would it be pink? Or like a pink-ish brown? Or just brown?”

Alois slowly blinked at Hannah. Then he looked down at his phone, not wanting to entertain the conversation.

 

 

 

  


	17. Your Number - Ayo Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cheap filler.

“Square up Lil bitch, wassup?” Hannah put her fist up and took a stance. She licked her lips and let out a breath. She was about to get beat up.\  
“I’m ready, you ready?” Alois teased as he put his fist up.   
“So hit me then.” Hannah bounced on her feet. She even tied up her hair   
“Nah, you hit me first,” Alois said.   
“I don’t hit first.” Hannah chortled.   
“Right.” Alois swiped at Hannah and she knocked his fist with her wrist and then tried to punch him, getting her own fist batted away. Hannah giggled and moved in, quickly punching Alois in the stomach.

Alois punched her in the breast and used two fingers and pressed them to her nose, pushing her head back.   
“Ooh!” Hannah cried as she hugged her breast.

“You little bitch!” She groaned. Hannah fell down onto the lawn and rolled into a fetal position.

  
“Oh come on, I barely even touched you.” Alois laughed as he let his hands fall.

Hannah groaned once more and rolled onto her ass. “You punched me in my breast.” She whined. “You lucky I don’t yank out your Brazilian sew in.” Hannah got to her feet, still rubbing her breast.   
“Good thing I don’t wear sew-ins.” Alois chuckled as he squared up. Hannah let out a sigh and squared up.   
Hannah swung first. Alois backed up, bouncing on his feet. Hannah advanced and swiped at him again. Alois knocked her fist away with his own and landed a blow on her breast, again.  
“Oh my god!” Hannah said. “Now I’m really about to fuck you up.”   
“Yeah, right.” Alois hummed in a sing-song tone.

  
Hannah abandoned all logic and charged Alois head on. She tackled him to the floor before he could react and sat her 120-pound self on his chest. Hannah held her fist at the ready, poised over Alois’ face.   
“Hit my breast again, do It I dare you.” Hannah challenged.   
Alois snickered and put his hands up in surrender. “Is that an order?” He teased as he held Hannah’s wrists.  
Hannah rolled her eyes. “That was rhetorical.” She scoffed. “Seriously-“

  
Alois tightened his hold on Hannah’s wrists and veered sideways. Hannah let out a little cry as she fell. Alois crawled onto her and sat on her stomach, looking a bit feminine from the back. Hannah pouted. “Let me up.” She said.\

  
“Maybe,” Alois said as he let all 110 pounds of Alois sink into her stomach and he let her wrist go. Hannah sighed and took a deep breath, hands on her breast. She looked at him. “For someone so small you’re heavy.” She exhaled then inhaled.   
“I said nothing when you were crushing my ribcage.” Alois stuck his tongue out at Hannah. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket, his thumbs moving quickly across the screen. Hannah stared at the creepy sloth on the back of his phone case. Then she moved her hands from her breast and snaked them around Alois’ slim waist and grabbed his ass.   
Alois kept tapping his phone screen. “Why the fuck are you grabbing my ass?” He asked casually.   
“Because it’s soft,” Hannah said as she gave it a squeeze then let her hands rest on his cheeks. “Damn Alois you been holding out on me?”  
“What?” Alois laughed and shook his head. “You’re a creep.”   
Hannah began to move her hips upward in a swift motion, making Alois’ small frame bounced on her stomach. “It doesn’t jiggle.” She said in disappointment, hands still on his ass,  
Alois tucked his phone back into his pocket and snatched Hannah’s hands off of his ass. “Don’t be grabbing my ass like that- I don’t swing that way.” Alois returned them to her breast. Hannah innocently looked at her cousin as she put her hands back on his ass. Alois took her hands off of his ass. Hannah put them back. Alois moved them. Hannah put them back.   
“If you don’t-“ Alois snatched her hands off his ass and put them on her breast, holding them there.   
“But your ass is soft,” Hannah whined.   
Alois rolled his eyes rolled off of Hannah, laying on the lawn next to her. “I don’t have an ass.”   
“But it’s there and it’s soft,” Hannah said slowly.   
Alois snorted. “Okay, creep.”   
After that they went back inside, Alois stealing some candy canes off the Christmas tree. He opened the plastic and sucked on the peppermint candy as he and Hannah walked to his room.   
“Do you ever wonder what sucking dick with an orange taste like?” Hannah asked randomly.  
Alois looked at Hannah with genuine worry and concern. “What?” He said.   
“Like, how does skin and orange juice taste like?” Hannah clapped her hands. “Oh! Have you ever tried a banana? Like, just smashing it all over a dick and then sucking-“  
“Hannah I don’t suck dick.” Alois cut in.   
“I’m just asking.”  
“But I don’t suck dick.”  
“Alois I’m just ask-“  
“I don’t suck dick.”  
“But what if-“  
“I don’t suck dick.”

The days were becoming more and more boring. All they ever did was sit around, read, use their phones, eat and watch T.V. They didn't even fuck anymore. Thus the bright idea of going to the park emerged.  
Hannah took Alois' sweater and ignored his protest. Alois wanted to wear that sweater also but Hannah didn't care.  
Thus they set off after Hannah let Mina know she was stepping out. Hannah jumped over cracks in the sidewalk and hummed a soft tune as she skipped alongside her cousin, her breast bouncing happily too.   
Alois was occupied on his phone, leisurely scrolling down his Instagram news feed. He never really used Instagram, but he had the odd urge to check it out.

Hannah hummed as she pulled the hood over her head and pulled the drawstrings. She turned to look at her cousin. "How do I look?" She asked as she spread her hands.   
Alois looked up from his phone at her. Then he turned it off and put it in his pocket, giving her his full undivided attention.   
"You look scary," Alois said.   
Hannah rolled her eyes. "Well, it's your sweater." She crossed her arms.   
"That you chose to wear luv, let's not get too cocky now." Alois chortled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.   
Hannah playfully shoved Alois and turned away, giggling. "Cause it makes my boobs look big." She said.   
"Your boobs are already big," Alois shrugged. "But that's none of my bussiness."  
Hannah gasped. "Ah! Did you just used that kermit meme on me?!"   
Alois snickered and shrugged. "Maybe,"

"No-o-o, Alois dont-t-t-t-t!" Hannah screamed as she clutched the swing chains.   
"Stop being a baby!" Alois laughed as he gave her a hard shove, sending her flying.  
Hannah screamed and laughed as she went up and down, her stomach lagging behind her with every movement.   
"I fucking hate you!" Hannah laughed as she tossed her head back.   
"Yeah right," Alois gave her another shove, sending her higher.   
Hannah kicked out her legs every time she went upwards and bent them in when she went backwards.   
"Sit on my lap." Hannah said as she quickly patted her thigh.  
Alois walked around the pole and sat on the swing next to her and began to slowly move. Soon he was in pace with Hannah. Small giggles and snickers filled the air for a few minutes along with ringing silence.

Hannah slowed down, slowly rocking as she looked at her cousin. He had one hand clutching the chains and his phone in his other hand as he went up and down. Hannah was waiting for him to drop his phone, she would howl like a hyena.   
Alois glanced over at her and tucked his phone in his pockets. "Do you wanna do the creep?" Alois asked, arching his eyebrow at her.   
Hannah arched her eyebrow, not to mock him but because she was confused. "Excuse me?" She asked.   
"It's a dance- I can play the song for you right now." A smile played on Alois' lips. Hannah rolled her eyes and smiled. "I can't stand you." She giggled as she stood.   
Hannah yawned and stretched.   
"Nice ass." Alois commented.   
"Likewise." Hannah turned around and smirked at him. Alois clicked his teeth. "I'm hungry."

"Really? I'll buy you something if you want." Hannah perked up, a soft smile playing on her lips.   
"I want Subway." Alois said as he got up. He flipped his hoodie up, covering his flaxen hair.   
Hannah held out her hand. Alois looked at her hand then looked at her. He chortled and then took her hand and led her away from the swing set.

Hannah felt butterflies coming on again. Sure, she had held his hand before but holding it now under these circumstances was enough to make her feel... odd. In a good way though.  
Alois' hand was warm. Her fingers fit perfectly in the little spaces between his own. Her palm was soft and his own was soft-hard.   
They walked in silence until Alois' phone rang, singing the Nasty Remix CheddaDaConnect.

"Ooh!" Hannah let his hand go and broke out into her weird version of the naenae. People stared at Hannah as they walked by. Hannah used the sidewalk as a stage and she didn't care.   
"And like my mix tape I got you girl coming soon!" Hannah brushed off her shoulders and slid to the side.

'She pinned that ass on me like a horse'

"Then she turned around and said you can't afford me." Alois joined her in her lawlessness. Hannah was like that one dumb friend you had to entertain.

'First let me hop out the motherfuckin Porsche' With those lyrics bot cousins did a powerful whip, Hannah almost busting her ass.

"I ain't got no kids but she still call me papi!" Hannah and Alois sang loudly as they fell all over each other, abandoning their dancing.   
"Okay, okay no funny." Alois said out of breath as he pulled out his phone and answered it.   
"Hello?"

Hannah fanned herself and sighed. She pulled up her black tights and then flipped Alois' hood back over her lavender hair. She pulled out her own phone to see if anyone texted her or called her. It was the same as always. No one did.   
Hannah frowned and tucked it back in her pocket.

"Okay- Listen- I don't care." Alois said into his phone before he hung up.  
"Who was that?" Hannah asked curiously.   
Alois took her hand and brought it up to his face. "Finny." Alois liked the muted lilac color. He then held it and then began to walk again.   
"For?"  
"Some party." Alois answered.   
"You're not going?" Hannah asked.  
"I tend to ghost and then show up a few months later, so no." Alois said as they turned the corner.   
Hannah groaned and let his hand go and twirled. "You're so lucky with friends and everything."

"NEXT!"

"Damn Hannah you stay embarrassing me." Alois snickered as they stepped up the counter.  
"That's my job though." Hannah giggled as she took his hand and clutched it.   
"Okay, okay shush." Alois whispered.   
"Shush in a quiet or shut up?" Hannah whispered.   
"Shut up." Alois whispered.  
"Shut up as in like-"  
"Hannah."  
"Okay-y-y."

Alois looked at the cashier. "Can I just get the meat lovers foot long with white bread and..." Alois trailed off. He looked at Hannah. "I'm about to run up your bill." He told her.  
"As long as I get a kissy kiss." Hannah cooed.  
Alois laughed and looked back at the cashier. "and five cookies with a large drink."  
"Okay, and you?"  
"What he said." Hannah said quickly.   
"That'll be $22.64."  
Hannah pulled out her phone and opened the case. She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed it to the cashier.   
"Ooh, she got money~" Alois sang.   
"So am I eligible for a lap dance?"

 


	18. I like - Tink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TAG; DONALD TRUMP, DEPORTATION JOKES, SLAVERY JOKES

A soft sigh escaped Alois’ lips. His eyes looked upon her with love and admiration. His hands held her and caressed her. Alois was in love. He felt such strong feelings towards Hannah, stronger than they were before. He just didn’t feel the need to protect her, make her smile and spend time with her. He felt the need to be up in her business 24/7. He felt the need to uplift her and make her feel like the only girl in the world, he felt the need to hold her and caress her, to ensure she was comfortable, happy, content.

Alois of course, didn’t show these feelings towards her. She was Hannah, the same snotty nosed little girl that followed him around, demanded he play dolly with her and watch Barbie movies. But this was Hannah, a mature woman who had a good sense of humor, made the best out of every situation, kept her feelings and honesty above and the queen of pettiness. This was Hannah.

Alois moved some hair from her face and caressed it. A soft smile played on his lips. If Hannah meant Grace in Hebrew, then Hannah shouldn’t be named Hannah. She was a tumbling giraffe. Alois moved it bit closer and took Hannah’s thick thigh and put it on his waist. Hannah was warm. She was fluffy too.

Alois could stare at her all day. She wasn’t like all the other girls he’d dated or fucked. Maybe it was the ethnic difference in looks and features. Or maybe it was because this was Hannah. Alois liked her pug nose. He liked her sultry eyes, he could always know whether she was happy with him or pissed. He liked her full dark lips. He liked the contrast.

Alois remembered one Thanksgiving when he came over, he and Hannah put on Mina’s heels and makeup, took her purse and wondered out of the house. Luckily, the daycare brought them back to a fuming Mina and upset Angela. Alois shared his ice cream with her that night. Alois wondered what would have happened if the daycare didn’t bring them back.

A couple of minutes later, Hannah yawned and opened her eyes. She didn’t expect Alois to be staring at her like a coocooey (Cucuy). She blinked and then turned her head to see his alarm clock. It was only 9.

“It’s too damn early for this shit,” Hannah grumbled as she turned onto her side and snatched one of his pillows and laid her head on it, closing her eyes.

“Early for what?” Alois reached out and pulled off her nightcap. He twirled a strand of her lavender hair. Alois suggested she dye her hair black, but she dyed it lavender anyway.

“Yo-o Jim you really wilding for no reason!” Hannah said as she whipped around to look at her cousin. “The fuck you snatching bitches head tie’s for?” Hannah arched her eyebrow. “You want your dick sucked? You wanna go shopping? What? Why are you being so childish this morning fam?”

Alois pressed his lips together and blinked. “No, I just want to talk to you,” Alois said. He brought her hair up to his face and made a mustache with it, pushing out his lips.

Hannah sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. “You’re 17.” She said.

“So?”

“Act like it, I’m supposed to be the one snatching weaves and head tie’s.” Hannah let out a weak laugh. “Whatchu wanna talk about?” She asked in a flirty tone.

“You,” Alois said, a smile playing on his pink lips.

Hannah looked at him for a second. “You grew up with me, what do you not know.” Hannah snorted.

Alois tilted his head. “I don’t know, how about you tell me?”

Hannah sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m tired as shit. You seem not to be catching that notion.”

Alois’ expression dropped into a name brand Alois Trancy expression called ‘No fucks given’. “So? Get your stupid ass up, I wanna talk. Don’t make me snatch your underwear next.”

A giggle slipped from Hannah’s throat. “Don’t-t-t. My pussy Isn’t shaved.” She smiled.

Alois snorted. “So?”

 

“Justin’s family isn’t pressing any charges, thankfully. But now we have to worry about the court and your probation officer.” Angela said, her eyes boring holes into Alois back.

Alois shrugged. “I don’t care.” He closed the fridge and put a plate of fried tilapia on the counter.

Claude cleared his throat. “Alois don’t talk to your mother like that.” He said in mono tone as he turned the page in his newspaper.

“I’m sorry- this was an A and B conversation, Claude.” Alois snapped as he unwrapped the plastic wrapping on the plate. Alois gave Claude a snarky look and rolled his eyes. “You need to C your way out before I have cause to F you up.”

Claude wasn’t pleased. “Angela, talk to your son before I have to.” He said flatly. Angela bit her lip, glancing between her son and her husband.

“Alois-“

“ _What? Let me just- Who the fuck are you talking to like that? Talk to me? The fuck are you gonna say?_ ” Alois deepened his tone. “ **Oh, Alois I’m gonna fuck you in the ass because your mom will always say yes to me?** ”

“Jim!” Angela snapped, pounding her hand on the counter.

“ **WHAT?** ” Alois snapped. “Don’t call me Jim, you don’t get to call me Jim- **_No one_** does!”

“Can you please just behave!?” Angela pleaded, her eyes wide and worry and distress playing on her young face.

Alois rolled his eyes. “I’ll behave when you start picking the right side- I mean you’re just pathetic! Who needs a man to take care of them? Or are you just a lonely old-“

“ _Alois._ ”

All eyes flew to the kitchen’s arched doorway. Mina stood there, hands on her hips and an unpleased look on her face. Hannah lingered behind her mother, sapping up all the drama.

“ _Don’t talk to your mother like that. God will not bless you and your path will always be clouded._ ” Mina stepped aside. “ _You should go take a walk with Hannah, clear your mind. Maybe come back and apologize_.” Mina’s tone was easy but it instilled fear into the teenager’s frame. She wasn’t asking, she was demanding.

Alois gave Angela and Claude one last dirty look. Then he left, walking quickly past Mina. He felt as if she’d drop a heavy hand on his neck and make him stumble. _She did it before and she’d do it again._

 

Alois slammed his room door and threw himself onto his bed. “Fuckin’ hate that bitch.” He grumbled. Hannah pushed the door a few seconds later and came in, closing it behind her. Hannah bit her lip. Staring at her cousin. She was unsure what to do when this happened. She was never good at these things.

Hannah quietly walked over to the bed and crawled onto it and settled beside her cousin. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She asked quietly.

“No.” Alois said flatly.

Hannah sighed. “What did you mean when you said that?” Hannah asked. “About your mom always saying yes?”

Alois brought himself up off the bed and he got to his knees before getting up and walking to his closet. Alois opened the doors and yanked out a random gray t-shirt and threw It on.

Hannah arched her eyebrow. “Alois don’t ignore me.” She said.

“I’m not ignoring you. I’m just not talking.” Alois said smartly as he slipped on a sleeveless black windbreaker with gold zippers.

Hannah bit her lip and looked down at the bed. She didn’t know what to do when he got like this. She never knew what to do.

Hannah got up and went to his vanity. She pulled the draw and tumbled through the pill bottles, looking for his medication. Emotion, human emotion is that emotion is a pleasant or unpleasant mental state organized in the limbic system of the mammalian brain.

Hannah turned around, holding a white pill bottle. “So, you’re gonna take these pills, okay?” Hannah said. “Then we’re gonna sit down and talk or go outside if you want to. I’m not gonna have you running around in these streets out of it because of some stupid argument. Next thing you know you aren’t looking where you’re going and you get ran over.”

Alois looked up from lacing up his black timberlands. He stared at his cousin. “Those are mood stabilizers, Hannah. I didn’t have a random mood swing- I’m actually upset for a valid reason.” Alois said in a matter-of-fact tone. “So, I’m not taking those. If you want to come with me then you can, I’m not stopping you.”

“Then how about you take some antidepressants?” Hannah arched her eyebrow. “Or do I have to stick a needle in your neck just to get you to calm down?”

“I’ll punch you in your breast, bet.”

“Fine, I’m coming. Wait for me.”

 

They held hands as they walked down Percy Av. They swung their hands, looking at the sidewalk and trying to miss cracks in the sidewalk. Alois was still a bit upset, but he was feeling better. Hannah drowned him with her weirdness and odd conversations.

“Alright, so remember that movie, Barbie in a mermaid tail?” Hannah asked.

Alois nodded. “Yeah.”

“Don’t you ever wonder; if we were mermaids what would our color theme be bro?” Hannah asked slowly as she looked into space. “I feel like mommy would be a purple or velvet because she’s such a violent woman…”

Alois let out a soft laugh. At times, he thought she was high, but this was just Hannah. He shrugged. “I’d probably be black.” He said.

Hannah quickly looked at him. “Black? Boi, did you just say black? _WHERE_ is the fun in that? How about gold? A shimmering gold because I know your ass be tacky like that,” Hannah waved her hand. “Don’t deny it~!”

Alois gently laughed and shook his head. “Gold? Mmm, nah.”

“Do you know how bad a black tail would look on your ass? I mean- black clothing suit you,” Hannah threw her hands in the air then ran it over her body. “And of course, I do too.” She said in a syrupy tone.

“ _When your cousin isn’t lowkey colorblind._ ” Alois whispered.

“Ah!” Hannah gave him a playful shove. “Ain’t nobody tryna be colorblind now- Donald Trump is the president so I suggest you open your eyes, Alois.”

Alois let out a short laugh. “But I’m not even full Hispanic.”

“But Uncle Jim was.” Hannah wiggled her brows. “Must be why you’re so attractive and you just scream ‘fuckboy’ because lord- If you looked like aunty Angela alone I’d run.” Hannah clapped her hands. “Oh- and you’re still liable to get deported. But shit- let me not talk. I have to read over everything I sign from now on before I fuck around and sign up for slavery.”

Alois snickered and laughed at every remark she made, his face tinting a light shade of pink. He held his stomach and hunched over, gasping for air. Hannah smiled and hummed. It was always easy to make him laugh.

“Okay!” Alois breathed. “Okay.” Alois sighed and stood straight and then fanned his face. Then he looked at Hannah and then snickered again. “If I gotta scale the wall then you better find the railroad.” He snickered, his voice pitching at the end before he went into laughter.

Hannah clapped her hands. “Catch us in Guyana, India, Africa, the fuck?”

 

The walk itself helped, but the conversations they had whilst they walked is what made Alois’ mood lighten. He forgot all about for just a little while.

“Baby you know your ass looks good in those pants.” Hannah remarked from the bed.

Alois paused. He turned to look at Hannah. “What ass?” He asked.

“That ass.” Hannah giggled. “If I had a dick I’d slap it on your ass.”

Alois pressed his lips together and raised his brow. “So, do you want the hungry man or the breakfast supreme?” Alois walked over to his desk and sat in the chair.

Hannah lolled her head. “The breakfast supreme. Make sure they add bacon because they’re always trying to jip a bitch of her bacon.”

Alois let out a soft laugh and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had 21 missed calls from an unknown number. With mild curiosity, Alois called the number back. After the third ring the call picked up.

_“Alois?”_

“Hello? Who is this?” Alois asked. “And how do you know my name?”

There was a pause. _“It’s me, Yatzari.”_

“Yatzari? Are you sick or something?” Alois asked curiously. 

Hannah paused in her perverted studies and looked up at her cousin A.K.A Her boyfriend, her sapphires clouding over. She wasn’t pleased.

_“No… I’ve just been crying…”_

Alois was quiet for a second. He locked eyes with Hannah and knew right away she wasn’t pleased. Alois felt as if he should ask why, but she wasn’t his business, she wasn’t his concern. Hannah was his business, she was his concern.

“Sorry to hear that, I’ve gotta go.” He didn’t even wait for a reply. He just hung up and he didn’t dare look at Hannah as he looked through his contacts for Charmant Cafe.

“Why is she calling your phone?” Hannah asked in a harsh tone. “Aren’t we past this?”

“She didn’t call me, I called her.” Alois said flatly.

“Why?” Hannah demanded. “Call her again so I can reach through that damn phone and give that bitch a pounding- Call her again!”

“Will you calm down?” Alois sighed. “It was an unknown number, she called 21 times and I wanted to see who it was.”

Hannah glared at him for a minute. Then she said “Block the number. Because I swear to sweet Jesus I will post her nudes on Facebook and beat her like a dog if she shows up to this house.” Hannah arched her eyebrow. “Because I’d like to know why she’s blowing up your phone. _One call nuh bad, two calls: ehh yuh pushing it_ but twenty-one?” She’d switched from English to Broken English.

Alois sighed and rolled his eyes. This was the pettiness he liked. This was the pettiness he hated. “Fine.” Alois said as he did as she asked.

 Hannah held out her hand, her acrylic nails brown and shaped. “Lemme see.” She said.

Alois flashed her his phone screen long enough for her to see that he did what she wanted.

Hannah rolled her eyes and settled down again. “Mkay, carry on Baby.” She said in her usual sweet tone. “I want hot vanilla with it too.”

 

“Ooh! My tummy hurts!” Hannah groaned as she held her stomach. She’d just finished eating the breakfast supreme and drinking an entire mug of hot vanilla. She was spent. She was set for days.

Alois jumped on the bed next to her and flopped on his stomach. “I feel like I’m about to burst.” He groaned.

Hannah sighed and rubbed her stomach as if she was carrying a baby. She looked down at her little swell. Hannah looked over at her cousin. “We should fuck.” She said.

“I just ate.” Alois groaned.

“Just lay your fat ass back and I’ll ride.” Hannah giggled as she sat up.

“How about you suck my dick?” Alois suggested. “You know your lazy ass will give up in a few minutes and fall asleep.”

Hannah giggled. “Nah, you should just finger me.”

“Okay.” Alois moved his hand from his side and placed it on her lower tummy, squeezing her little pudge. Then he slid his hand into her yellow panties. Between her legs were extremely warm. Hannah let out a soft sighed and opened her legs wider as she lifted her t-shirt and squeezed her breast. Alois began to teasingly rub her, moistness wetting his fingers with every passing minute.

_“Oh, yes…”_


	19. Just like Fire - P!ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; VIOLENCE

Was it weird if Hannah liked when Alois took her out? Even if it was to the bodega or the park, she just loved being on his arm. Sure, he was her cousin but he was now her boyfriend. So it was his job to show her off.

Even when she looked like a bum in her black tights, tank top and flipflops. She wasn’t even wearing a bra. Hannah didn’t have to be scared or self-conscious because her breast were perky. Her nipples didn’t play peek-a-boo.

A soft sigh, Hannah fanned herself and flipped her long lavender hair over one shoulder. “Damn, it’s hot today.” She said.

“To be honest,” Alois agreed as he fanned his own self. His blonde hair was still wavy and the sides were still fresh cut from new year’s. He wore baggy grey pants that hung low on his waist and his white t-shirt was off, around his neck. His abdomen was out of doors, yes, but it was something Alois was proud of. Other than his blonde hair and blue eyes, Alois was proud of his abdomen. It made girls look at him a _third_ time.

“My breast are sweating.” Hannah whined as she flipped her hair forward, bending over. Hannah took a black scrunchie from around her wrist and tied her long hair into her a bun atop her head.

“I’m taking a cold shower when we get back, you can’t join me.” Alois hip bumped Hannah, making her stumble to the left. Hannah straightened and shoved her cousin, letting out a little laugh. “Fuck you Alois!”

“What did I do-o-o?” Alois chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. He fanned his face and let out a breath.

“Nah, switch me sides. You’re the boy and the oldest.” Hannah said as she walked around Alois and onto the inner part of the sidewalk. “Not tryna kill my ass today.”

“Ah! What makes you think I wanna die?” Alois asked.

Hannah paused. A smirk grew on her lips. “You right, Cuzzo.” Hannah grabbed Alois’ shoulders and jumped on him. “Hannah!” Alois grunted as he caught her legs.

“Onward to the nail salon!” Hannah cried as she pointed down the block.

“Your fat ass.” Alois grumbled as he began to walk.

 

The nail salon was busy. Soft music played, and it only annoyed Alois further. He sat in the waiting area right in front of the fan, looking around hopelessly. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Hannah made him forget his phone in the house. So all he could do was wait on her.

Alois opted to pick up an outdated magazine and flip through the pages. They didn’t appeal to him at all. He found the women pretty, but their bodies weren’t his type. The fuck was Alois gonna do with a stick of a woman? He liked them slim-thick or just plain thick. There was no in-between. So Alois tossed the magazine down and sat back.

Hannah was getting her acrylics re-done. It was far too late for fillers. The smell of the acrylic made her giggle. It smelled so good. It felt soothing when it went onto her nails, cold and smooth.

“Don’t forget that little speck, I want it to be smooth.” Hannah said as he pointed to the bump on the dry acrylic.

The woman on the other side of the table was just about fed up with Hannah. Hannah made her wear gloves and kept reprimanding her over every little mistake like she was blind. She had half of mind to fuck up Hannah’s nails. But alas, she knew customers like Hannah would come right back. With a sigh, she filed the bump down and then picked up the nail clipper.

Hannah looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alois stood at her side, looking at the procedure. He didn’t look interested.

“What’s the matter?” Hannah asked.

“I’m bored.” Alois answered.

Hannah chortled, letting air out of her nose. “You’re going crazy without your phone, aren’t you?”

Alois nodded. “Yup.” He popped the ‘P’.

“Wanna use mine?” Hannah asked curiously.

Alois held out his hand. Hannah placed the rosegold 6s in his hand. “I put your fingerprint in last night.” She said.

Alois paused. “Creep.” He said before walking away.

Alois was snooping on Hannah’s phone. He read the little text messages she had, last one was sent to Mina on the 6th. He went through Hannah’s pictures. Hannah was a good noodle, she didn’t have any inappropriate pictures of herself on the phone. She had cute selfies and odd little snapchat stories.

With a soft chuckle, Alois sent them to himself, just because. When Hannah wasn’t here all they did was text and stalk each other’s pages. He liked to have something to look at when he felt lonely. Being the only child was a lonely life. Sure, he was spoiled rotten but Alois sometimes wished he had a little brother or sister- one that he didn’t love in a romantic way and wasn’t attracted to.

Alois looked up as a girl sat opposite of him. He didn’t think anything of it and looked back down at Hannah’s phone. A softly laughed at Hannah’s snapchat stories of the two little fishies that died in her toilet bowl.

“You, boy with no shirt.”

Alois looked up. She had a thick Mexican accent. He arched his eyebrow at her. She had neck length pale blonde hair, a narrow nose with wide dark brown eyes, thin pink lips and freckles.

“You’re not cold?” She asked.

Alois tilted his head. “You don’t know how to address someone properly?” Alois asked in turn.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Well I don’t know your naaammmee.” She smiled a cute smile. “And you’re cute though,”

Alois nodded. “Thanks.” He looked back down at Hannah’s phone and continued going through her gallery. Hannah took a photo in the school bathroom, camera at selfie angle, her lips plump and glossy and her eyes wide with innocence. Alois sent that one to himself.

“You nosy little shit!” Hannah said as she came over. “You don’t know if I have nudes in there.”

Alois lolled his head. “You’re acting like I haven’t seen them already.” Alois teased he stood up.  “Did you get color or not?” He took Hannah’s hands and looked at the neat acrylics.

“Nah, I like to paint them myself.” Hannah slapped his chest. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

“It’s on me then.” Alois held the door for Hannah and slapped her ass as she walked by.

“Fuck you.” Hannah giggled as she gave him a little shove. Alois followed her out of the nail salon onto the sidewalk.

“Oh, when?” Alois quizzed.

Hannah looked at him with feigned surprise. “Oh, so now you want this pussy?” She said. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Why would you think that?” Alois asked as he swung his t-shirt in his hand. Hannah shifted and rubbed her arm, looking down. “Because…”

Alois let out a sigh. “You wore a condom, didn’t you? I thought we were past that.”

“I know, it’s just-“

“No, let me finish.” Alois said. “Just because I’m not in the mood for sex doesn’t mean I don’t want it. My mind is probably somewhere else- and you know I had to give you space after what happened and let you cool off.”

Hannah wringed her fingers. “You could have told me that. You had me thinking you didn’t want me anymore because of what I did…”

Alois took her hands in his own and turned to face her. “Look at me,” He said, continuing when she did. “I could never not want you, okay? Even when you’re on your lady days, or you do something stupid, I’ll still love you and I’ll still want you.”

Hannah felt butterflies in her stomach and she felt her face growing hot. The way his baby blues were trained on her, she felt as if he was looking into her soul. A soft smile played on her lips and covered her face. “I’m gonna cry.” Hannah said.

Alois wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. “just don’t blow snot on my shoulder, because then we’re gonna have to square up.”

Hannah let out a laugh and clutched him closer.

They decided on McDonalds. People looked at Alois weird, but he ignored them. He knew he looked damn good, he didn’t need anyone’s validation. Hannah held his hand as they waited online.

“I want fries.” Hannah said.

“I could use a big mac.” Alois said, glancing at her.

“I wonder how you don’t get fat.” Hannah smiled at her cousin.

“Because I’m a fuck boy. Fuck boys don’t get fat.” Alois chuckled.

Hannah snorted and rolled her eyes. “Have you ever had a girlfriend before?” She asked curiously.

Alois shook his head. “Nah. Girls want too much these days, acting like I’m their parent.” Alois pitched his voice. “Daddy I need money for my nails, Daddy I need money for my hair, Daddy when you coming to see me? Daddy why can’t you spend the night-“ Alois rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time for that.”

Hannah giggled and fanned herself. “Aww, but that’s how girls are when we really like someone.”

“And don’t get me started on you.” Alois pitched his tone once again. “Oh so you don’t want this pussy? who is that bitch? Baby you know I love you. Sharing is caring-“

“I don’t sound like that!” Hannah gave him a playful shove.

“Next!”

 

Alois had a large fry, two big macs, an apple pie and a large sprite. Hannah got chicken salad, two chicken burgers, fries and coke. They ate in silence, small giggles and snickers erupting when they tried to steal each other’s food.

“Do you shave?” Hannah asked.

Alois swallowed his food. “Why would I not?”

Hannah nodded slowly. “I was just curious because it’s always hairless and I was confused.”

“Do you get hair on your stomach?” Alois asked.

Hannah clapped her hands. “Of fucking course! These girls out here act like they don’t get body hair when they know they be the main ones, including me.”

“It’s annoying.” Alois chortled. “Every two mornings I have to shave my stomach because that shit is unappealing.”

“Atleast we keep it one-hundred with the body hair.” Hannah held up her hand and Alois gave her a high five.

 

The walk back home was just as horrible. It was hot. Hannah tucked her tank up under her breast, showing her flat stomach. Alois thought she had a cute belly button. Alois still didn’t put on his top. Hannah held her phone in her hand, playing ‘Big Bumper’ By Tifa and her lawless dancing is what embarrassed Alois the most. She walked and moved her hips, sang out loud and bumped and grinded on him.

“ _Bumper firm, it’s not flabby of flat, every man wants to grab hold of it!”_ Hannah grinded her butt on his side, hands on her knees. Then she began walking again as if nothing happened.

“ _Take lead and roll up your bumper! Take the lead and shake up your rolls!”_ And she broke into a lawless dance right there on the sidewalk, rolling her waist and flicking her ass while she held one hand in the air and looked back it. Hannah wasn’t the least bit embarrassed. Every year she and Mina walked to raise money for breast cancer and every year they played music and every single year Hannah walked and danced her way along the miles.

Alois sighed and fanned himself as Hannah danced alongside him. People looked at them weird, pointed and talked.

“You know I love you.” Hannah giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“I love your stupid ass too.” Alois pressed a kiss onto her lips. Hannah tucked her phone into her bra, her music still playing and she wrapped her arms around him as they walked.

“Aww, me?”

“Yes, you.”

“But my stupid ass is pretty.” Hannah hummed. “So I guess Pretty hurts.”

“Did you just use that meme on me?” Alois laughed.

“You used the Kermit meme on me!” Hannah snorted.

They turned the corner on Percy Ave, just a block away from home. Hannah was about to crack another joke, but her happiness crawled down into her stomach and died. Just a few steps away. Yatzari and another girl was coming up the block. Yatzari noticed Hannah right away, her lavender hair was like a red thumb.

Even Alois paused in his steps. Hannah felt anticipation bubbling in her stomach. She remembered what Yatzari had said at the new year’s party and now, they saw each other in the streets. It was on sight.

Hannah took her phone out of her bra, the screen beaded with her sweat. “Hold my phone.” Hannah said as handed it to her cousin.

“Why- Hannah no, don’t. We can just walk the other way.” Alois said quickly as he took her phone then her wrist.

Yatzari had already tied up her hair. She wasn’t gonna chicken out just because it was days after the fact. She meant what she said. Yatzari took off her sweater and handed it to her sister. She pulled up her pants and let out a breath. She took a step forward.

“So what’s up? Didn’t I tell you I as gonna catch you?” Yatzari fixed Hannah with a look. She didn’t even look at Alois, she hated his guts.

Hannah looked at her cousin. “You see this right?” She asked. “So, when Mommy come to the police station for me make sure you tell her I love her.”

“Come on Hannah, you’re too pretty for this. Let’s just go the other way.” Alois said in a exasperated tone. Hannah tongued the inside of her cheek, studying her cousin. Then she sighed and nodded, relaxing her posture. “Fine, but I want ice cream.” She said. 

Alois nodded. “Okay.” He took her waist, still holding her hand and led her away from Yatzari and her sister.

Yatzari let out a laugh. “Bitch where are you going? You were all bark at the party so let’s go Let’s get it!”

Hannah hummed. “I think I want cookiesNcream.” She said.

“I wanna taste the candy floss.” Alois said in turn. He gave her waist a little squeeze.

Yatzari walked forward and raised her foot, kicking Hannah square in the back. “Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you bitch!”

**Freeze Frame. Record Scratch.** _This is when Yatzari knew she fucked up._

With new found strength and adrenaline Hannah shoved Alois away. She whipped around, squared up and sent bone cracking right hook at Yatzari’s face. Hannah left hooked her, knocking her face the other way. Yatzari made a straight grab for Hannah’s hair, ripping the bun down from atop her head and grabbing the lavender locks.

“ ** _Are you fucking crazy?!_** ” Hannah shrieked, right hooking Yatzari again. Yatzari punched Hannah in face and sent another down on the back of her head, yanking Hannah’s hair to make her bow to her command. Hannah sent right hook after left hook into Yatzari’s flat stomach.

Alois tried to break it up but Yatzari’s sister, an overweight whale pushed him away. Alois had half of mind to knock her overgrown ass out.

“ **Pray to god I don’t kill you!** ” They fell to the floor, rolling and throwing blows trying to gain the upper hand. Yatzari got ontop of Hannah and dealt her two good blows. Hannah was crazy, it was as if she was being killed. She shoved Yatzari to the side and scrambled on top of her and sunk all her weight into Yatzari’s stomach. Hannah punched Yatzari into the face repeatedly. Hannah grabbed Yatzari’s face and slammed her head against the concrete.

Yatzari took purchase in Hannah’s tank top and yanked at it. She sent punches upwards at Hannah, refusing to be bested. Hannah slammed her head on the concrete once more and got up off of Yatzari. She wasn’t done yet.

“If this wasn’t your ass whooping then take it and give it to who it belongs to!” Hannah held a handful of Yatzari’s hair and repeatedly stomped and kicked at her. Yatzari made a feeble attempt to get up only to have Hannah kick her back down. Hannah didn’t see the fat whale until she was right in front of her. Yatzari’s sister threw herself on Hannah’s small frame, sending both of them tumbling. There was a crowd gathering by now, cheering and screaming.

They rolled on the floor, trying to gain the upper hand. Hannah threw punches while the other tried to hold her. Hannah finally got ontop and stood over the other, sending blows down on her head. Hannah was furious. You don’t ever try to jump her, never. Yatzari grabbed Hannah’s hair and sent blows down on Hannah’s head. Her sister slowly got up off the floor and before she could throw a punch, Alois right hooked her, sending her sprawling

Alois literally snatched Yatzari by the waist, lifted her up and threw her aside. Yatzari landed on her back and let out a cry. Hannah sniffed and felt her face. She didn’t feel any damage. Using the last of her energy, Hannah tied her hair up into a knot and then charged the fat whale. Alois grabbed Hannah by her waist and dragged her in the opposite direction.

“Let me go!” Hannah cried.

“No!”

“Let me go! I have to kill this fat bitch! Jump me?!” Hannah screamed as tears came to her eyes.

“You can get them later- let’s just go home!” Alois argued.

“I swear to god I’m going to jail!” Hannah tried to wrench away from her cousin. “Y’all fucking tried it! Watch! Imma come back for you phony bitches with my mother- Fuck with me then!”

Alois took his t-shirt from the floor and covered Hannah’s chest with it as he pulled her away from the chaos. Hannah long gave up trying to fight back, she peacefully walked with him around the other side of the block. She replayed the moment In her mind over and over again.

“Does your head hurt?” Alois asked.

“No.”

Alois reached up and hesitantly touched the bump on her forehead. “That looks bad.” He sighed. “You always gotta go do something stupid.”

“If you weren’t fucking with her in the first place then I wouldn’t have had to fight her.” Hannah snapped.

“Don’t you dare turn this on me. You chose to fight her.” Alois said.

“She kicked me!”

“Yes, and you beat her and her sister up, but that’s not the point!”

“Then what is?”

“Violence is not the answer!”

 

 

 


	20. Island Girl - Iris Styx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then I'll stab her up."

 Hannah was still pretty. Her lip was busted, but she was still pretty. She had a bump on her forehead, but she was still pretty. Or at least Alois made her feel that way.

 He kissed her as if her lip wasn’t busted. He caressed her face as if the bump wasn’t there. He talked to her as if everything was normal.

“You ever wonder what weed taste like?” Alois asked curiously. He licked his bottom lip, furrowing his brow. “Maybe like green gummy bears.”

Hannah gently giggled and shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe like cleaning products.”

Alois looked at her. “How do you know what cleaning products taste like?” He asked smartly.

His room was dark. The curtains were pulled. The floor was messy. But it felt like home. They had the covers pulled over them, heads on his long blue pirate pillow, legs tangled and hands roaming.

Hannah snorted. “I thought that it was Gatorade in the bottle Mommy set down.”

Alois laughed, his blue eyes lighting up. “What did it taste like?” He asked. Alois fingered the hem of her navy blue panties.

“Like…rotten milk with alcohol in it, you know?” Hannah said, feeling butterflies in her stomach. He hadn’t touched her like this since Jinx.

“No, I don’t know sis.” Alois trailed his hand up her curvy side and under her little tank top. He rested his hand just below her breast.

“Then why did you ask?” Hannah set her hand on his arm and began to gently run her fingers across his goosebumps. It was a natural thing, when it’s cold outside and you’re warm on the inside.

Alois didn’t answer. He slowly cupped her breast and began to gently squeeze and feel the warm smooth flesh. Hannah loved it. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She didn’t think of it as sexual, she thought of it like a long-awaited hug. Alois gave her breast another squeeze, gauging her reaction. Her lips twitched, deciding against a smile. Instead she sighed.

“Just because.” Alois said, finally. He played with her nipple, making it get hard. Then he’d press on it, making it go flat before he made them hard again.

Hannah opened her eyes and stared at her cousin. God, he was just so gorgeous. His baby blues, his blonde hair, his narrow nose, his strong jawline, his plump pink lips- Hannah loved it all. She couldn’t fathom how such a gorgeous being would actually take liking to her. She was so petty, so quiet, so awkward, so… Hannah. If things weren’t the way they were Alois would be the cousin she wished wasn’t her cousin. But they weren’t and Hannah was happy.

Without warning, Hannah shifted and got on her knees over him. Alois’ hand was still in her top. Hannah leaned down over him and pressed her lips to his own. He returned the kiss, soft smooching sounds filling the room. Alois moved his hand to the arch in her back. Then he moved it to her ass.

Hannah gently bit his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Their eyes locked, baby blue on sapphire. “I can’t stand you.” Hannah giggled.

“I can’t stand you either.” Alois chuckled before he kissed her. When the kiss broke Hannah sat up, sitting on his crotch. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage and began to grind her crotch on his own.

It didn’t happen right away, but Hannah started to get wet and a tent grew in Alois’ pants. Hannah began to grind a little bit harder, Alois’ hands on her waist.

“Do you want to do this?” Alois asked in nothing more than a whisper.

Hannah nodded her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Please.” She whispered in turn.

Alois curled his fingers inside the hem of Hannah’s underwear and pulled them down, letting her slip them off completely. Hannah reached into his boxers and rubbed his erect cock, then she pulled it out in all its glory. Hannah bit her lip as she sat on it, slowly taking him in until he was balls deep inside of her. Unconsciously they both sighed. Alois pulled down the front of her spaghetti strap tank top exposing her big perky breast.

Then Hannah began to move, slowly up and down at a steady rhythm. His cock felt so good she couldn’t help but gently moan. This, this was what you called make-up sex.

“Ooh~” Hannah began to ride a bit faster. Her pussy began to cream. Alois pistons his hips upwards slamming home, making her cry out. Her breast bounced in front of his face and he couldn’t help grabbing them and squeezing them.

“Hannah,” Alois let out a wonton moan, biting his lip. His mind felt fuzzy and his cock felt great. Hannah leaned down over him, her breast in his face. Alois wrapped his arms around her and held her there as he began to pound her pussy.

Hannah cried out and buried her face in the pillow. She didn’t know what to do with herself. All she could do was take it. Alois sucked on her erect nipples as if they were candy, switching back and forth.

“F-Fuck! Don’t stop!” Hannah moaned aloud. And Alois stopped. “Fuck it.” He ordered. Eager to orgasm, Hannah began to move her hips up and down, taking in his cock and letting it out. Alois started to pound her, hard, Hannah arched her back to ease the pain.

“H’oh my god,” Hannah moaned. “Oh my god-d-d,” Hannah let out a long drawn out moan as she felt herself reach the limit. She came, soaking everything under her including Alois. He kept pounding her, eliciting more vaginal fluids.

All of sudden, Alois pulled out of her and not a second later spurts of creamy cum erupted from the tip of his cock. He moaned and then let out a breath. All was quiet.

Hannah didn’t get off of her cousin, she simply moved down a bit and laid her head beside his own. She kissed his cheek. “I love you.” She whispered as she closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

“I love you too.” Alois sighed. He turned his head and kissed her nose. By then Hannah had already fell into a dose.

 

Hannah was feeling better, still sore from this morning but better. She contentedly painted her nails. She chose a bright blush pink, because that’s how she was feeling. She was feeling sweet.

Alois idly watched her as he switched back and forth from his laptop to her. He was just watching homemade porn videos on Twitter. But they didn’t really appeal to him. He just watched them because he was bored.

Sure, Alois sometimes recorded himself and Hannah having sex but he would never show them to anyone nevertheless post them on the internet. Things like that could ruin your life at any moment. Hannah was serious about her future and so was he.

“Do you put the gel shine before or after?” Alois asked, looking at her.

“Either or.” Hannah answered, glancing up at her cousin. “Can I do your nails?” She asked.

“Just not in color though.” Alois said, closing his laptop.

“Yay,” Hannah said as she got up off of her stomach and sat with her legs under her. Alois held out her hand and she took it. Hannah began to carefully paint the clear gel shine on her cousin’s nails.

Alois didn’t mind doing these things with Hannah. If she wanted to do his makeup, sure. His nails, sure. His hair, sure. Hannah was his cousin, his girlfriend and he wouldn’t mind returning the favor. Alois had nothing against things like that but he wouldn’t go outside with it on, especially makeup.

“Damn, you have some nice nails.” Hannah commented. “Like, everything that’s fucked up for a girl is great for a boy.”

“I do?” Alois asked.

“Yeah, you do. They look as if you file them- which you probably don’t.”

“I actually do, sometimes.” Alois said. “To keep them from growing too long and then breaking.”

“Then you should teach me how.” Hannah giggled.

“I just- file down the rough edges. That’s all.”

“It isn’t that easy for me. I don’t have nails.” Hannah chortled as she took his other hand.

“Then stop chewing them.”

“Somebody call Victoria, her secret is out.”

“You and these dank memes,“ Alois chuckled.

“Oops? And done!” Hannah finished his thumb and gave him back his hand.

Alois inspected them. “They look the same.” He said.

Hannah shrugged. “You didn’t want color,”

“But I expected it to look different.” Alois stared at his hand before waving it and opening his laptop again.

There was a knock on Alois’ room door and Mina peeked into the room. “Hannah? Are you feeling okay?” She stepped into Alois’ room, glancing around. “Alois you can’t clean this room?” She asked.

“I’m fine, Mommy.” Hannah said. “Just a bit tired.”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to find my stuff.” Alois said as he switched from the Twitter tab to Facebook.

Mina rolled her eyes and bent down, picking up a t-shirt from the floor. “I still think we should press charges.” Mina said.

Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. I don’t want to.”

“Well I’m not happy about this.” Mina said as she put an armful of clothing into the hamper. “How about we show up with the cutlass?” Mina suggested as she took a seat on Alois’ bed.

Hannah giggled and Alois snickered. “No~ Then we’ll get arrested.” Hannah giggled/groaned.

“What? No we won’t just show up and dash two chops in each of them and run like skunt.” Mina said in all seriousness. “If we get caught then don’t say a word, I’ll call Thomas.”

Hannah laughed and covered her face. Alois’ face was already tinted red, buried in his pillow, muffled sounds of laughing coming through.

“Mommy- her sister will literally sit on you.” Hannah laughed.

“Then I’ll stab her up.” Mina said flatly.

“We can’t show up to anyone’s house with long knives Mommy.” Hannah sighed, her stomach hurting from all that laughter.

Mina let out an exasperated sigh. Then she flicked Alois on the head. “Why didn’t you come get me?”

“Wha-a-at?” Alois laughed. “I couldn’t though~”

Mina looked at her daughter. “I still think we should get the cutlass.”

“Mommy-“ Hannah pushed Mina off of the bed. “Go, I think aunty Angie is calling you.”


	21. Alois Moves In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois does not know what a vibrator is supposed to look like.

Google statistics said that incestuous relationships don't last long, but Hannah and Alois' relationship was going five months strong. Each anniversary they would facetime all day and all night and buy gifts for each other to exchange when they saw each other again. It was Hannah's little idea. Alois would get her makeup, lingerie, and perfumes. Hannah would get him piercings (because he got his nose and tongue pierced in February. (Hannah loved his tongue piercing.)), cologne, clothes and of course gummy bears. The fact that they were cousins were irrelevant at this point. Love was there and it was deep. Even when they argued and went through hard times, Alois always put it aside and apologized even if she started it. They weren't perfect, but they were in love.

Around June, Angela decided to look for a job and she got a job offer in New York. Claude argued that he could support the family, but Angela argued she wanted her own Money and to be independent again. These arguments always ended with Angela crying, Alois comforting her after he cursed Claude out. Once, Claude almost, **_almost_** , raised her hand to her simply because she rose her voice higher than needed. Alois still punched him square in the nose and called the police. Still the arguments went on. One day, Angela had had enough and she called up the School and accepted the job offer.

Long story short, Angela got a job in New York, They moved to New York and were staying at Mina's house until Angela could afford an apartment and that meant Alois still had to go to school. Of course, Hannah vouched for him and now they were both going to Brownsville Ascend High School.

Hannah waited all day on the front step for Angela's black jeep to pull up, nearly dying of boredom. Around five o'clock the Jeep turned the corner and Hannah jumped up, dropping her ice cream cone. She clasped her hands together, a hopeful look in her eyes.  She prayed that Aunty Angela wouldn't leave Alois with Claude. It wasn't for her own selfish purposes, but she knew Alois and Claude didn't vibe together. Alois expressed how much he wanted to kill that man, and Hannah didn't want him catching a case before summer. Mina was planning a trip for them.

The jeep parked and the passenger door swung open and Alois clambered out with a black north face bookbag, beats around his neck and phone in his hand.

"Alois!" Hannah squealed as she rushed forward and tackled him. They fell back onto the jeep, limbs tangled.

"Hannah," Alois said, wrapping his free arm around her and pressing a quick kiss to her plump glossy lips. He was sure Angela was watching them. Hannah smiled and let out a deep content sigh. "I missed you so much." She closed her eyes and nuzzled closer. Hannah inhaled his scent. He was wearing the Ralph Lauren Eau De cologne she got him for their second anniversary. Hannah gave him another squeeze. Alois was busy kissing her head, enjoying her touch and her scent. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. It was probably her shampoo.

"You smell so good," Hannah inhaled once more and then sighed deeply.

"You smell good too," Alois said, nothing more but a whisper.

Hannah pulled back and looked at her cousin, his handsome face. It was still handsome. His baby blues were still bright. A smile grew on her face. "Wanna go upstairs? I got you something."

Alois had to bring in the bags first. They were really moving in. Angela alone had four suitcases and a trunk. Alois had a duffle bag, two suitcases and of course his bookbag. They had to get situated first, Hannah helped out. She cleared out half of her closet, beru and vanity just for her cousin. Angela stayed in the guest room down the hall, she liked her own space. They didn't really get any alone until around either o'clock, after everyone was comfortable. Mina and Angela were downstairs cooking dinner and catching up on gossip.

Hanna's room was certainly stuffier, with All of Alois' stuff. But she didn't care, as long as he was here. Plus he was starting school with her on Monday too.

"What is it?" Alois asked, hands over his eyes. He sat straight, spine tingling. Hannah wasted her money on him, buying him expensive things. But he wasted about 50% of his money on her so they were even. Hannah giggled sweetly and placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down next to his ear. "Calm down," her gentle hands trailed from his shoulders to his sides and she gently massaged it. Alois let out a soft sigh and let his posture relax. Hannah let her hands rest in his lap, on his crotch.

"You can open them now," Hannah said sweetly, kissing his neck.

Alois took his hands from his eyes and looked down at Hannah's hands. In her hands as a black cock ring, brand new right out of the packaging. Alois' eyes widened a bit. "This is just perfect because I got you a vibrator." He said.

Hannah arched her eyebrow. "Why would I need a vibrator?"She asked. "I use the massager."

Alois looked up at Hannah. " _See that's just nasty._ Aunty Mina uses that for her feet."

Hannah shrugged. "So? I clean it before and after."

Alois didn't answer, he chortled and shook his head. He got up and grabbed his bookbag. He unzipped it and pulled out a little box. He tossed his bag down and sat on the bed once more. Hannah tilted her head in curiosity. "What kind is it?"

Alois hummed. "I know you like Purple and Lavender, but they only had pink. So don't bust a cap in my ass, okay Baby?"

Hannah couldn't help but softly smile. She loved when he called her by her nickname(s). Especially Hannah. Hannah held out her hands and made grabby motions. "Gimme, Gimme Daddy!" She giggled.

Alois smirked and handed her the box. Hannah took it and then opened the lid. Inside was a light pink vibrator with a black grip knob, to adjust the intensity Hannah guessed. She looked up at Alois and rolled her eyes.

" _You do the most_. " She drawled.

"You got me Burberry cologne and _I_ do the most?"

"Yes, you do the most! You get on my nerves!"

" _Oh shut up,_ " Alois took the box and put it aside carelessly. He pushed Hannah down on the bed and got on top of her, trapping her under him. Hannah let out a little purr. Alois kissed her lips, a short and wet kiss. Hannah's eyes fluttered close and she sighed into the kiss. Alois trailed soft kissed down her chin and jawline. Then he began to suck on her neck. At first it was gentle, then it began to get rough. Hannah loved every moment of it. she knew she'd have to put on foundation tomorrow but she didn't care at all. 


	22. Take Me To The King By Tamela Mann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incest is frowned upon by Christianity.   
> WARNING: Roots Talk (A.K.A The stealing of Mandinka's by the Caucasians)

Sunday morning was odd. Alois woke up in a new environment, the smell of food wafting into his nose and music blasting. Alois stayed still for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. Hannah's bed was warm and soft, but it was not like his own bed back at home. He realized 'Bang Bang' by Timaya was playing. It was Hannah's favorite song to dance to, her waistline was its own being. Alois reluctantly sat up and looked around. Hannah's room walls were still purple and white. His stuff was where he left it last night.  
  
'I'm moving in.' Alois thought to himself. 'I moved in.'  
  
Alois already missed his own bed, his bedroom, his house, his friends. He knew it was going to take time to adjust, but he was already feeling homesick. Alois saw Hannah by the, awkwardly dancing in her towel as she looked for something to wear. He stared at her for a second. Then he blinked. Then Alois got up and walked around the bed. He tapped Hannah on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeeeesssss Jim?" Hannah drawled as she turned around.  
  
"Does my breath stink?" Alois asked. Then he breathed in Hannah's face. Hannah's face contorted in that of pain. She blinked. Then she pushed her cousin. "Boy if you don't get out of my face with your ass smelling breath I will drop a heavy hand on you."  
  
Alois laughed at her threat and especially her face. "Oh come on, it's not that bad~."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes and turned back around, continuing her awkward dancing as she looked for clothing. "We're going to church so, get ready."

Hannah was low key hoe-ly. She twerked during the week and praised the good lord above on Sunday. Hannah turned out for Church, she wore a strapless navy blue empire dress with white lace heels.Her hair was in a french braid tied with a navy blue ribbon at the end. She'd been doing it since they were little but it gave Alois the chills every time she did it, he felt as if he should remember something but he couldn't. Her lips were glossed, nothing special. Mina wore a velvet a-line dress, black heels, and her hair up in a bun, a 360 from her usual braid.

Angela wore a pantsuit, flats, and a simple ponytail. Her son, on the other hand, did not believe in 'Church Colors'. He popped on a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes along with his black ear piercings.

"For the love of god, Alois! We're ging to church! Take off the damn nose ring!" Angela was past fed up, her head began to hurt. She was sure her eyes we're going to start watering in a few minutes. "You're already wearing black, at least take off the damn nose ring!"

Alois rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not taking it off. I can't take it off." Alois said flatly.

Mina and Hannah stood by the doorway, whispering amongst themselves. Mina handed Hannah two ten dollar bills and hissed something at Hannah. Hannah nodded and took the money, putting it in her phone case.

Angela sighed and closed her eyes. Alois knew he was stressing her out, he cared about his mother. But something inside of him told him not to listen, not to comply, that he was his own person.

"Fine," Angela said. "Don't take it out. Make me, your aunt and cousin look like idiots in Church today." Then she shoved a twenty dollar bill in his hand. "It's for tides, don't keep it."

 

"Grace and peace, sister jones!" Mina smiled and waved at the elderly woman. She held Hannah's hand as she led her daughter over to the elderly woman. Sister Jones smiled, her wrinkles smoothing out on her cocoa skin. She reached out and put her wrinkly warm hands on Hannah's face. "Oh, Hannah~ I haven't seen you in so long." She said in a rich voice. Hannah smiled and closed her eyes, hugging the old woman. "Yeah, school." She said before the hug broke.

Mina reached for Alois, taking him by the back of the neck ushering him over. "This is my nephew, Alois," Mina took her sister's hand. "And my sister Angela."

Sister Jones reached for Alois, bringing him into a hug. "You look so grown up, how old are you?" She asked.

Alois loosley hugged the old woman. "Seventeen." He said. "You're one-hundred, right?" he asked, prompting a laugh from the old woman.

"No child, I'm sixty-eight." She pulled back and looked at Alois' handsome face. Then she tilted her head. "Why do you have a nose ring? Are you a bull, child?" 

Angela cleared her throat and looked down at her heels. 

 

The service started about thirty minutes later. The Church was lively, singing Break Every Chain By Tasha Cobbs. Hannah held Alois' arm, forcing him to stand. Alois didn't know the words so he lip sang. Hannah was going in as if her life depended on it. She had a nice voice. Sister Jones had a deep, rich soulful voice, it made Alois wonder why she hadn't scored a record deal.

" _There is power in the name of Jesus, There is power in the name of Jesus, There is power in the name of Jesus~,_ " Hannah closed her eyes and swayed side to side, holding her cousin's hand.

" _To break every chain, break every chain, break every chain, break every chain~_"

Mina had her hands in the air, her eyes closed and her head tipped back. She seemed to be praying and singing at the same time.

" _There's an army rising up, there's an army rising up~, There's an army rising up~_ " The song was deep and soulful and it sent chills down everyone's spine. It made them feel so good to be a child of god, to be here in this church this Sunday.

Angela had her head bowed, swaying side to side, one hand in Mina's as she sang along.

" ** _To break every chain! To break every chain! To break every chain~!_** "

Alois swayed side to side with Hannah, and lip sang the entire time. He felt chills down his back, he felt as if this was so good but so bad.

" ** _Say there's an army! There's an army, rising up! There's an army rising up! There's an army rising up, yeah~! To break every chain! Break every chain! Break every chain~!_** "

After that, the pastor, a fat man, began to preach about breaking the chains of life. Alois didn't understand half of what he had said. Hannah was still hugging Alois' arm, staring at the pastor as he preached.

Halfway through the service, the pastor began to sweat as they moved onto Adam and Eve. The sin that Eve had committed lead onto the talk of Incest.

Not only did it make Angela feel uncomfortable, unable to meet Alois' eyes but it made Alois and Hannah uncomfortable. Mina was the only one sitting there, nodding and saying 'yes, pastor!' once in a while.

"All who take part in Incest are children of Satan, this is why so many Empires have fallen! This is why the great Dynasty of Egypt has fallen! The Pharos were products of Incest and saw as gods by their people! No! They were unfit and so many of them had mental disabilities and were more than unfit!" The pastor dabbed his forehead with a damp white cloth.

(Cue Take Me To The King By Tamela Mann)

"You think those who take park in Incest will be accepted into Heaven? They will be sent down to Hell to burn for eternity for their sins against god!"

"Preach Pastor!" Someone yelled.

_Take me to the king, I don’t have much to bring. My heart is torn in pieces, It’s my offering, Take me to the king._

Alois got up, dropping Hannah's hand like a sack of potatoes. Angela reached for him, but he backed away from her hand. Alois walked down the aisle and out of the double doors. People stared after him, muttering and whispering.

Truth is I'm tired, options are few, I’m trying to pray, but where are you?

 

Mina promised herself she'd drop a heavy hand on him after service. Angela crumpled into herself and looked down at her hands. Hannah grabbed her purse and chased after her cousin. People stared after her and whispered amongst themselves.

 

_I’m all churched out, hurt and abused, I can’t fake hat’s left to do?_

 

"Alois, wait!" Hannah hurried after him and caught his shoulder. Alois flicked her off. "Get off of me," He snapped. He pushed the double doors and walked out of the Church onto the street.

 

Hannah gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow. "What is wrong with you?!" Hannah screamed as she walked behind him.

 

"Nothing!" Alois snapped.

 

"Then why would you walk out of service!? You're acting like you're the only on it's affecting you know! Aunty Angela is sitting there barely holding herself together, so what the heck is wrong with you?" Hannah snatched his shoulder and spun him around. "What happened to you?"

 

_Truth is I'm weak_

 

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" Alois hissed in a poisonous tone, his baby blue eyes set with anger and his jaw clenched.

 

Hannah thickly swallowed and set her eyes on his own, trying to calm his anger. "Tell me,"

  
_No strength to fight_   


 

"You, your church and your pastor." He said flatly. Hannah blinked. "Me? What the fuck did I do? Am I not out here risking an ass whopping by the tawa for trying to comfort your ungrateful ass?!"

 

Alois rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You know I don't believe in this bullshit! I've stopped since I was fucking five! You know that and you still dragged me here and then your fat ass pastor preaches about Incest! Incest of all things!"

 

_No tears to cry, even if I tried_

 

Hannah gritted her teeth and set him with a look. "But you never told me why! So what am I supposed to do!?" She gave Alois a hard shove. "What's wrong with it?! With us?! Huh!? You gonna let some fat whale tell you about us?! I thought you didn't believe in God!"

 

"I don't!" Alois screamed.

_But still my soul_   


 

"Alright then!" Hannah grabbed him by the collar and made a big fuss of fixing it. "So you're gonna go back into that damn Church!" She buttoned his shirt down then up. "And sit your ass down and take that preaching like a Caucasian kidnapping the Mandinka's, _OKAY?_ " Hannah smoothed his shirt. 

 

Alois sniffed and nodded. "But Kunta fought, did he not?" 

 

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Get your ass in that Church."

 

_Refuses to die_


	23. Swap It Out By Justin Beiber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dionne is a ho, Tajinae is violent, Dhalia is tiny and Brianna is... actually Brianna is alright, she helped me with my calculus once."

That night, Alois could still feel the heavy hand Mina had dropped on him. Hannah was still rubbing her body, the sting of the tawa lashes still vibrating on her skin. Hannah was more than pissed at Mina, but she didn't dare say a word. So she took her ass whooping, cried about it and got over it.

Hannah rubbed her arm, her thumb moving swiftly across her phone screen. She had a blanket threw over her and a bag of gummy bears in her lap. She slowly put a gummy bear into her mouth and sniffed. She played a move on Candy Crush, reducing herself to 25 moves. She took another gummy bear and looked at it. It was green. Hannah reached over and held the green gummy bear in front of her cousin.

Alois looked up from his laptop screen at the gummy bear. He moved forward and ate it from her fingers. Then he looked back down at his laptop and continued playing Second Life. As of right now, he was customizing his avatar. Alois couldn't decide between the beige mesh hoody or the blue and white t-shirt. Which one went with the black jeans?

Hannah ate more gummy bears and continued playing Candy Crush. She read an article about how the colors were addicting to women. It was true, Hannah found herself playing it when she was upset. Hannah broke the candy with the pink lollipop and scored 730 points. Then she sighed and looked over at Alois. He was playing his stupid little game, Second Life. 'Anything you can do in real life, you can do in second life!'

"Do you fuck girls?" Hannah asked. "On second life?"

Alois glanced up at her. Then he gently laughed. "Nah. Who wants to watch two pixels fuck when I can fuck you?" Alois cracked his fingers. "I mostly play because of the Wardrobe and customizing and because I can meet people from all around the world. TaeCake, for example."

Hannah arched her eyebrow. "Take?"

"Tae-Cake."

"Take."

"Tae T-A-E Cake C-A-K-E."

"TaeCake? What type of name is that?" Hannah asked.

"She's from Korea. Her real name is Kai, but she prefers Koi." Alois looked back down at his laptop.

Hannah turned off her phone and moved closer to her cousin. She leaned on him and stared at his computer screen. For the next few minutes, Hannah watched Alois play second life, shop and customize his avatar. His avatar looked like him in some aspect. They had a baby face with glittering blue eyes, blonde hair and pale skin. They dressed in all black, just like Alois. And they had a tall, slim silhouette. Alois' show name was 'Kirean'.

"Does he have a cock?" Hannah asked curiously. 

Alois looked over at his cousin. "You're so nasty, it isn't even funny." He chuckled.

Hannah shrugged and smiled. "But you love when I'm nasty." She said innocently. "Even when I slobber all over your cock."

Alois let air out of his nose and closed his eyes for a second before opening them. "Yeah, he has a cock." Alois switched the view from his Avi's face to its crotch. He took off the black jeans, opened the Magnus Cock Hud and attached the cock.

Hannah's eyes widened. "This game is serious shit. Like, can you get someone pregnant? Or?"

Alois shrugged. "If I wanted to- but I don't pixel fuck."

Hannah reached out and closed the laptop. "Well do you wanna fuck me?" She asked. "After all, I'm not a pixel."

...

The next morning at six o'clock Mina pushed Hannah's room door and yelled for them to get up for school. Hannah groaned and peeled herself up off of the bed. She was butt naked. Hannah got to her knees and began to shake her cousin, whispering for him to wake up. Alois was reluctant. He ignored her, pushing her away, furrowing his brow and trying hard to stay asleep.

Hannah sighed and rubbed her face. Her body was tired and her vagina ached, especially the left side. She sniffed and shook her boyfriend once more. "Don't do this to me Alois, please." She whined. Hannah sat back on her calves when he didn't respond. Hannah reached out and began to run her fingers through his soft flaxen blonde hair.

It took twenty more minutes of coaxing for Alois to get up. When he finally did, he did the 'Stare' for five more minutes. After that, it was a back and forth for the shower.

"No, you go first." Hannah offered. She leaned against the counter, towel wrapped around her curvy frame.

"No, you go first." Alois leaned against the door, towel around his waist, bags under his eyes and phone in his hand. He was just clearing his texts and notifications for the day.

"I insist," Hannah said.

Alois turned off his phone and placed it on the counter beside Hannah. "How about we bathe together?" He suggested.

Hannah uncomfortably shifted and looked down at her feet. "My vagina is hurting, a lot." She said. She wasn't at all embarrassed to tell him this, he was her cousin, her boyfriend.

Alois shrugged. "What does that have to do with us bathing together?" He asked. "If you don't want me to then just say it because then I'd be raping you and that's not good for my college application."

Hannah couldn't help but laugh, but as soon as it began it stopped. "Sorry," She said.

"Nah, tis fine. So," Alois motioned to the shower. "Do you wanna bathe together? Or does your vagina dictate?"

The shower was refreshing, it woke them up. Alois cracked his corny jokes, making her laugh. She reminisced on when they were little, stupid little things they used to do. By the time they got out of the shower it was seven o'clock. Their fingers were pruned. By that time Hannah would have been leaving the house, but Alois cut into her routine.

Instead, Alois chilled in her computer chair, towel around his waist and phone in his hand as he watched something. Hannah was busy putting vaseline on her skin. She liked to do that right after she got out the shower, to lock all the moisture in her skin.

"Do you ever lotion your skin?" Hannah asked as she rubbed vaseline on her breast, massaging them upwards to keep them perky.

Alois glanced up at his cousin. "Yeah- why?"

Hannah shrugged. "Because I don't see you do it." She let out a soft laugh. "I mean you could be ashy and I wouldn't even notice."

"Ah!" Alois said, looking up. "You're just rude as rude can be, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course I lotion my damn skin, just because my ash doesn't show doesn't mean it isn't there." Alois shifted in his seat and uncrossed his legs. "Would you like a closer look?" He held out his foot.

Hannah giggled and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, you're going hard for what?" Hannah dipped some more vaseline and massaged it into her hands. Then she stood up and walked over to the closet. Alois tilted his head, staring at her butt. "Wait, Hannah did you lotion your ass?"

Hannah glanced back at him before take her school uniform off of the hanger. She arched her eyebrow. "Hell yeah I did, and my kitty too. Can't let it get ashy." She offered him a tight-lipped smile.

Alois' shoulders tensed and a shit eating grin grew on his face. "Remeber when we were little and aunty Mina always used to call your vagina a 'pattacake'?" He could barely hold in his snickers before he finished.

Hannah's eyes brightened as she remembered. "Oh! Aunty Angie used to call it a coño! 'Alois don't look at Hannah's coño, or else!'."

Alois licked his bottom lip and let out a laugh. "I couldn't help it!" He said.

"Damn, we had some good times growing up, ain't?" Hannah smiled and sat on the vanity. Alois smiled at let air out of his nose. "Yeah, we did."

They actually got dressed and left the house around 8:30, after Mina and Angela left for work. Hannah wore her uniform, a maroon collar shirt with khaki pants. She wore her black furry uggs since it was chilly today along with Alois' white windbreaker, she didn't care that it was at least two sizes small. Her bookbag was actually the black and white Tommy Hilfiger handbag Alois bought her for valentines day.

Alois had a uniform, Angela went through the trouble of pre-ordering one online for him. Alois told her he wasn't wearing it and he didn't wear it. Alois wore a black tank top with a black windbreaker, black skinny jeans and black high tops. He changed his nose piercing from silver to gold, even though Hannah said it looked good silver. With white beats around his neck, Alois slung his spreyground bookbag on. It had a purple bear smoking weed and sexy kitty cats lounging about.

"Here," Hannah handed him her umbrella. Alois took it and watched as she locked the house door. Then they began to walk. "So where is this school?"Alois asked as he glanced over at Hannah. Hannah sniffed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Shit, we're gonna be super late. Uh, it's near Pitkin. A few blocks from here." She said.

Alois spun around and walked backwards beside her. "How is the school?" Alois asked.

"There are no snow bunnies if that's what your asking," Hannah said flatly as she put it back in her pocket.

"What? I'm a fan of the chocolate bunnies too, aren't you a chocolate bunny?" Alois smirked at Hannah then flicked his tongue out at his cousin, his black tongue ring showing.

Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut up," She chuckled. "The school is good, the kids don't usually have that much drama but it's there. They let us go outside for lunch too, but we need school I.D.'s. Main subjects are math and science."

Alois yawned. "Yeah yeah, I mean how are the girls looking? Are there any hot teachers? Popular gang, nerds, and shit? Like, is the drama a lot? Because you know I love drama when I'm not in it."

Hannah tongue the inside of her mouth. "Are you my cousin or my boyfriend?" She asked. "Because I need to know before we get to school."

Alois shrugged. "Cousin, because we both know I'll have Angela up at that bitch every week or so and you know how females like to run their mouth when they meet your moms."

Hannah giggled and looked down at her furry uggs."I hope they put us in the same group. I'll pass you notes and fail to do my damn work. I can't wait."

Alois turned around and began to walk in pace with her. "I' down for it baby. So, do you wanna get breakfast from the bodega or Mcdonalds? Because there are no Starbucks around here."

...

They walked into school, eating Mcdonalds. When the security guard told them they couldn't eat in the halls, Hannah put away her food and Alois blatanty continued eating his food. "I don't think you bought this food." He said.

"Alois," Hannah hissed.

"Fine," Alois turned around put his other breakfast sandwich in his bag and wrapped the other up, putting it in his pocket.

They walked to the office where the principle waited for them. Alois took out his breakfast sandwich and continued eating it.

"Ah, you must be Alois! Our transfer from California!" She said brightly. She and Alois exchanged a firm handshake. The principle looked at Hannah. "Hannah, why aren't you in class? You're late." She said flatly.

Hannah smiled. "I'm his cousin, Mrs.Gates. We grew up together." She said proudly, able to put the old bitch in her place.

Mrs.Gates looked between Alois and Hannah. "Adopted, right?"

"Nope, she's my biological cousin." Alois arched his eyebrow. "Problem?"

Mrs.Gates smiled. "No! Not at all!"

Fortunately, Alois was not placed in Hannah's group. Alois was placed in group Z. After second period, Hannah and Alois met up by her locker. Alois was already the main attraction in the school, being the only daisy in a sea of tulips. They both looked into Hannah's locker as they spoke. Hannah switched her books out.

"How was class?" Hannah asked.

"It was fine. You think they'll be shocked when they find out I'm half latina?" Alois asked in turn.

Hannah shrugged. "Probably. So, did any girls flirt with you yet?"

"Oh. Dionne, she's one hot Dominican," Alois counted off on his fingers. "Tajinae, Dhalia, Aaliyah, and Brianna."

Hannah rolled her eyes and closed her locker and turned to her cousin. "Dionne is a ho, Tajinae is violent, Dhalia is tiny and Brianna...Actually, Brianna is alright. She helped me with calculus once."

"Wait, wait," Alois held up his hands. "You don't actually think I'll flirt with them?" He asked. "Come on Hannah, if I won't do it over a phone then why would I do it in person?" Alois took her chin and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We're still together, aren't we?"

Hannah kissed his cheek and sighed. "I know, but I've seen so many break-ups in these halls." She pouted and took his hand. "I don't want that to be us."

"Stop being stupid," Alois said. "We were together long distance for more than 3 months."

Hannah bit her lip and glanced around. Glances were thrown at them. She gave Alois' hand another squeeze. "Right.... I'd better get to SEL."

Alois pulled out his schedule. He smiled. "Looks like I have SEL too."


	24. Me too By Meghan Trainor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have asthma."

Mrs.Kate, a heavily pregnant and overly nice woman was the teacher of SEL. The class was combined today, so both groups were in the same room. Hannah and Alois sat in the middle row at a two seater table. Alois had his hood on his head, his phone under the table. He glanced between Mrs.Lori and his phone every once in a while. Hannah took notes like the good noodle she was. She glanced at Alois once in a while. Alois picked up his pen and lazily jotted down some words he heard, tucking his phone in his pocket.

Alois glanced at Hannah. Hannah looked up and caught his eyes. Hannah giggled and covered her mouth, looking down at her notebook. Alois nudged her with his elbow and when she looked at him, he wiggled his brow at her. Hannah giggled again and nudged him back. Mrs.Kate paused her lesson and everyone looked at them,

"Hannah, what's wrong?" She asked.

Hannah looked down at her notebook and shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said quietly. No one really ever heard Hannah speak, come to think of it, they saw her in the halls but she tended to stay invisible. Now she was squeak-giggling in class when the new boy, Alois showed up.

Alois propped his elbow up on the desk and leaned his head in his palm and looked at the teacher in boredom. He licked his bottom lip and glanced around the room. He saw girls glancing at him every so often. Dionne smiled at him. Alois smiled back at her, then looked down at his book.

"Well, alright." Mrs.Kate continued the lesson on relationships.

Hannah licked her lips and paused. She took her bag off of the desk and put it in her lap, digging in it for her lipgloss. Hannah never put her bag on the floor, ever. Why would she put a Tommy Hilfiger bag on the floor, especially when Alois wasted hundreds of dollars on it? She pulled out her coconut lip gloss and applied it to her lips. Alois caught himself watching her. He liked the way she pressed her lips together to even it out, he liked the way she lined her lips and wiped away the excess with a tissue. Alois sighed.

Hannah looked at Alois, her eyebrow arched. "What?" She whispered.

Alois shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered. Hannah looked down at her book then ripped a small piece of paper from the page and scribbled a note. Then she passed it to Alois. Alois picked up the note and opened it. 'Am I pretty?'

Alois glanced at Hannah and let out a soft chuckle. He scribbled a reply and tossed it to her. Hannah picked it up and read it. 'Gorgeous.' Hannah giggled and smiled at the note. Mrs.Kate let out a sigh and looked at Hannah. "Hannah, I'm really trying to finish the lesson. Can you just keep it down for a bit?" She asked. Hannah bit her lip and looked down at her notebook. "Sorry." She said.

The lesson continued.

Alois was leisurely writing down notes, trying not to get Hannah in trouble again. Hannah listened to the lesson, Mrs.Kate was explaining how to make relationships better, she said that communication was the number one answer. Hannah couldn't help but smile. She and Alois had a great communication system. If he pissed her off, she'd let him know and vice versa. if he made her happy, she'd let him know and vice versa. If she was sad- well you know how it went. They didn't like ducking around the bush.

Finally, when the lesson was over, they had to work on a relationship packet. At first, they worked on it but soon their intentions were elsewhere.

"So I was a man ho?" Alois asked as he scribbled vines on the edge of the paper.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah," She said. "You were fucking at least two girls a week, getting top too. Uh, for number 14; what did you get?"

Alois turned the page and looked at his answer. "I wrote 'Sit down and talk it out, communication is the best way to solve a problem,' And I was just enjoying being single."

"But now you're not." Hannah offered Alois a tight-lipped smile.

Alois clicked his tongue. "Yeah, whatever. Can't say it hasn't been fun." He said. "You're annoying sometimes."

Hannah reached over and hugged Alois. "You know you love me~" She cooed. Alois breathed on her neck, causing her to let him go. Tingles were sent down her spine. Hannah cleared her throat and looked back down at her packet. "So what do you wanna do today after school?" She asked.

Alois pushed out his bottom lip and looked up in thought. Then he said "Look for a job. I had to quit Banana Republic last week." Alois let out a little laugh. "Maybe I can find one at Woodstock or Zara."

"Ooh, then maybe I can get a discount," Hannah said.

Alois rolled his eyes and gave her a little shove. "Let's finish this packet."

...

After 5th period, they had lunch. That was around 12. Hannah wanted to go outside, but Alois didn't have his school I.D. as of yet. So she distracted the Dean, Mr.Green and Alois quickly snuck past.

They walked down the block, away from the school, trying to decide where to go for lunch. Alois had his bookbag on frontwards, and he had his phone in his hand, replying to Angela's text. She wanted to know how his day was so far.

Hannah was on her own phone, checking the time. She liked to know so she could be back ten minutes early. "What about the make your own plate buffet?" She suggested.

"Do they have fry chicken?" Alois asked as he put his phone in his bag and slung it on his back. "They have to have fry chicken."

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes they have it." She tucked her phone into the bag and held it on her wrist as she walked. "Maybe checkers?"

"Listen, you live here, not me," Alois said. "Just pick a place."

"No, you listen I'm trying to stick to western places because you don't like West Indian food." Hannah hissed.

"Okay, then I'll get my food somewhere else and you get yours where you normally do."

"We've only got about thirty minutes and I wanna get my food from Stumpy's." Hannah pulled out her phone again. "And we'll only have about 10 minutes left."

Alois sighed. "I want to go home." He said in a low tone.

"You know what, let's just go to crown fried chicken. It's on me." Hannah took his hand and pulled him down the block.

Crown Fried Chicken was crowded with school children. The cacophony was loud and the smell of pizza and fried chicken filled the air.

"Ooh~! Hello," Dionne came out of nowhere and began to flirt with Alois as if she knew him. She took his hand and looked him up and down, smiling. Alois was a bit surprised, he didn't even see her coming.

Dionne was a caramel skinned Dominican girl with shoulder length black hair. She had brown eyes and long lashes with a round face and plump lips. She was skinny with a small bust but her thighs, waist, and ass were telling another story.

"Dionne, right?" Alois asked, looking her up and down. She had a nice body.

"Yup yup!" Dionne said. "I didn't get your name."

"Alois," Alois said.

Dionne began to gently swing their hands. His hands were soft, to her. She liked the feeling, warm but cold. "Alois? Ooh, you're fancy. What are you?"

"I'm white and latina, that's from my dad's side though." Alois let her hand go and pulled out his phone.

Dionne's eyes widened. " A Mexican-White boy~. You speak Spanish?"

Alois shrugged and offered her a playful smile. "Maybe."

They were next in line. Hannah stood there, giving Dionne the dirtiest look she could muster at the moment. Hannah was hungry, so the look was extra dirty. She took Alois' hand. "We're next, what do you want?" She asked.

Alois hummed. "Fry chicken, and pizza. Add a large soda on it too." Alois wiggled his brow at Hannah.

"You didn't even ask if I have enough money for that." She giggled.

"You got this cuz," Alois said.

"Nah, I need a donation." Hannah held out her hand.

"Damn, you jus gotta be the one." Alois laughed and opened his phone case. He took out a dollar bill and handed it to her. "I'll get me some zippole, thank you boo~." With that, she walked up to the counter and placed her order.

Dionne arched her eyebrow. "That's your friend?" She asked.

Alois shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "No, that's my cousin." He said.

"Adopted?" Dionne looked at Hannah and then at Alois.

"Nah, biological," Alois said.

Dionne pressed her lips together and nodded. "So, when do you wanna chill?" She asked.

"Chill as in fuck, or chill as in hang out?" Alois questioned as he quirked his eyebrow. Dionne smiled and gently giggled. She shrugged. "Either one is fine," She said sweetly. Alois licked his bottom lip before biting it. "Listen, you're really sexy and all, but i have a girlfriend." He lowered his tone, gentle and steady.

Dionne blinked. "So? You don't have to tell her~." She took his hand again, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

Hannah came back, eating zippole. "Want one?" She asked. Alois pulled away his hand and took a zippole. He took a bite of it and his eyes widened. "I want another, gimme." He said. Hannah moved the container from his reach. "No~!" she whined.

"Sharing is caring!" Alois said as he tried to get another. "Nooooo," Hannah whined. "Come on, just one!"

...

When lunch was over, they had gym class. And Alois did not comply for shit. He didn't take off his shoes and he certainly didn't take his beats from around his neck or turn off his phone.

"Yo- Don't touch my phone." Alois moved his phone out of the teachers grasp.

"Alois can you please out the phone away," Coach Chris said flatly.

"I have asthma," Alois said.

"Alright, and you can sit out but put the phone away."

"Then I'll be bored."

"Alois I'm going to call the dean if you don't put it away or give it to me."

Alois snorted. "I don't think you pay this phone bill, so don't tell me what to do with my phone."

Coach Chris sighed. "Alois,"

"No."

Hannah got up from the bleachers and walked over to the two. "You're holding up the class." She said quietly.

Alois shrugged. "Well they're gonna have to fucking wait because I'm not giving my phone to anyone." He said flatly.

Hannah looked up at the coach. "Can we just sit out today? He has Bipolar disorder and I need to calm him down." She said in a low tone.

Coach Chris nodded. "None of this on tomorrow." Then he walked off to address the class.

"Bring your dramatic ass up here." Hannah took her cousin's hand and led him up the bleachers.

"I like how you exploit my mental illness." Alois said sarcastically as he sat beside her.

Hannah shrugged. "Sorry?"

"No, it's fine." He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. Then he looked at Hannah. "So why aren't you participating?"

"I lied about period cramps." Hannah said as she dug in her bag for her lipgloss.

"You need the light." Alois chuckled as he crossed his legs and kicked back.


	25. Lay It Down By Lloyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIna's not home after school.

After school, as discussed, they looked for a job for Alois. They tried Woodstock, Payless, Dollar Tree, basically all of the stores by the house. They either didn't want him because he wasn't an adult yet or they said they'd call back. So Hannah took him downtown Brooklyn. She wasn't doing this for herself, she already had a job near the house- but it was part time. Alois hated to depend on other people for too long and she didn't want him to feel out of it, so she was riding just as hard as he was.  
  
"Maybe we can try Zara, like you said. Or maybe Century 21." Hannah suggested. She took some caramel popcorn out of the pack and ate a few. Then she threw one at him. Alois shot his foot out and kicked her, but she moved her leg before his foot connected. "You can't kick Hannah's coño Alois~" Hannah teased.  
  
Alois clenched his jaw then licked his bottom lip. "I'm trying to think, stop playin'."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and walked across the train car and sat next to her cousin. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Come on, stop jinxing it, baby." She said softly. "You'll find a Job, I'm sure of it."  
  
Alois sighed and looked down at his hands. "I'm just... I really need a job. I just can't stay home with that woman all day- Do you know how fucking crazy she makes you?" Alois balled his fist up. "I feel so trapped already."  
  
Hannah sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You can stay home with me." She said. "I mean, I'm wow petty and sometimes stupid- but I won't drive you crazy. Stop jinxing it. The more you worry the harder it will be. Just lay back." Hannah held up her caramel popcorn in front of him. "Chill."  
  
They got off at Hoyt. Century 21 was busy as busy can be. So they asked an employee about the job openings and she directed them to an office on the second floor. They each were given a work application and sat in the waiting room.  
  
"I'm not even having babies yet...health care?" Hannah squinted at her work application.  
  
Alois snickered. It's not too late for that." Alois nudged her.

Hannah looked at her cousin, a little smile on her face. "Right, we'll name her Royalty."

Alois snorted and raised his brows at Hannah. "Okay..."

"What?" Hannah asked, tilting her head at her cousin. "You already go raw, what's the difference."

Alois put his hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Fill out your application Hannah,"

...

They said they'd call if he got the job. That made Alois worry. When jobs said that, they almost never called back.

"It's okay," Hannah said as she handed him the burger king paper bag. "Don't worry about it too much, baby. I'm sure they'll call back." Hannah gave Alois a pat on the shoulder and she picked up her sweet and sour dipping sauces.

"I'm not, though." Alois opened the bag and took a chicken fry and tried it out. His raised his brow for a second and nodded. "These are good."

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but they make you fat." She chuckled. "Come on, we'll miss the train."

They took the 3 train home and then walked a few blocks to Hannah's house. Hannah opened the house door with her keys and called out. "Mameh!" She switched to her patios. "Mameh! You deh?!"

Alois peeked over her shoulder. "She's not home. Her keys aren't on the hook." He said.

Hannah held her hand out. "Yeah, I tried to sneak a boy in here once and her keys weren't on the hook. Let me just see, okay?" She called out again. Alois sighed and pushed Hannah out of the way. "Move," He said. He slipped off his shoes and threw himself face first into the plush brown couch. Hannah rolled her eyes and hung her keys on the rack and slipped off her shoes. She closed the house door before she walked into the kitchen. Mina wasn't there. Hannah checked the entire hand and no one was home.

Hannah felt as if she should be worried, Mina was usually home before her, but she felt excited. She was home alone, with Alois. Hannah always wanted to try some porn scenes. So she went to her room and quickly undressed. Then she picked a cute pair of lingerie, it was the navy blue victorias secret bra and panties with socks and garters. It was an anniversary gift, she had yet to use it.

Hannah stood at the top of the stairs and called out "Alois! Come here for a second?" A minute later Alois came to the bottom of the stairs, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and a teaspoon in his mouth. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Hannah held her hands out and smiled. "How do I look?" She asked.

Alois took the spoon out of his mouth. "Sexy." He answered.

Hannah leaned against the wall. "So are you gonna pass this up for ice cream?" She asked.

Alois looked at the ice cream then back at Hannah. "Can I have both? Because I really feel like stress eating." Then he began to climb the stairs, eating his ice cream. 

Hannah leaned off the wall and turned around to walk to their room. "Can we film it? I wanna watch it after." She glanced over her shoulder at Alois.

Alois let out a little laugh. "Of course."

...

Hannah had been feeling sore this morning, sex wasn't even on her mind. She was a young female and her sex drive rose and fell. Quite frankly, Hannah liked kinky shit and she loved slow intimate moments when he held her and took his time. Sex was an act of pleasure and at the same time, it was not. It was like a long awaited hug, a hug you've been needing all day.

Hannah let out a soft whine and shrunk away from the vibrator. Her breath was hard and she felt so sensitive. Pleasure ran up and down her spine, echoed in her nerves. Her pussy was soft and wet, slicked up and dripping onto the bedsheet. Alois placed a kiss on her stomach as he held her in place, his hand snaked under her and around her waist. Hannah felt weight bearing down on her.

"Oh~ I'm gonna cum." Hannah gently moaned. She reached down and tangled her fingers in Alois' hair.

"You're so wet, I wonder if you'll squirt." Alois teased as he held the vibrator to Hannah's clit: he didn't move it even as she squirmed and cried out. Hannah's opening was dripping with vaginal lubrication that leaked down her perineum to her anus.

"Fuckkk," Hannah whined. She shrank away, her legs trembling a bit. She could still feel the echo of the vibrator on her clit. She reached down and ghosted her fingers over her pussy, collecting some of her juice. Hannah let out a little sigh. Alois gave her waist a little squeeze and then placed the vibrator on her clit again, he moved it off of her clit every second or so. It was driving Hannah crazy.

Alois slowly trailed the vibrator between her plump pussy lips and then slowly inserted it inside of Hannah's wet pussy. Hannah opened her legs a bit more and let out a breath, sinking in her stomach. His phone, propped up by the foot of the bed, recorded it all. Alois began to move the vibrator's shaft in and out of Hannah, pulling more wetness out of her. Hannah whined and gently moaned, her chest heaving. She could feel it inside of her, she wanted it so bad. Her clit throbbed and her nipples felt so sensitive. Hannah felt disgusted with herself, but wanted it, she needed it. 

He pulled it out, a thin trail of lubrication following. Alois chuckled and bit his lip. Then he held it to her clit, leaving it there. Hannah let out a shallow breath and opened her legs wider, arching her back. "Oh, yes~ Oh~" She moaned. Her eyes were closed, she was drowning in a sea of pleasure. Just as she was about to reach her orgasm, Alois turned off the vibrator and tossed it aside.

Hannah didn't mind, she knew what was coming next. She was looking forward to it, dearly. Alois leisurely played with her wet pussy, rubbing her clit and pulling apart her lips, teasing her hole and tracing her lips before delving inside. She looked absolutely delicious. Her hard breath and her little moans turned Alois on even more.

Alois pulled his arm from under her and got onto his knees. Hannah bit her lip, lovingly watching her cousin. She needed this, she wanted this all day. She wanted this when he kept glancing at her in SEL, when he called her gorgeous, when he licked his lip then bit it, when he winked at her. Hannah wanted it. Alois slowly took off his top, revealing his sculpted abdomen. Then he slowly pushed down his pants, tossing them aside. His cock stood tall and proud, the tip glistening. Hannah bit her lip, looking at it longingly. She slowly moved her feet towards his cock. She used her sock dawning feet to rub his thick shaft, feeling the veins press against the bottom of her feet.

"I might wreck you back," Hannah said softly, breaking the silence.

Alois licked his bottom lip. "I'm down for it." He said, his tone soft.

Hannah sat up and turned around, getting onto her knees. She arched her back and presented herself to her cousin. Hannah moved her waist, subtly teasing him. Alois took her waist and slowly pushed himself into her until he was balls deep. Hannah sighed and closed her eyes. Then Alois started to move, pulling his cock out of her and then pushing it back in. Hannah's velvety walls greedily clutched his cock, begging for more. Alois sighed, feeling her clamp and squeeze him. He reached forward and unclasped Hannah's navy blue bra. Hannah's breast fell out of the bra as it fell loose on her shoulders. 

Alois dug his nails into her waist and let out a guttural growl then he started to pound Hannah's wet pussy, eliciting cries from his cousin. She dug her nails into the bed and let her back sink in. "Ugh, yes!" She cried. "Right there baby, fuck~!" She could feel the waves of pleasure in her stomach. The sound of skin against skin echoed off the walls of the bedroom, the smell of sex wreaking in the air.

"Say my name," Alois ordered, placing a slap on her ass. "What's my name?"

"Daddyyyyy," Hannah whined. "Oh, Daddy!" She reached back and put a hand on her waist, the pain and pleasure becoming overwhelming.

"Fuck, it's tight baby girl." Alois slowed down a bit. He reached over and grabbed his phone and began to film, speeding back up.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Hannah moaned aloud. She reached under herself and began to rub her rosebud clit. She popped her pussy, pushing it out just for him. 

"Just like that, keep it just like that." Alois slowed down for a bit. Every time he hit home, Hannah's pussy let out a wet queef. She moaned loudly. "You wanna ride?" He asked. Hannah let out a breath and nodded.

Alois lay on the bed and Hannah got over him, giving him a great view of her cunt. She rubbed her pussy, submerging a finger in herself. She couldn't explain how good it felt to know that her cousin did this, he made her wet and soft, he stretched her out and made her pussy throb. Hannah exhaled and then sat on his cock, taking it all in.

"Damn, Hannah." Alois moaned, reaching out and grabbing her waist. Hannah flipped her hair over her her shoulder and began to move her hips. At first, she grinds on him, slowly getting ready. Then Hannah began to move up and down, slowly at first but she picked up the pace. Alois felt his cock throb, he felt the waves of pleasure washing over him.

"Oh fuck, ride that cock Hannah~." Alois dug his nails into her waist and tossed his head back. Hannah leaned over his legs and took purchase on the sheets, then she began to move her hips up and down, her pussy sheathing his cock over and over again, her velvety walls greedily grabbing at him.

"Unnhhh," Alois groaned. Hannah queefed over and over again, but she didn't care. She was drooling by now. Alois grabbed her ass, pausing her movement. Then he began to piston his hips up and down, slamming into her. Hannah groaned arched her back. "H'oh! Alois~!" She groaned. Without warning she orgasmed, wetting everything under herself. Alois dropped his phone and pushed her off of his cock. Not a second later, thick spurts of cum erupted from his cock.

Hannah's chest was heaving as she sat up and turned around, looking at her cousin. Hannah reached out and took his hand. "That was amazing," She said. Alois thickly swallowed and looked over at Hannah. "C'mere." He sighed. Hannah smiled and crawled over to him, laying her head on his chest and placing a hand on his stomach.

The door slammed from downstairs. "Hannah? Alois? Are you home?" Mina called from the bottom of the stairs.


	26. Twerk In Fishnet Skirts - Rihanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there should be more Drama. I want more fights.

Alois was settling into the school. He made a few friends, other than Hannah. There was Uriah, Marcus. and Deja. They were the most chill people he'd ever come across other than..well, no one. Alois was at least glad he had people to talk to when Hannah wasn't in one of his classes or he was lost.

It was homeroom, they were getting ready to leave In about 10 minutes. Alois sat in the back with Deja. He had his phone out and his beats around his neck as he checked his notifications. He kept his phone off all day, mainly because the dean snatched his phone from his hand and he wasn't having that. Deja sat next to him, looking her hand mirror as she applied some more cocoa brown foundation.

"Damn, you got a dick appointment or something?" Alois teased. He looked at her and let out a little laugh, smiling in the process. 

Deja looked at him and punched him the arm. "No I don't have a dick appointment, I don't even get dick." She hissed. Then she looked back into her mirror and continued blending with her purple beauty blender. Or at least it was purple, it was covered in brown foundation. Alois stared at her for a few seconds. Then he said, "You remind me of my cousin, always putting on makeup when you're just so pretty."

Deja was a 5'5 with cocoa brown skin and plump lips with a pug nose, her cheeks were full and she had dark brown eyes. Her hair was long and black, too. She had a medium bust with voluptuous curves. She had a patois accent.

Deja looked at him, arching her defined black eyebrow. "Pretty? I'm gorgeous." She said.

"Same thing." Alois chuckled.

"Pretty is uglier than gorgeous," Deja commented.

"No, it's not," Alois argued.

Deja let out a sigh. "You're annoying as hell." She let out a soft laugh and shook her head. 

"That's what she said." Alois chuckled.

Deja closed her mirror and put it in her M.K. tote. Then she pulled out her phone. "Take a picture with me?" She asked.

"Sure," Alois scooted his chair closer and leaned into the camera view. Deja pouted, her lips matte purple and tilted her head. Alois winked and stuck out his tongue. She snapped the picture and posted it on facebook captioning it 'My boy best friend' with an angel emoji.

"Tag me in it?" Alois asked as he leaned away and looked back down at his phone. He didn't have to look at it, he was 100% photogenic.

"I don't even have you on facebook, or your phone number," Deja said, not looking up from her phone. She had a Silver iPhone 6.

Alois hummed and pushed out his bottom lip. "I don't give out my number to girls, my girlfriend is wow petty." He chuckled as he replied to Hannah's text. She wanted to meet him by the park, she had to stay for a few minutes.

"You keep talking about this girlfriend, what does she even look like." Deja chuckled. "Must be your hand."

Alois scoffed and laughed. "What am I doing jacking off when I can get it anytime?" He licked his lips. "And she's gorgeous. My facebook name is Alois Aiko."

"Aiko?" Deja asked.

"Means love in Japenese," Alois answered as he sent Hannah a final text.

The bell rang and on cue, Alois stood up and Deja grabbed her bag. They were simply dying to get out of the building.

"You wanna wait with me? At the park?" Alois asked as they slowly walked down the sidewalk. "I have to wait for my cousin."

Deja shrugged. "Yeah, I ain't got nowhere else to be." She said.

"Home?" Alois asked.

"My mom is annoying. I feel like I'll hurt her one of these days." She scoffed.

"Preach," Alois groaned as he clasped his hands together.

"Surprised you didn't shoot her yet." Deja chuckled. They entered the park and took a seat on a bench near the entrance.

Alois rolled his eyes. "Y'all are too wild with these white boy memes, somebody said I'd shoot up the school if Marcus didn't stop roasting my shoes." Alois hugged himself. "A brother was wearing toms, that one day. And I'm half latina, on my dad's side."

Deja softly laughed and turned to look at him. "I thought your mother was the latina one."

Alois leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, interlocking his fingers. "Nah, she's white. My aunt is her mixed race twin, meaning she's black and my mom is white, basically."

"Wow, that is some complicated shit." Deja chuckled and leaned back against the bench. "You should do an ancestry test and find out about your heritage."

"I don't really care to find out, I'd rather it stay... unknown? Because I'll feel overwhelmed." Alois looked to the entrance of the park and on cue, Hannah turned the corner and strolled into the park. He stood up glanced back at Deja. "She's here, see you tomorrow."

"You wanna go to the beauty supply store?" Hannah asked as she strolled up and took her boyfriend's hand. Hannah looked at Deja and arched her eyebrow. "Who is this?" Hannah didn't mean to seem rude, but she sure played the part. The way Hannah's sapphires guaged her, Hannah's tone and Hannah's expression.

Deja arched her eyebrow at Hannah. Then she scoffed and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked off. Alois and Hannah stared after her until she was out of sight. Hannah shrugged. "So, any way you wanna go to the beauty supply store? I'm low on Blistex." 

...

"No~! You can't have my coño!" Hannah whined/giggled as she held her breast. She couldn't help but smile as his wavy blonde hair tickled her, as his soft lips placed kisses on her tummy. Alois snaked his arm around her leg and lifted it into the air, letting it fall over his shoulder. He was near her chastity now. Between Hannah's legs were warm, they acted as earmuffs.

Hannah's cheeks gently blushed and her heartbeat sped up. She always got like this when he did this to her. Alois bit the hem of her brown panties and pulled them down to her thighs. Hannah shrugged them off and kicked them away. Alois licked his lips and kissed her hairless chastity. Hannah shivered, giving her breast a gentle squeeze. Then Alois flicked his pierced tongue against her plump lips. Hannah sighed. Alois delved deep, tasting her yoniverse.

Hannah opened her legs a bit wider. Alois continued lapping at her yoniverse, getting it wet and slicked up. Hannah felt a jolt of pleasure every time his tongue came in contact with her clit. She practically shivered. Alois swirled his tongue around her clit then delved down to her small hole.

"Baby," She sighed.

'Ding!'

'Ding!'

'Ding!'

Annoyance filled their beings. Alois sat up and licked his lips. He pulled his phone out of his basketball shorts pocket. Hannah sighed in annoyance. "Who is that?" She asked. Alois checked his facebook notifications and he couldn't help but laugh. Deja was spamming him, liking all of his photos. "It's just a friend." He answered. Then he put his phone on silent and he tossed it onto the carpeted floor.

"I hate when this happens..." Hannah whined as she placed her hands on her breast again.

"You're just jealous your phone isn't as wet as mine." Alois chuckled as he got between Hannah's legs again. He pulled her legs over his shoulders.

"I'm a married woman, what can I say?" Hannah closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"That was just a promise ring," Alois said before he snaked his arms around her legs and then placed a kiss on her plump pussy lips.

"So?"

...

Hannah slowly applied the Blistex to her lips as she looked in the mirror. When she was done, she smiled. Hannah turned sideways and looked at her butt. Hannah put her hands on her knees and began to move her waist, doing the dancehall butterfly at the same time.

" _Twerk in fishnet skirts, I just made every boy in here go squirt~!_ " Hannah sang as she looked back at her ass. " _The mirror is me favorite dance partner~,_ " Hannah stood up and 'made it clap'.

"Ooh!" She looked at her cousin. "You saw that Alois?" She asked excitedly.

Alois nodded and put a grape in his mouth. "You don't make it clap like that on me." He said. He glanced down at his phone, his thumb swiping at it. Then he turned it off and put it down.

Hannah rolled her eyes and looked back into the mirror. She began to stick it, arching her back, hands on her knees as she winded her waist. "Ooh~! Ooh~! Get it Hannah baby!" Hannah smirked and looked back at it.

" _I know my bouncing butt makes you butthurt, but I just beat Daddy's dick game~_ " Hannah laughed and stood up. She walked over to her vanity and grabbed her nightcap, then she put it on. After she tucked all of the stray hairs she joined her boyfriend on the bed.

"So wassup cousin?" Hannah asked.

Alois shrugged. "Nothing much, eating grapes." He tongued the inside of his mouth.

Hannah reached out and grabbed a grape from his bowl and popped it into her mouth. "Sharing is caring." She said. Alois chuckled and shook his head. "You're just too cute."

Hannah smiled and put both hands on her cheeks. "I'm your baby girl~, Of course, I'm cute." Hannah cooed.

Alois stared at Hannah for a second. Then he held out his hand. "C'mere." He said. Hannah giggled and crawled over to her cousin. She kissed his cheek and settled down next to him.

"You know I love your annoying ass, right?" Alois kissed Hannah's head.

Hannah smiled and cuddled closer. "I love your crazy ass too, Alois."

 

 

 


	27. Punkie By Sean Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

I like by Tink gently played, setting the mood. Soft and nostalgic. It was if they could fade away into the music, be there but not there at the same time. The curtains were drawn and the room was dark, except for the stray rays of sunlight that printed the floor. The pungent smell of vanilla and almond filled the room, drowning their senses. On the bed, both cousins lay in a mess of limbs and maroon sheets. Chocolate and gummy bear wrappers littered the floor whilst unopened junk food was on the bed  It was around 10 in the morning and they were supposed to be at School, but it didn't matter. Hannah was out of it this past week. Her cousin, her big brother, the love of her life had just moved in with her and he went to school with her now, the deadlines were closing in on her, college applications hit her in the face, her social life was in shatters and she was just trying to juggle it all while being with him loving him and spending time with him. She felt so overwhelmed. There wasn't a moment when she thought about it and wanted to cry.  
  
"I feel like I'm gonna drop out." Hannah sighed as she traced her cousin's sculpted abdomen. She trailed her finger around his belly button then brought it back up. Hannah looked up at her cousin.  
  
"Stop saying dumb shit like that," Alois said before he licked his lips. He reached into this pocket and pulled out his phone. "If you drop out then you'll be stuck working minimum wage your entire life and we all know how you like to splurge on your hair and makeup."  
  
Hannah groaned and buried her face in his chest. "I'll become a porn star then. This is just too much, I can't take it anymore." She wrapped her arm around him and gave him a squeeze. "You understand right Alois? With college and everything?"  
  
Alois put his phone away and then took a strand of Hannah's hair and twirled it. "Pace yourself." He said. "Of course I understand. I'm like- neck deep in work."  
  
Hannah sighed. "I can't wait to grow up." She nuzzled closer. "I love you, you know."  
  
Alois kissed Hannah's head. "I love you too, Hannaj." Alois gently rubbed Hannah's back in a circular motion. It was quiet for a good minute. They listened to Tink's seductive singing. Hannah closed her eyes and let out a breath. She loved when he called her that. It reminded her of India, the Taj Mahal. It reminded her of Africa, the Bantu cultivation cultural dances. Alois smelled good, something like rain. "Baby," She whispered.  
  
"Mm?" Alois sounded.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Hannah whispered. "I feel so... happy when I'm with you and I don't know what to say or how to act." Hannah gave him a squeeze. "I hope we're together for a long time."  
  
Alois stared at the ceiling, taking in Hannah's words. She really loved him. This hurt, it hit home for Alois. He knew it and Hannah knew it, it would be a miracle if they even reached... marriage. They were cousins. There was Mina and Angela, they surely wouldn't approve of it and Mina probably would press charges on him, so that was jail. Then there was family, they wouldn't stand for it. It was incest, they both knew it. If they tried to get married, they'd be put in jail. If they even did have children, there was a chance their child would be mentally or physically disabled. How would they be able to tell their child, 'This is your mommy and your great cousin.'. But Hannah loved him, he loved Hannah. It would take a miracle for them to last.  
  
"Me too," Alois let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine the heartbreak Hannah would have to go through. He couldn't imagine the heartbreak he would have to go through. He'd never been in a serious relationship before, he was your typical fuckboy who smashed and dashed. But this was Hannah, the same Hannah he grew up with. The same Hannah he cried and smiled with. The same Hannah he loved and hated at the same time. This was Hannah.  
  
Hannah got up and pressed her lips to his own. "Someday," She said. "I want to visit Egypt, to see the pyramids." Hannah smiled. "We can be Tut and Suhad all over again."  
  
Alois stared at Hannah's pretty face for a second. Then he leaned up and locked Hannah's lips in a long wet kiss. When it broke, their breath was hard. Hannah stared into his baby blue eyes and he stared into her uncut sapphires. "Would you do me the honor of kissing me again, Suhad?" Alois asked softly. Hannah smiled. "I would be delighted, Khaten." Hannah pressed her dark lips to Alois' pale lips, her eyes fluttering close.  
  
...  
  
Alois casually sat next to Hannah. He put his hands in his pockets and watched as Hannah did her makeup. She blended the nars foundation on her face, holding up an ivory hand mirror. Alois cleared his throat and smiled at Hannah when she looked over at him. Hannah continued blending the foundation on her face. Alois glanced around their room, pressing his lips together. Then he cleared his throat again. Hannah rolled her eyes and let her hands fall to her lap.  
  
"What is it Alois?" She asked.  
  
Alois wiggled his eyebrows at Hannah. "Nothing," he said casually.  
  
Hannah raised her hands and continued working on her makeup. "Actually," Alois said, causing her hands to fall. Hannah looked at him with an annoyed expression.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Alois bit his bottom lip when he finished speaking, awaiting an answer. Hannah blinked. She arched her eyebrow. "Jim, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked as she tilted her head.  
  
Alois' eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, No! I'm not." He said quickly.  
  
Hannah's expression fell."oh," She said softly.  
  
"I just...was wondering I-If you wanted to- Alois sighed. "Yeah, I'm asking you out on a date. Do I get a yes or no?"  
  
Hannah smiled. "Well when I'm already doing my makeup then, of course, It's a yes~." Hannah said sweetly. She turned back to her mirror. "Now go~ let me get pretty."  
  
Alois smiled, letting air out of his nose. "Alright, Alright."  
  
  
"I don't have anything to wear!" Hannah cried as she held clumps of clothing in her hands. She sat in a mess of clothing on the floor. Alois looked at all of the clothing she was sitting in, the clothing in her hands and the clothing in the closet, beru and hanging off of the vanity.  
  
"How?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Hannah sniffled and wiped her nose with a t-shirt. "I don't have anything cute, all I have are these stupid, stupid, stupid," Hannah scowled and threw the clothing away from her being. "clothing!"  
  
Alois licked his lips and sighed. He ran a hand throw his wavy blonde hair and closed his eyes. "Hannah," he began. "There are tons of clothing in this room and 90% of them belong to you."  
  
Hannah thickly swallowed and shook her head. "But they're all ugly." She said in a pouty tone.  
  
Alois' eyes snapped open and he snatched up a floral dress from the vanity and held it out. "If you don't put on something I swear I 'll leave you in this house," he hissed.  
  
Hannah tilted her head back and let out a babyish whine. "You can't leave me here~! You asked me on a date!" She cried.  
  
"Then get your ass up and put on some clothing, stop sitting there grinding your ass on the floor!"

 

Hannah eventually got through her quarter-life crisis. She found a black low cut crop top with an open corset back and some blue jeans. She insisted on wearing the highest pair of heels she had, they were black with golden chains and a high platform front. Her hair was in a ponytail and her white baby hairs were waxed down. She had long black lashes with Poseidon lipstick on her lips, a rich deep blue.

Hannah's breast bounced happily, her hips swayed and she held her head high as she walked down the stairs, holding the railing so she wouldn't fall. Alois looked up from his phone call and then hung up. His eyes were glued on her body, her face. Her. There was a fine line between when Alois was her cousin and when he was her boyfriend, her hubby, her husband, her boo thang.

"You look," Alois licked his bottom lip, pausing. "like one of those black girls from facebook who has a large fanbase, slayed eyebrows and a cute face with a killer body." He gently smiled.

Hannah smiled and slowly licked her blue bottom lip. "Sexy?" She said.

Alois nodded. "That too. You look beautiful."

She gently giggled and continued down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, Hannah took her boyfriend's arm and hugged it to her chest. "So where are we going? And you look like one of those white boys from facebook who rarely post and when they do its dank memes but when they do a face reveal they look breathtaking and they have girls of every race drooling over them."

Alois wore a pair of gray jeans with a black sweater that had a gray picture of a pair of perfect breast with mickey mouse hands over them and matte black timberlands. His hair had been cut to razor fade and his blonde eyebrows were neater, bolder. On his wrist was a black Rolex with a black string bracelet with white beads. He smelled like joop homme colonge.

Alois gently laughed and smiled once more. He took his arm from Hannah and wrapped his arms around her middle. Then he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie." He said. "And maybe get food after? I'm no good at these things Hannah so cut me some slack,"

Hannah hummed and rolled her eyes. "It was usually Mc Donalds and the park for the other girls wasn't it?"

Alois shrugged. "I didn't like spending money on other people other than myself." He said dryly.

Hannah giggled a soft giggle and let out a sigh. "I'd love to go to the movies only if we can go to that Korean make your own plate after." She said as she placed her hands over his own on her stomach.

"Great, the uber's outside."

"Uber?"

The uber took them to the Paris Theater in Manhattan.  Alois got out first then helped Hannah out, sure she was bound to break something in those high heels. Then he paid the uber driver fifty dollars, very much upsetting to Hannah.

"They really need to lower their prices, if we took a normal cab it would have been thirty bucks." She grumbled as she crossed her arms, walking beside her boo thang.

"It's fine Hannah," Alois chuckled as he pushed his hands into his pocket.

Hannah let out a breath. "It would have been fifty to go to queens too." She said under her breath. Alois took Hannah's arm and then trailed his hand down, connecting their hands. "It's fine Hannah, don't worry about it." He said reassuringly. He brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. Hannah felt butterflies well up in her tummy. Her cheeks grew warm. She loved it when he did little things like that they made her feel special, sweet.

They joined the ticket line, which was very long, and waited their turn. People glanced at them, looking at Hannah then looking at him as if they'd never saw an interracial couple or mixed race cousins before. To be quite frank, it annoyed them. It made Hannah feel self-conscious about her matte blue lipstick and white hair and even the jeans she'd worn. But she knew this was as safe as it would get. If they were like this back by the house, holding hands and being all lovey dovey Alois was bound to get beat up by a few brothers. So she settled for the latter.

"So what are we trying to see?" Hannah asked as she reached behind herself and fingered her ponytail. She wished she brought some gum so she could pop it loudly, just to piss off the onlookers.

Alois shrugged. "Whatever you wanna see." He said with a faint smile.

Hannah raised her eyebrows. "Then-"

"No, we cannot watch fart in our stalls Hannah. I'm not even sure that's a movie." Alois chortled.

Hannah pouted and then let out a sigh. "How about scary movie? Or maybe Divergent. I never got to see that one..."

They bought tickets to Alice in Wonderland and then snuck into Divergent. Hannah got popcorn and Twizzlers from the snack bar. Alois settled for a slushy since he wasn't that hungry.

The movie was going great. Alois snuck little kisses all over her body when he could, giving her a squeeze here and there. Hannah felt herself getting a little damp in her panties. She loved when he did things like this to her. It was amazing. They were up to the part where Tris had jumped off of the building when Hannah leaned her head on his shoulder and gently took his hand. He was warm. He smelled good. He was her boyfriend. What else could she want at this moment? 

"Who are you texting?" Hannah asked as she looked at his phone screen. His thumbs were moving rapidly across the keyboard.

"A friend," Alois answered. _'_ Lml _, okay stop Deja. I'm watching a movie with my girl.'_

"Which friend?"

"No one important, they just wanted to know why I wasn't in school today." Alois turned off his phone, he shut it down and then he put it away. He wrapped his arm around Hannah and gave her a little squeeze. "You tired?" He kissed her neck.

Hannah couldn't help but gently yawn after he asked her. "I wanna go to the bathroom." She answered. "I think my period is coming on."

"How does your period make you tired?" Alois questioned.

Hannah shrugged and got up. "Just because," She said, giving him a playful hit on the shoulder before walking off. Alois chuckled and licked his lips before leaning back in his seat. He watched the movie with a smug look on his face.

In the bathroom, Hannah felt like a tulip in a daisy patch. She stood in front of the mirror, reapplying her Poseidon lipstick after washing her hands. She lined her plump lips and then pressed them to together so it would look faded. Then she carefully applied the lipstick. She could feel the other women throwing glances at her.

Hannah sent a kiss to the mirror and smiled. She fingered her ponytail and pursed her lips, wiggling her eyebrows at herself in the mirror. Then she left the bathroom. When she joined Alois in the second row, he threw his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Hannah gently giggled and shooed him away. 

"Preserve the art," She said as she fanned her face.

 

"Tris is just badass." Hannah commented after the movie. "I mean look at the way she kills people!"

Alois nodded, listening to her words. He had his arm around her waist, his hand on her lower stomach as they walked down the sidewalk. "I feel like Tris is the girl version of Tobias." He said.

"I think so too. No wonder they are so compatible." Hannah sighed. "If I was in a faction it would be Dauntless."

"No, I'd be dauntless. You'd be...Candor."

"Candor? Alois!"

 

It was around one o'clock when they came through the door. Hannah had a take out bag in one hand and a century 21 bag in the other. Alois held two more bags in his hands, one from old navy and the other from Victorias Secret.

"Damn, I'm tired." Hannah groaned as she out her bags on the couch. Alois set the others next to them. Then he kicked off his shoes and sat on the couch. He sighed. "Me too..." He sighed.

Hannah took off her heels and held them in her hand. She waddled over to the couch and leaned over the back. "So you're not gonna beat my coño up?" She asked. "After you just spent all of that money on me?"   


Alois tilted his head back to meet her eyes. " Si lo hiciera entonces no tendrías ninguna moral cuando vayas a una cita con otro hombre. _(If I did that then you wouldn't have any morals when you go on a date with another man.)_ " Alois pressed a kiss to her lips.   


Hannah kissed him again when the kiss broke. "But I won't be going on any dates with any other man than you. You know you want this more than me." She answered in a soft pouty tone. 

Alois stared into her sapphires for a few seconds before he spoke " Crees que todo lo que un hombre quiere es sexo cuando gasta tiempo y dinero en ti? ¿O simplemente estás programado para entregarte cuando lo hacen? _(Do you think all a man wants is sex when they spend time and money on you? Or are you just programmed to give yourself away when they do?)_ "  


Hannah looked away, furrowing her brow. She shrugged. " No lo sé, quizá. _(I don't know, maybe.)_ "  


Alois let out a soft laugh. Then he patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me baby. Let's watch some t.v., maybe cuddle." 

Hannah dumped her heels on the floor and came around the couch. She sat next to her cousin and and tucked her feet under her, leanng into his chest. Alois wrapped an arm around her and picked up the remote. Hannah looked up at him and kissed his jaw. Alois kissed her forehead when she looked down again. 

"You're just too sweet when you aren't in fuck boy mode." Hannah sighed softly. 

"I guess you've changed me." 

 


	28. I wanna do bad things to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Define the word "Rape"

Their date yesterday still had Hannah feeling as sweet, beautiful and lighthearted the next day. She couldn't concentrate or think clearly in Social Studies, she daydreamed. In Algebra, she daydreamed. In science, she daydreamed. Hannah was out of it. Alois made her feel like this, so... loved.

Hannah grabbed her Tommy Hilfiger handbag and quickly got up. She didn't even think of staying behind to talk about extra credit. She flipped her book close, grabbed it up and she was the first one out of the door. The halls buzzed with chatter and were filled with people. Hannah maneuvered around them and kept her head high as she walked.

Her school had more boys than girls and majority of the boys were fine. She was among the majority of the girls who were fine, too. They had Puerto Rican, Dominican and Black (Guyanese, Jamaican, African, Trini Etc) boys. Some had fades with the nappy curls atop their heads, some had cute accents, some had tasty pink lips they had a habit of licking, some knew how to dress. Hannah saw fine in every color and she saw fine almost every single day. Hannah didn't mind it when they said "Wassup with you mami?" or "You're looking sexy today, can I talk to you?" or maybe "Yo, look at her!"

As long as they didn't touch.

And Hannah came into the lunch room and glanced around. By the opposite door, on the wall, Alois and some girl stood talking. They were obviously joking around by the way she howled and the way he held his stomach, his face tinted pink. She touched his arm as she went weak at the knees and Alois caught her. Then they began howling again.

Hannah strolled over and gently took his arm, glancing at the girl before her cousin. "So are we still going out for lunch?" She asked in her soft-spoken (A.K.A classy) tone.

"Hell yeah~ Ain't nobody trying to eat free-free," Alois said as he took her hand from his arm and gave it a little squeeze. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Our mothers pay tax dollars for that free-free." She sighed. Hannah looked at the girl again. She was pretty, black hair, 5'5 and brown eyes. "So, who's this?" Hannah asked.

"That, my cousin," Alois began. "Is the girl who would fuck-"

"Oh my god shut your stupid ass up Alois!" She said as she whacked him on the arm, laughing in the process. She leaned against the wall and held her legs together as if she would piss herself.

"Oh come on you gotta let me tell her!" Alois chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"NO~!" She said.

"Please~! I'm even doing the lip lick and the lip bite! Come on Deja~" Alois whined as he reached out and tugged on her arm, she had on sharp acrylics with nude nail polish. "You can't say no to that!"

"Nooooo." Deja groaned.

"Bah- fine." Alois let her arm go and turned to Hannah. "So, Hannah this is Deja, my friend." Alois glanced at Deja. "Deja, this is my cousin, Hannah. She may look like the meanest thing ever but she's a big cry baby."

Deja smiled and flipped her thumbs up. "Is she a Leo? Because I'm a Leo."

"Nah, Saggitarius." Hannah cut in, offering a smile.

"But we all know Scorpios are better."

  
Hannah thought they would get lunch all to their selves, maybe go home and get some sexual cuddles in. But of course, she was wrong. Deja came outside for lunch too! She joked with Alois, they whispered things and then broke out laughing or they were downright perverted. Hannah knew it, Hannah knew it right from the jump.

She didn't like Deja.

Because it was how girls were, grimy. At first, she's just friends with him, then they get to be like 'best friends', next it's 'brother and sister' and then they end up fucking. That's how the cookie crumbles. And let's not forget, Alois was a 'fuck boy', certified degree in the occupation.

Hannah had her rosegold iPhone in her hand, her thumb swiping at her screen. She had a lucid expression on, her sultry eyes half closed as she texted, her arm around Alois' as she strolled with him. Inside, Hannah was livid.

'I want to go home, I don't feel good.' She pressed the send button. She looked up and calmly waited for her cousin to get the text and the message.

"Alright, zombie apocalypse Au." Alois said. "What would you do?" He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Hmm," Deja said. "Rob a bank?"

"No that's stupid, the fuck are you gonna do with the money?" Alois laughed as he pulled his phone out.

"Get gear and stuff!" Deja said in a whiny tone. "Don't make fun of me~"

'What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?'

Hannah licked her lips and made a rude 'pop' sound with her mouth. She replied with an 'I just don't feel good I wanna lay down.'

"I want pizza." Hannah said when they finally got to the service road.

"I'm in the mood for some Chinese food..." Alois sniffed as he put his phone away.

"I'll take golden crust please~" Deja announced.

They went to golden crust first, because it was nearer. Then they went 'Hardie's take out', Hannah decided she wanted Chinese food at the last moment after Alois ordered. They had to get online again.

"You really do the most," Alois sighed.

"I'm sorry I had a sudden taste for sesame chicken, okay?" Hannah said in a sassy manner.

"No, Hannah, there is no sorry. You saw me stand there and order my food- you didn't know you wanted sesame chicken then? Ontop of it- this line is long as fuck." Alois replied with an exasperated sigh.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'm not paying for my food, you are since you wanna get smart." She said flatly.

Deja stood off to the side, eating her curry chicken patty, flakes getting on her matte lipstick.

"Who said I wasn't gonna pay for it regardless?" Alois rolled his eyes and licked his bottom lip, his silver tongue piercing reflecting the light.

Hannah rolled her eyes once more and laid her head on his shoulder. "I really can't stand you," She said softly.

"I can't stand you either," Alois replied in a soft manner.

They walked Deja back to the school, Alois insisted even though she said it was fine. Hannah held the urge to roll her eyes and let out a sassy grunt, instead, she ate her food. Hannah knew it was kinda rude to judge Deja before she even knew her but Hannah couldn't help it. Alois was her cousin, her boyfriend- she didn't share her barbie dolls as a girl and she certainly wouldn't share it now.

"Does your stomach really hurt or are you just being lazy?" Alois asked, breaking the silence as they walked home. Hannah shrugged. "I just wanted to be alone with you," She answered.

Alois nodded, looking at his feet as he walked. He wore ash gray timberlands today to compliment his blue outfit. Then he asked,, "Do you like her?"

Hannah looked up at her cousin, arching her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Alois sighed. "Do you like her? Do you like me being her friend?"

Hannah shrugged. Why would you ask that?"

Alois chortled. "Because you're my cousin, I know when you don't like someone, it's in your eyes." He answered.

Hannah sighed and tightened her hold on his arm. She nodded. "So what if I don't like her? You guys are acting as if you've known each other your entire life but you haven't." Hannah vented. "So what if I don't like her because I feel like our relationship isn't safe at all? Like she might slip and suck your dick one of these days."

Alois closed his eyes for a second before opening them up once more. "Come on Hannah, how does one slip and suck a dick? You know I'd never go with someone else as long as we're together."

"Well tell your little bitch to act like it, like she knows somebody has you already." Hannah scoffed, looking away.

"But she doesn't know who." Alois quipped.

"Alright," Hannah said, nodding her head. "Just let her know it's _Buxton backdam_ she's dealing with, _Mami 'I beat your ass and wipe the floor with you'_."

" _You need the light,_ " Alois said as they walked up the stairs. He pulled out his keys. "And you're not fighting anybody, especially my friend." He opened the house door and stepped inside.

Hannah arched her eyebrow and slid her shoes off. " _What? Yatzari was your friend and look at her face when I was done with her-_ "

"Hannah,"

"No, no~ You don't want me fighting? Then let your little bitch know it's _kunta kinte_ she's dealing with!"

"Hannah can you-"

"No, I cannot! Because you're getting me upset, I cannot. How are we supposed to do this if you have these bitches on your arm left and right?!"

"Can you calm the fuck down?!"

"I'm calm as a blade about to slash your bitches neck! _How bow dah?!_ As a matter of fact, **you** got me fucked up from the neck up, Alois." Hannah dropped her bag. "It's either I beat your ass, or I beat her ass,  pick!"

 **"Can you please stop overrecting Hannah?!** " Alois rose his voice high enough to make her flinch. " **I can't do this anymore! You always accuse me of doing some shit when or if I even talk to a girl- if I even look at one! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you that jealous, that depressed?!** "

" _Nothing is wrong with me! It's not my fault not a year ago I got my heart broken by you! **you, Jim!** Over and over and over again every time you dropped your pants and fucked some other girl!_" Hannah shoved him. " _How much can I take?! It is not my fault I live in fear that you will find somebody better than me and move on! That I live in fear that a couple of years from now I'm being the flower girl at your wedding, I'm looking at my niece or nephew feeling all hope that you still want me fading away! **So let me be the way I am**!_ "

Alois grabbed Hannah by her collar with both hands and lifted Hannah off the floor a little bit. Then he walked over to the chair and threw her down. Hannah gently gasped, her hands falling on her breast. She didn't know why she did it, but she opened her legs wider than they already were. Alois crawled ontop of her, taking her hands and pinning them down.

He smashed his lips against her own, roughly kissing her. Hannah didn't struggle at all. She felt her body ache with arousal, her breast becoming sensitive and her nipples becoming hard against his ripped chest, her womanhood getting wet as his crotch pressed against her own. Her eyes fluttered close and she pressed her body on his own. Hannah wrapped her leg around his waist and threw the other over the back of the chair.

The fact that Mina or Angela might walk in at any moment and find them like this was what fueled her more. This was so wrong but so right. Alois tightened his hold on her wrist when she tried to move her hands, digging her nails into her wrist. Anger burned in his eyes and it crept through his frame. Unspeakable thoughts ran through his head, about what he could do to her- what he would do to her.

Hannah tried to move her hands once more, she ached to feel his face and run her hands down his stomach to feel his muscles. That was how you were supposed to show you liked it, you were into it. But he wouldn't let her, he wouldn't even let her up when she tried to. Hannah never even thought he was this strong, sure he was a boy, almost a man but he didn't look that strong and he certainly didn't act that way. It made her scared.

"Mmpf hurts," Hannah's words were muffled in the kiss. Hannah struggled to break from his grasp. She could feel her wrist becoming sore. Hannah's body told her this was wrong, she didn't want it- not like this. But Hannah somehow felt calm. This was her cousin, this was Alois. He'd never hurt her. He loved her too much to even consider the possibility.

Alois let her left wrist go and held it in his other hand with her right wrist. Then he began to suck on her neck, biting and licking. Hannah's mouth opened a little and she let out a soft moan. He snaked his hand up her top and began to feel her breast, squeezing and grabbing at them as if they weren't attached to someone.

Suddenly, the ringing of the house phone ripped through the silence. It was as if someone honked a horn in the house. Alois pulled back from Hannah, his eyes looking down at her, awestruck. His breath was hard and blood rushed to his face. Alois let go of her hands and he didn't know what to do with them anymore, so he hugged them to himself.

Hannah lay there under him, dishelved, her hands above her head and tears in her eyes. She was lucid, calm. "Why..." She began. "Why did you stop?" She asked, her breath hard.

Alois thickly swallowed and shook his head. "I can't... I can't..." He said to himself. _"I-I'm sorry- I'm sorry Hannah._ " Alois couldn't meet her sapphire eyes.

Hannah sniffled and sat up. She felt the overwhelming sensation to cry, her chest ached and she felt like she was holding something in. "Sor-ry for w-what?" She asked as she feverishly tried to wipe away the beading tears.

Alois slowly got off of her, off of the couch. He grabbed his bag and quickly left the house, leaving the door swinging on its hinges. Hannah didn't know why, but she broke down right there and then. Snot leaking out of her nose and tears pouring out of her eyes as she screamed and whimpered, trying to hold herself together.


	29. Take Me To Wonderland

A few days later...

Alois could barely focus in class. Hannah was all he thought about, the look on her face that day. The way her eyes watered, the way her voice sounded. Alois was out of it. He almost got ran over this morning, he wasn't looking where he was going but instead thinking about Hannah. Alois scared himself. What if he never realized what he was doing was wrong? The worst part was Hannah didn't fully relalize what he was going to do to her, what he almost did. He always thought she was the strongest girl he knew, physcially, mentally and emotionally but he was wrong. Hannah was putty when it came to him. It made Alois hate himself even more.

The whole reason it happened was because of her, his friend Deja. In some aspect, it made Alois pissed at her but he knew it had nothing to do with her. He chose to pin her down, he chose to bite and suck at her neck, he chose to feel her breast even though it was clear she didn't want him to. Hannah was right, she might slip and suck his dick one of these days. He never even realzed how Hannah felt all of those years, all of the years they talked about his sex escapdes for shits and giggles when it really made her feel like crap deep down inside.

Alois let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. At least he didn't have to go straight home after school, he had a job now. Century 21 had accepted his job application and now he worked as a cashier, five hours every day after school hours. For the time being, Alois let his worries slip away and he focused on ringing up clothing and giving out change.

Hannah was at war with herself. Had she really made him that angry? Had she pushed him to that point? Was she really that selfish? Hannah didn't understand why she felt this way, why she felt an ache in her chest every time she saw him or every time she heard his voice. Hannah had known love to feel so good, to make her happy but why did it make her feel so bad? Make her cry?

Hannah lay on their bed, covered by their blanket, laying on his pillow as she slowly went through her gallery. She looked at the pictures of herself and her cousin. The way they smiled, clung to each other, holding each other as if there was no problem in the world. She even watched their little snaps and videos from Christmas break. She loved the way they laughed and joked, the way they kissed and whispered romantic words to each other, the way they ruthlessly made love as if there was nothing wrong with it.

Hannah felt as if this was it. This was their ending. This was their breakup. He never came home or walked to school with her anymore. He didn't sit next to her in class, he didn't really talk to her that much anymore. He didn't even sleep in her room anymore, he slept with Angela in her room. Hannah felt as if she shouldn't care. She'd still have him as her cousin, her fuck buddy after this so what did a few missing kisses do? But deep down, Hannah didn't want this to go away. They'd been going 6 months strong, 6 months of cuddles and kisses, 6 months of innocent love.

Slowly, Hannah's eyes fluttered close and she was pulled into a dream.

_Hannah had a soft smile on her face, leaning on Alois' shoulder. Alois couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't stop the awe that struck him. His blonde locks fell forward and his baby blue eyes looked down at the bundle of joy with nothing but love. In his hands he held a newborn baby, blushing beige skin with baby blue eyes, wrapped in a soft pink blanket. Alois gently laughed and then gently rested his forheard against her own, closing his eyes._

_Hannah blinked, trying to hold back her tears. She reached out and took the newborn's small hand and held it. "She's here Hannah... She's finally here..." Alois whispered, his voice near to breaking._

_Hannah nearly choked up as she felt a strong emotion wash over her. "She's h-here..."_

_The hospital room was decorated with pink balloons and streamers. Sunlight streamed through the window. They were completely alone, their family wasn't there._

_"Jesus christ," Alois whispered. "I'm a father..."_

_Hannah thickly swallowed, closing her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his shoulder. She was afraid if she spoke she might start crying. She didn't want to upset the baby. Hannah could barely compose herself. She spent nearly a whole day in labor. She went through so much pain, her legs shook when she tried to stand. It dawned on her over and over again, this baby she'd been so scared to have, so reluctant to tell her mother about had come into this world at 3 A.M., crying, screaming, kicking and bloody._

_It was quiet for a while. Hannah held her cousin, looking down at their baby in all of her glory. Alois couldn't look away from her, she was just so beautiful, she was his daughter. Her milky baby blue eyes stared up at her parents in curiosity as she made these cute little sounds that made Hannah's heart melt._

_"Do you wanna try to feed her?" Hannah asked softly._

_Alois nodded, not speaking. Hannah released him and reached for the small baby bottle half full of breast milk. She handed it to Alois and watched as he uncapped it and held it to her mouth, waiting for her to take the nipple in. He thickly swallowed, trying not to combust when she did, nursing Hannah's breast milk. Hannah gently ran her fingers through her daughter's curly hair as she watched._

_"I can't believe this..." Hannah sighed softly._

_Alois looked over at her, a soft smile on his face. "Me either,"_

And Hannah woke up.


	30. Is It Too Late To Say Sorry now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You gotta taste my snot too."

' _Hannah would love this..._ ' Is what Alois told himself when he saw it sitting there on the mannequin, all alone. He intended on going to Marcus's house so they could chill, maybe play some Xbox. But his plans were foiled when it caught his eye. He immediately started thinking about her, Hannah.

Alois sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and let out a soft sigh. He remembered she was looking at it when they came here looking for a job for him. She literally didn't want to leave it here, Alois had to drag her away from it. At the time, he didn't have enough money to buy it. It was a sapphire necklace, a thin silver train with a raindrop of sapphire hanging off it. Sapphire was her zodiac stone, she was a Sagittarius. He could imagine how it would look around her long, dark neck. The blue would be a beautiful contrast with her skin.

"Alois? I thought you left already." A coworker said as she rang up the small white box holding the necklace. 

Alois shrugged. "I just saw it and had to have It," he said warily.

She gently laughed. "Is it for me?" She asked playfully as she put it in a small bag.

Alois took the bag from her, chortling to humor her. "I like cake, not dumplings. _Come on girl, you gotta know this._" He chuckled as he turned on his heel and walked away.

The ride on the train wasn't any peaceful. There were loud teenagers on the train, making a bunch of noise. They disrespected the old women on the train, took up space that wasn't necessary and they basically fucked up everyone's afternoon including Alois'. He had half of mind to just spaz on all of them. The fact that they had balls to disrespect the old women that way is what got to him. Those women were someone's mother, someone's grandmother, sister or wife. Alois used to be that rude and uncaring for elderly people- that is until he lost his grandmother. She was the only person in his life that he could openly talk to about anything and everything. She died of cancer when he was 15 and after that he only really had Hannah.

_Hannah._

Alois thickly swallowed and closed his eyes. _'This is Saratoga Avenue.'_ Then he opened them and got off of the train. He wasn't in a rush to get home.

Hannah still reminisced on her dream. She believed it was a coping mechanism when you had too many things on your mind and you were stressed out so you just fall into a false reality every time you dreamed. Of course, she didn't really mind. At least Dream Alois was talking to her. She had a wet dream last night. She woke up with her panties soaked. She was embarrassed, to say the least.

Hannah was sitting on the couch near the door doing her homework when Alois came through the door. She looked up and he nodded at her. She smiled a small smile at him, hoping he'd be his usual self. Maybe wrap her in a hug or give her a kiss on the lips, but he didn't. He went upstairs. Hannah sighed and looked down at her lap with a small frown. What the hell was she doing in her feelings? He was the main one who told her to get the fuck out of her feelings, but he had her in the field of feelings. At times, Hannah broke down crying about it.

They'd been like this for a week. He wouldn't speak to her and she wouldn't speak to him. They wouldn't even walk to school together or go out for lunch. Only time Alois really talked to her was to say the basics like; Good afternoon, Morning, excuse me and stuff like that. Hannah sniffed and leaned back on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest.  Hannah felt as if they were already broken up. She caught herself re-watching their snapchats and little videos, staring at their photos. It was heartbreaking. If this was love then Hannah didn't want it ever again.

But was it wrong to want someone to hold? To love? To talk to? Hannah didn't know anymore. Hannah found herself stalking his facebook page. He posted a photo with Deja the other day. He was looking down at his phone and she was leaning on him, her breast on pressed on his shoulder as she smiled, showing her bright teeth. Mina always told her Jealousy was the ugliest trait but how could she help it? That girl, that girl Deja she had everything. She was pretty. She was on Alois' good side. 

The house door opened and Mina clambered through. "Hannah!" She said. "I need you and Alois to go pick up my medication."

Hannah nodded and slowly got up, leaving her homework on the couch. Her heart beat was increasing with every step she took. Alois was at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall and his eyes were glued to his phone screen. She thickly swallowed. "Uh-"

"I heard her," Alois said flatly as he put his phone away. Hannah nodded and bit her lip. Alois wore his usual black attire today, a black sleeveless hoodie with black tights and black basketball shorts with black running shoes to complete the look. He just looked so good in the color black. It was a nice contrast. "I'll wait outside," Hannah said quickly before she walked away. 

She slipped on some flip flops and threw on a navy blue sweater along with her black shorts. She wasn't even outside for a minute before Alois came out of the house, his hood over his head even though it was warm outside. Hannah awkwardly shoved her hands into her pockets and began to walk, Alois not far behind. The walk was quiet and awkward for the first few blocks. Hannah couldn't take the silence, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. She didn't like it.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Hannah asked as she fell into pace with her older cousin. Hannah trained her sapphires on him, refusing to look away no matter how bad he made her feel.

Alois glanced at her. "I'm talking to you now, aren't I?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Hannah shook her head. "No, why won't you talk to me on a daily basis like you used to? You don't even smile at me anymore."

Alois let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. "Can we not talk about this now?" He asked.

"But I wanna talk about this now," Hannah said. "I wanna know what's wrong with you. Did I do something?" she asked, lowering her tone a little.

Alois was quiet for a second. They continued walking. "I almost took advantage of you," He finally said. "And I'm just trying to keep my distance too. I'm wondering if we can still do this anymore."

Hannah stared at the floor, furrowing her brow. "Huh?" she said. "Took advantage of me? Hold on I'm just," Hannah shook her head and bit her lip. "I wanted it, I didn't tell you to stop did I?"

"You couldn't."

"But I didn't."

"Hannah," Alois sighed. "Can you just understand me? I feel like I did, okay?"

"No, I can't understand. Sure, I got a bit scared but I didn't tell you to stop and I didn't protest."

"This is why I couldn't talk shit out with you," Alois said. "You won't even try to understand where I, am a person are coming from."

Hannah threw her arms up. "Then tell me where you're coming from?" She turned to him, boring holes into his frame with her burning sapphires. "Please," She said softly. "I can't do this anymore. You won't talk to me, you won't even smile at me, you won't even give me a hug once in a while. It's like we're already done for!"

Alois gritted his teeth and thickly swallowed. "I already told you! I feel like I did and I feel horrible for doing what I did to you and you're so dense you don't even realize what I could have done to you if I didn't love you!" Alois tried hard to keep his voice down, but his emotions were everywhere. "Maybe we're already done for! I don't know!"

" _You can't break up with me!_ " Hannah snapped. "You're not going any-fucking-where until I say it is **A-OK** for you to leave me! Fuck outta here! You're not just gonna come into my life and do this to me and make me feel this way and then ghost on me when you feel like shit ain't going right! _I'm right here!_ " Hannah pounded her chest. "I live in the same house you live in, I sleep in the same damn room, bed! So why can't you just talk to me?!"

"Because you make it hard to, okay?!" Alois screamed. "It's hard to talk to you when you don't even try to understand!" His breath was hard and his face was becoming tinted red.

"But I'm here! You have to at least try!" Hannah lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "You tell me to get the fuck outta my feeling but you standing here like a little bitch arguing with me."

"Get off of me Hannah," Alois tried to pry her off, but her hold was sticky. "I'm really warning you-"

"No! You not going nowhere!" She hugged him tighter.

"Get off of me!"

"No!"

"Hannah Scarlet Annafellows you have two seconds-"

"Or what? I guarantee if you hit me Alois we're squaring up. I'm not going anywhere,"

"You're really about to get thrown,"

"Throw me then!"

Alois grabbed Hannah by her waist and heaved all 120 pounds of her off of the floor. Hannah dug her nails into his frame and then wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel her eyes stinging her. Alois clenched his jaw as he tried to constrain himself. If he threw her then he was going to the floor too.

"Why do you have to be this way?" Alois asked, his nostrils flaring.

"Because I love you," Hannah said in a pouty tone as she buried her face In his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "You can't leave me like this. You can't leave me for her,"

"Leave you for who?! I basically dropped all of my friends for you! Don't you dare preach to me about leaving you for someone else when I ain't got _nobody_ to go to!" Alois tightened his hold on her waist.

"You know who I'm talking about," Hannah sniffled.

Alois laughed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "You're really talking wow shit Hannah. I'm really about to spaz,"

"Spaz then, I don't care," Hannah said. "You not leaving me,"

"Fine," Alois said. "But can you get off of me?"

"No,"

"This is why shit has to be complicated with us." He sighed.

"Kiss me if you want me to get off of you," Hannah pulled back and looked him in his baby blue eyes. Her eyes were moist and her cheeks were streaked with tears. "You gotta taste my snot too."

Alois stared at her for a second, taking her face in. Then he kissed her.

 


	31. Damn baby, you play me like a banjo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quoting Keke Palmer. Hannah and Deja might be friends.

It was like a flower blossoming in the spring, it took time. Alois didn't almost get ran over anymore, Hannah walked with him to school and he could focus now. Hannah was sitting there daydreaming instead of worrying.  
  
Alois gently laughed as his pen moved across the paper briskly. He felt Hannah's warm hand on his thigh, gently squeezing it as if there was nothing wrong with it. Hannah casually wrote notes in her notebook, her eyes flicking from her book to the teacher. Alois bit his lip and shifted a bit, so Hannah's hand wasn't so close to his cock.  
  
"Anddddd Alois!" Said the math teacher. "What do we do next?"  
  
Alois looked up, then glanced around. "You're the teacher." He answered before looking down at his book.  
  
"But what's the next step of the procedure?" The teacher asked, fingering the dry-erase marker.  
  
Alois sighed and dropped his pen. "I don't know Mr.DiSilvio," Alois announced. "Are done trying to make me look stupid?"  
  
DiSilvio cocked his head. "Well I am sorry if it seems that way," He turned around and called on another student.  
  
Hannah began to rub his thigh, a straight expression on her face. Alois glanced over at Hannah. Then moved closer, shifting his chair a bit. He grabbed Hannah's leg and put it over his own and then he slipped his hands into her pants.

. . .  
  
Alois punched the locker and a loud bang echoed through the halls. "I'm really about to spaz on that little bitch," Alois growled as he pulled his hand back and balled his hand up. Hannah put a hand on his shoulder. "You know I support your crazy ass, but don't do anything stupid." She said in a calming tone. "Wait until spring break, then you two can get some static."  
  
"I'm really done," Alois laughed. Hannah grabbed his collar, gently. "Stop being stupid, you're gonna get suspended."  
  
"So?" Alois snapped as he took her hands from his collar and walked towards the classroom. "I'm really about to bust his fucking face up, boi is disrespectful as hell."  
  
"I know, I know but come on, you gotta think about this." Hannah ducked around him and took his hands and pulled him back over to the lockers. "You might lose and I won't see your pretty face anymore until you heal up," Hannah reasoned. "Or you can wait and put the paws on him in a week. I'll bring my taser."  
  
"Lose? Lose where? I'll seriously fold that fucker in." Alois wasn't taking no for an answer, he was determined. "Come up to me and demand my watch and tell me you're gonna jump me if I don't give it up? _You know how much I paid for this fucking watch?"_  
  
"But you still have the watch," Hannah said soothingly. "Come on we just got back to how things were- you can't just let me come to school alone again."  
  
Alois paused, his anger disappearing for a second. Then he sighed and pushed Hannah away. "Fine, spring break and get off me, holding me like that and shit," Alois grumbled as he pulled his hood onto his head.  
  
Hannah threw her arm over his shoulder, refusing to stop touching him. He was soft and he smelled good. "There we go, baby~ Look- I'll even bring Mommy because you know she encourages all of her children to beat that ass and if you don't she's beating your ass," Hannah giggled. "And I'll bring my taser and my flashlight just in case."  
  
Alois sighed. He didn't shrug Hannah off, he wrapped his hand around her waist. "I'm seriously considering shooting this school up. Gotta live up to the stereotype, right?" Alois chuckled dryly.  
  
"But you're half latina-"  
  
"Shh, they don't have to know Hannah."

 

"Boi! What are those?!" Marcus said as he pointed at Alois' adidas slippers.  
  
Alois looked down at his slippers and arched his eyebrows. "My slippers." Alois answered with a small laugh.  
  
"You seriously stepped out your house looking like that? You look like a bum!" Marcus said as he motioned to Alois' outfit. A black t-shirt with black jeggings, socks, and Adidas slippers. 

"A damn sexy bum," Deja tried to mumble but instead broke out laughing as she elbowed Marcus.

Marcus shook his head. "We don't play that batty boy shit around here, So I can't say shit." He said with a small chuckle.

"Y'all got me fucked up. I just didn't do my laundry yet." Alois said as he rolled his eyes and slipped his beats headphones out of his bookbag. Hannah walked beside him, holding onto his arm as she tried to act casual like she didn't hear his girl best friend pop some slick shit. Hannah sucked air in and she pulled her phone from her Tommy Hilfiger handbag and she pretended to check her non-existent notifications. Her phone was dry nowadays.

"Then do your laundry bro, fuck outta here," Marcus said as he gave Alois a slap on the back of his neck.

"How? Hannah didn't show me the laundry mat yet unless you wanna show it to me and be my laundry mat best friend." Alois remarked

"Alois stop with that gay shit," Marcus took Alois and put him in a headlock and rubbed his fist against his head, messing up his blonde hair. "Alright, alright!" Alois said as he hugged his phone and his beats to his chest, trying not to drop them. "You got it, you got it, brother,"

"Repeat after me," Marcus announced. "I shall not come with the batty boy fuckery anymore, say it!"

 

Deja came up beside Hannah and nudged her on her arm, giving her a small smile. "What's up girl? You're standing there like you're angry or something."

Hannah shrugged. "I don't do good with crowds." She said flatly.

Deja nodded her head slowly, her straight black hair bobbing as her rounded chin crumpled with her mouth in a pout. "I can understand that, but _why you look so angry boo?_ "

Hannah looked over at Deja, catching her brown eyes. "I'm not angry." She lied. "I'm just tired, I had a long day."

Deja seemed taken aback. She studied Hannah's face for a minute after Hannah spoke. Deja offered Hannah a soft smile. "You have pretty eyes." She said.

Hannah nodded. "Thanks, I get that a lot."

"What are you?" Deja asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm just curious."

Hannah arched her eyebrow. "I'm Black."

"African American?" Deja tried to clarify.

Hannah shook her head. "No, I'm Black. Not all black people are African-American or liked to be called African American, you know." Hannah looked down at her shoes. She wore black dress shoes. "My Mom is from India and my Dad is Guyanese, West African."

Deja made her mouth into a small 'o'. "Oh," She said. "I did not know that. Well, that seems like a pretty diverse family, with Alois being your cousin and all."

Hannah gently laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, we are pretty diverse."

"I've never seen you at school before," Deja said. "Are you new?"

 _"No, I'm not new. You only noticed me when my cousin showed up."_ Is what Hannah wanted to say, but instead she said, "No, I've been there since I was in 9th grade."

"Really? How come I never noticed you? I swear I'm the nosiest girl, always trying to make friends."  Deja hummed and looked at Hannah's face again, admiring her sapphire eyes.

Hannah shrugged. "I'm just quiet." Hannah gently chuckled.

 

"Then you should try to be her friend," Alois said as he rubbed his flat stomach.

"Friends? With that bitch? No!" Hannah snapped. "I'd rather lick ball sacks than be her friend."

"You already licked my balls, so might as well go for it." Alois shrugged, sitting down on her bed and reclining.

Hannah rolled her eyes and gave Alois a shove. "I can't I'm supposed to have a grudge against her! I get carried away. She said my eyes were pretty and she asked me what I am and I said black and then she was confused and then I explained to her and ugh! Alois you gotta help me here!"

Alois rolled his baby blue eyes and lifted his top, looking at his stomach. He pulled the hem of his sweat pants and peeked in at his junk. He raised his eyebrows in fascination. "Hannah my cock got bigger." He said.

Hannah looked up from her serious pouting. "Huh? I wanna see." She came over and eased herself next to her cousin. Alois pulled the string further so she could have a clear view. Hannah blinked. "Damn, it's fat." She said.

Alois let go of his sweatpants string and let out a laugh. He licked his lips and looked over at Hannah. "Weirdo." 

"But wait!" Hannah said. "Did my boobs get bigger? My butt? Did I get fat?" She questioned as she stood up and held out her hands. Alois shrugged. "Take off your clothes and maybe I'll show you."

Alois shrugged and casually leaned back, propped up by his arms. "Take off your clothes and maybe I'll show you."

Hannah's eyes widened as a look of worry overcame her face. "No~ But I didn't shave nothing,"

Alois rolled his eyes. "So? You're acting like I haven't seen it unshaved before."

"But that was different. I'm not about to bust it wide open in the islands of Waikiki when I have a jungle, not peach fuzz." She sat down and crossed her legs. "You always gotta pop things like this on me when I'm not even prepared.

"I swear, you're childish," Alois leaned his head on her shoulder. "But I still love your childish ass."

"I love your crazy ass too~." Hannah put her hand on his thigh and gave it a soft squeeze.

There was a small pause. "But we should visit Waikiki one day," Alois said. "I hear the beaches there are beautiful."

It was around 5 when Mina and Angela came through the house door, holding shopping bags. Hannah and Alois were on the couch, laying all over each other. Alois had his hand under her top, squeezing her breast and she had her hand in his pants. It was all shits and giggles as they watched Netflix. They yanked their hands away from each other before Mina and Angela rounded the corner into the living room. 

"Alois, sweetie," Angela said warmly as she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed her son's head. "How was school?" She asked softly.

"It was fine," Alois sighed as if he was fed up with her already.

Mina put a hand on Hannah's shoulder, pinching her in the process. "Is your homework done?" She asked.

Hannah smiled and nodded, trying not to cry about a pinch. "I did the dishes too."

"Good, I bought you some new clothes if you wanna come up and try them on." She leaned down and kissed Hannah's soft hair, inhaling her scent. "Love you," she said before walking off, her heels clicking on the wood floor. Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes. She was such a spoiled princess.

When Angela left, Hannah leaned back onto her cousin and resumed the Netflix show. They were watching Mako Mermaids since Hannah insisted. Hannah glanced up at her cousin. "Why do you look so sad?" She asked.

Alois shook his head. "I'm fine." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"You don't look fine." Hannah insisted.

"It's nothing," Alois lied. "I'm just tried."

"Tired of what?" Hannah pressed.

"Hannah," Alois sighed.

"No, I'm gonna keep pressing until you tell me what's wrong. I'm supposed to worry about you." Hannah said as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Alois let out a dry laugh. "I really cannot stand you at points." He let out a breath. "I'm just tired of my mom acting like this as if she was the perfect mom my entire life." He pinched his nose bridge and then moved his fingers downwards, ghosting them over his silver nose piercing on his left nostril.

"What's wrong with that? She wants to change doesn't she?" Hannah asked.

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired of her. You don't know how bad I want to turn 18 so I can get a full-time job and move out." Alois closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"No, listen, you can't leave me here all alone okay? Like, you gotta adopt me or something." Hannah said as she leaned on him and hugged his arm to her chest. "You promised~!"

"You can come visit." Alois dryly chuckled.

Hannah shook her head. "If you won't adopt me then when I turn 18 you're gonna hear me pounding down your door, demanding I move in with you." Hannah gently giggled. "Shit, I'll even throw out your couch and we can shop for a new one."

"Excuse you?" Alois licked his lips. "You can't touch my couch."

"Try me~," Hannah said. "Bet I'll throw out your bed too. It has to be sturdy for the things I'm gonna do to you when we're alone."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Alois chuckled.

_"Cake batter and Ice, how about that?"_


	32. High School By Nicki Minaj

Hannah's lips slid up and down his cock as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. She glanced up at her cousin and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She took hold of his cock and began to move her hand up and down his girth as her mouth sucked the tip. Hannah let air out of her nose and closed her eyes. She held her breast, giving them a soft squeeze as she bobbed her head back and forth contently, hollowing her cheeks.

Alois gently groaned as he played with a strand of her hair. He bit his lip, looking down at Hannah. Then he began to move his hips back and forth as he gently fucked her mouth. Hannah let out a soft moan, a sound in her throat. She leaned forward, taking his entire cock in and holding it there as she choked on it. Alois let out another breathy moan and tossed his head back. Her mouth felt like heaven, sliding up and down his cock like that. She didn't even use teeth.

Hannah detached her mouth from his cock and sighed. She let her creamy spit mixed with pre-cum dribble from her mouth onto his cock before she pumped it. Hannah licked her lips and smiled up at her cousin. "Does that feel good?" She asked softly. She didn't give him time to answer, instead, she took his cock back into her mouth. Alois brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He didn't like the way he felt, so vulnerable like he wanted more- but at the same time, he loved the way he felt. It had been a long time since he'd even got top much less ass. He was sure he'd embarrass himself.

Hannah gently applied pressure with her teeth as she sucked. She licked his cock whenever it wasn't too deep in her mouth and flicked her tongue around his over sensitive tip. She used her hand to pull the foreskin back up then pushed it down as she sucked him off. She liked the way his nerves acted up, the way his body twitched.

"Oh," Alois moaned, moving his hand from his mouth. Hannah glanced up at him before taking her mouth off of his cock. She pulled back the foreskin and flicked her tongue over the pink tip of his cock. Alois' breath was uneven and his chest began to heave. He now knew why Hannah was overly dramatic when he ate her out, it felt damn amazing.

Hannah moved up and bit, giving her big breast a soft squeeze before she enclosed them around his cock. She moved her body up and down, squeezing breast around his cock as she gauged him for a reaction. She loved making him his way. Hannah licked the tip of his cock every time it came up and his breath hitched. Alois reached down and grabbed some of her hair, trying to distract himself from his pending orgasm. Hannah couldn't help but smile. She played with her nipples as she slid her breast up and down his cock. Alois thickly swallowed and pulled his hand back. She got up and turned around, throwing a leg over him. Alois licked his bottom lip, catching a view of her plump behind. She arched her back and reached down, rubbing her slicked up pussy. Then she positioned herself over Alois' cock, pushing aside her lips so it was a clear shot. Hannah eased herself onto his cock, sighing in the process.

"Hannah," Alois sighed. Hannah let out a breath as she felt him stretch her out and bear down on her. She put her hands on her tummy and began to move up and down, keeping her back arched. "Ooh~!" Hannah moaned as she leaned over and began to ride, pulling his cock in and then letting it go. "Damn Daddy," She moaned as she reached under herself, rubbing her clit.

Alois let out one finally breathy moan, feeling her tight insides squeeze him. He didn't have time to warn her before he orgasmed, shooting his creamy cum up into her wet pussy. He groaned and tossed his head back, covering his face. Hannah paused and sat up. She definitely felt that it hit her walls and leaked down, warm and creamy.

"Wait," She said to herself. "Wait, a second," She looked down. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

Alois didn't answer. He was basking in afterglow as his mind went a mile per hour, thinking about what he just did. Hannah slowly got off of him and fell sideways onto the bed. She pushed as if she was pushing out a baby and sure enough, his creamy white cum came flowing out of her onto the bed. Hannah could barely believe her eyes, she felt as if she would have a heart attack.

"Alois!" She shrieked.

. . .

"Hannah I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time to pull out," Alois said as he ran a hand through his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"What the fuck is sorry gonna do for me huh?" Hannah asked. "Do you know how old I am?" Hannah hissed.

"Sixteen," Alois answered, opening his eyes.

"Right! And you're seventeen, almost a grown man! So how the fuck do I look getting pregnant?" Hannah pushed his head. "You know mommy will kill me right?! Then she'll kill you when she finds out who I'm pregnant by!"

"You're acting like you're already pregnant," Alois sighed.

"But I will be!" Hannah snapped. "And I bet you won't even stick around If I have the baby!"

"But you won't!" Alois snapped right back at her, his stance becoming tense. "How about instead of you bitching at me we go to the pharmacy or something?!"

Hannah gave him a hard look and then shook her head. "That's too embarrassing." She said quietly.

Alois pressed his lips together. "And you're screaming at me?" He asked sarcastically.

Hannah rolled her eyes and turned away. "Maybe I can douche." She said to herself.

"That won't work, retard," Alois commented from behind her.

"Listen, we're out of options at this point," Hannah said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe I can just... Drink alcohol?"

Alois walked up behind her and reached out, taking her hands. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her cheek. "Stop being stupid." He whispered. "I'll go to the pharmacy and see what they have,"

Hannah sighed and looked down. "Maybe we should just wait and see."

Alois gently chortled. "No, because you'd be a bad mother."

 

* * *

**_A/N Nah. I wrote 5000+ words for this chapter and firefox fucked around, crashed and lost my fucking draft. Y'all don't know how bad I would like to cry right now. Might just switch to Google Chrome because Firefox got me fucked up from the neck up. Smfh._ **

**_I would like to petition that all of you readers, all 315 of_ _y'all_ _comment and tell me what the heck I should do because as a writer I would like to please my readers. I dunno, should I let the pregnancy arc Continue? or cut that shit off like my grandma chopping up chicken foot? I dunno..._ **

**_This story is only going up to 50 chapters so I guess it's kinda up to me if you guys don't speak up. after that, I might take a break from writing._ **

**_See y'all next time. - Le_Alois_ **

 


	33. Hymn For The Weekend By Coldplay Ft Beyonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight confusion.

Hannah loved dancing. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she didn't want to dance. It made her feel closer to her roots, to where she was from. Dancing made her happy. In her black leotard with a piece Ankara cloth (or African prints) and socks on her feet. The other women in the empty dance room were dressed in a similar way.

Bang Bang by Timaya played loudly, picking up the spirits of the women and brightening up the room. Hannah bent her back, arching it as her hands were on her knees, slowly rolling her waist. In sync, she popped up with everyone else and moved to the right, then to the left, threw her hands in the air and moved her hips. She bent over and stuck her hands in front of her, bowing her feet as she turned in a full circle, lifting her foot and letting it drop. 

Hannah glanced around and let out a soft laugh. It wasn't possible for her to have this much fun with everything that was going on in her life at the moment. She tucked away some stray hairs. The song changed to Bum Bum by Timaya and cheers erupted amongst the youth. Everyone formed a dancing circle, taking turns showing off what they had.

"Okay, Okay~ My turn!" Hannah announced as she bounced into the middle of the circle. No one laughed at her, they clapped and cheered her on and made her feel even more comfortable than ever. Hannah slowly did a full split, sinking the floor. She looked back at it as she bounced up and down. When she stood, she moved her hips almost robotically before dipping low as she winded her waist. She put a hand on her head and came up, moving her hips up and down and flicking her ass. Hannah laughed, feeling the music vibrate into her body and put her hands on her knees and moved her hips side to side, quickly. Her classmates cheered even louder as she bum-flicked. She began to roll her back almost in a seductive manner as she slowly winded her waist. Then as if she was spazzing, she bounced her ass side to side, up and down.

With a bow, Hannah returned to the circle and let another girl have her chance to show off. She clapped and cheered her on like she had done for her.

...

Hannah closed the house door and put her keys down on the little table by the door. She put her purse on one of the coat hooks and walked down the hallway, hearing the T.V. running. She rounded the corner and walked into the living room. Alois laid on the couch, wearing black basketball shorts and knee high black socks, a hand on his bare stomach and the other laying limp over the back of the couch with a bag of gummy bears by his side.

He glanced at Hannah and Hannah offered him a small smile. She put a knee on the couch and then carefully lay herself on top of her cousin. She inhaled his fresh scent and sighed. "Baby..." She said. "Why are you acting this way?"

Alois shifted a bit, wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her side a small squeeze. "I'm just tired, babe." Alois answered.

Hannah looked up and kissed his sharp jaw. "What did you do all day?" She asked curiously. "Lay around here?"

Alois nodded. "Yu _p_." He popped the 'P'. "I watched a whole season of Barbie Life In The Dreamhouse."

Hannah gently giggled. "Alois, really?" She asked. "Why don't you get up and go talk to your friends? Go visit Deja or some shit."

Alois licked his bottom lip. "I thought she might slip and suck my dick."

Hannah smiled. _"Latinas don't believe in circumcision, they have banana dicks. First, she has to peel it if she wants to suck it."_

Alois couldn't control the laugh that erupted from his throat or the way his stomach cramped or the smile that played on his lips. "You need the light," He snickered.

"Oh stop it," Hannah giggled. "You know I was a demon in my past life."

Alois looked down at Hannah, a soft smile on his lips. He rubbed her back in a slow motion as he stared at her pretty face. "Where have you been, though?" He asked.

Hannah gently giggled. "I was at dance class, a few blocks away. I just go whenever." She answered.

"Ooh. She takes dancing classes." Alois whistled.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "It's not pole dancing or anything."

"But you know a stripper makes one hundred thousand a year, right?" Alois said as he moved his hand up and pulled her hair from the ponytail. Her hair spilled down her back and he began to play in it.

"But I'm not gonna shake my ass on a pole for some cash, besides why do that when I have a perfect little job as a cashier?" Hannah made a cute face. "I swear you wanna be my pimp."

"As long as I get half of everything." Alois chuckled as his smile came back.

" _You'll get 50 percent of this ass whooping,_ " Hannah said in a sassy tone as she got up and slapped his chest. "Are you hungry?" She asked as she walked off.

"Hmm, yeah," Alois answered as he sat up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and got up. He checked his notifications and texts as he walked to the kitchen. There were more girls in his inbox than ever since he changed his status from single to In a relationship. Alois liked to entertain them for a bit and then just ghost on them.

"Do you want ice cream or food?" Hannah asked as she squatted down to dig in the freezer.

"Well, that depends on what type of food we have," Alois answered as he leaned on the counter, tucking his phone in his pocket. "Your ass looks nice too." He added.

"Thank you~. I think there's some leftover lasagna. Mommy cooked curry before she left. I can heat up some dhal puri." Hannah pulled out some vanilla ice cream and plopped it on the counter. She glanced back at her cousin. He stood there, leaning on the counter, one elbow on the counter and his other arm across his bare abdomen interlocking his hands and his legs were crossed, staring at her. Hannah arched her eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you get your period yet?" Alois asked almost automatically.

Hannah sighed and her shoulders slumped. "No," She answered.

Alois didn't seem upset. He nodded, looking down at his hands before looking up at her. "Oh, Ok." He said. "I'll take the lasagna because I have no idea what dhal puri is."

Hannah nodded and turned around, going back over to the fridge. She slowly took the glass bowl of lasagna out of the fridge and put it on the counter. "It's been a week," She said. "I don't think it's working."

Alois glanced around the kitchen, admiring the beige walls. "I don't want to admit it," He said. "But I already think you're there. I'm trying to think of something to do but I don't know what to do."

Hannah shakily reached for a plate. " _Don't say that. You're jinxing it..._ " She said softly. She wrapped her fingers around the plate and lifted it from the cupboard. Her arm was shaking so much. Hannah's breath felt short.

"I'm not-"

He was cut off by the sound of the plate making contact with the tile floor. It shattered to pieces. Hannah stared wide-eyed at the broken plate. She didn't know what to do, she stood there, hands frozen in mid-air.

"Hannah?" Alois asked worry crept into him. "Hannah are you okay?" He asked as he leaned off of the counter and walked over to her. She didn't answer nor did she react when he took her wrist and stepped around her. Alois looked into her sapphire eyes and her pupils were dilated.

" _Hannah,_ " He sighed as he took her into her arms. Hannah leaned into his touch and buried her face in his chest.

"I..." Hannah tried to find the right words. "I..."

" _It's gonna be okay_ ," Alois kissed her hair. " _I promise_."

 

* * *

** _A/N I don't know if I should or I shouldn't. I feel like I should make her pregnant and see how that plays out. >.> So close to 2,000 words bro! _ **

** _Kudos and Comment if you like this story. - Le_Alois_ **

 


	34. LGBT - Cupcakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah takes a pregnancy test and they have an argument.

Fear meant 'Forget everything and rise' or it meant 'Forget everything and run'. At the moment, Hannah wanted to run. She wanted to run away from her pregnancy, she wanted to run away from home and definitely Mina's tawa. 

Hannah stared at the two pink lines with a blank face. She wasn't exactly registering anything other than she was pregnant. The two pink lines meant she was pregnant. Hannah blinked and brought her face closer to the pregnancy test. They were still there. 

Hannah's chest ceased up and her breath got short. She threw the little plastic trinket across the room and screamed. "Alois!" She screamed, her eyes widening. She was registering everything now. She was pregnant and Mina would definitely kill her with lix _(A/N Licks. Lix is the Caribbean dialect for licks, as in hits or blows.)_. She was registering that she had to tell Mina so she could get the proper help she needed, that Mina might press charges on her cousin. She was registering that her entire life was fucked up from this moment forward. 

Alois pushed the bathroom door and peeked in. "What did it say?" He asked. Hannah furrowed her brow. "My draws are at my ankles and you're barging in here like that? I could have been taking a shit, you know that?!" She snapped. 

Alois pushed the door and stepped in. "Hannah you called me! I was kindly scrolling in my dms and you screamed my name like you were being murdered or some shit like that!" He snapped in turn. 

Hannah took a deep breath and let it out. Then she closed her eyes and opened them. "Alois we pregnant!" She cried in a southern accent. "What we gonna do?" Hannah covered her face and held her legs together. Alois' expression fell. He wordlessly leaned on the door frame and looked down at his feet in dismay. 

"I don't know." He sighed. 

From under her little mask, Hannah began to laugh. She tossed her head back and clapped her hands, laughing aloud. Alois looked up at her, still in dismay. "What are you laughing for?" He asked. 

"We're pregnant!" She said, slapping her bare thighs. "We're gonna have a baby!" Hannah smiled as she laughed. "We're having... a baby..." Hannah looked down at her lap and a sharp emotion washed over her, the next thing she knew she was bawling like a baby. " _I'm still a baby Aloissss,_ " She wept. " _What am I doing with a babyyyy_ ," 

Alois felt a sharp, stabbing emotion wash over him and his eyes started to water. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. After all, he did this to her. What was he crying for? It was all his fault. He swallowed again and looked down at the floor, his vision blurred. His breath became uneven. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes and a tear to the floor.

Hannah didn't know what to do with herself. She felt as if she was this grown woman with responsibilities because she had a baby inside of her. She wasn't even sure if it was a baby yet. When she was a girl, she used to watch 16 and pregnant, but she never expected to be 16 and pregnant.

It was very awkward and quiet in the house. There was no school today because it was some holiday. Mina and Angela still had work though, so it was Hannah and Alois alone in the house. Alois wouldn't really talk to her, he wouldn't really speak at all. So, Hannah grabbed a blanket and joined him on the couch. She sat next to him then snuggled up real close. Alois didn't say anything. 

"Maybe I can still take those pills, two a day." She said, trying to break the silence. Alois swallowed and licked his bottom lip. "You're only supposed to take one." He answered. "You'll be overdosing." 

Hannah shrugged and cuddled a bit closer. "I don't care, as long as it goes  away then I'm okay with it." 

"You have to tell aunt Mina," Alois said. 

Hannah leaned off him, furrowing her brow as she gave him a look. "Do you know what she'll do to me? To you?" Hannah questioned. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"I'm not crazy." Alois sighed. "I'm seriously not gonna take you to some free clinic to get an abortion- you need to tell aunt Mina." 

"Why would I do that? Then you'll go away." Hannah pressed as she crossed her arms, a pout playing on her lips. "If you won't take me then I'll go by myself."

Alois got up, towering over her. "Are you fucking retarded?! How do you look, going into a free clinic at 16 getting an illegal abortion?!" He screamed. "I don't care if I have to go away or back to jail because at the end of the day, you're my little cousin and I want the best for you and this isn't it!" 

"Don't scream at me!" Hannah popped up from her seat and pressed her chest to his own, sizing him up. "I don't have to tell anybody a damn thing If don't want to, Okay?! You're acting like you didn't play a part in this and you're not in this with me! You ever stop to consider keeping the baby-

"The fuck are we keeping a child for!?-" Alois snapped

"No, you let me finish!" Hannah screamed.

"No, best believe you're gonna sit your little ass down and let me speak!" Alois' words became sharper, he emphasized every word.  

"Or what? You gonna hit me? I'm pregnant!" Hannah taunted, crossing her arms. 

Alois paused and blinked. He dryly chuckled and licked his bottom lip, looking away. "Hannah, sit your ass down." He said in the calmest tone he could muster. 

"Or what?" Hannah retorted. 

"Hannah, sit down." 

"Or what?" 

" _Hannah, sit down_." 

" **Or. What?** " Hannah snapped.

"Or what?" Alois asked. "Or what," He said to himself again. Alois lifted his top and quickly unbuckled his belt. He pulled it from his waist and snapped it. He motioned to the couch. " _Now_." He said, giving her a stern look. Hannah looked at his belt and then rolled her eyes. She plopped down on the couch, crossing her legs. 

"I'm still not telling my mama," She said in a sassy tone.

Alois sighed and tossed the belt, sitting next to his cousin. "If you don't, I will." He said. 

Hannah let out an exasperated sigh and turned to face him. "I mean, I don't have a problem with getting the abortion and everything but do you know how bad she's gonna beat my ass?" Hannah questioned. "She'll hold it against me for the rest of my life."

"So?" Alois questioned. "At least you won't have to drop out and be forced to work minimum wage your entire life to raise a child." Alois nudged Hannah and offered her a small smile. "What happened to being the CEO of your own company?" 

Hannah looked down at her lap. "I still wanna do that, I do." She bit her lip. "But I'm scared, you know? What if this comes back to haunt me in the future? What if- What if I can't have babies when I want to?" 

"It will, it definitely will." Alois answered truthfully. "Don't think it won't bother me too. As much as I want to have children someday I can't do it like this. I mean, I know you'll feel it the most because you're actually the one carrying the baby and everything..." 

Hannah stayed quiet for a bit, looking at her cousin. "I guess this brings us closer, like our little secret." She said softly. "I'll tell my mom if you tell yours. At the same time, though." 

Alois let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah... I can respect that." He said. "I'll tell aunt Mina though since you know she likes the be trigger happy." 

Hannah gently giggled and shook her head. "Can we just, enjoy this for now? Can we pretend?" She asked. "Please?" 

"Only if we pretend."  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Gold - Pentatonix remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incest is frowned upon

Divide and conquer, that was the plan, right? 

"Aunty Min Min?" Alois said as he gently placed a hand on the woman's back. Mina looked up from her phone, a gentle smile on her face. "What's up baby?" She asked. Alois smiled. "Can I talk to you?" 

Hannah quietly pushed Angela's room door and walked right in. She sat at the foot of Angela's bed, legs tucked under her. Angela looked up from her laptop and arched her white eyebrow. "Hannah bear? What's wrong?" She asked. Angela knew something was up from the forced smile on Hannah's face and the look in her eyes. Hannah's eyes always gave her away. 

Mina placed her phone down on the little coffee table in front of him. Alois sat next to his aunt and tried to relax, but that didn't help. He knew he was gonna hit in the next few minutes. Alois exhaled and closed his eyes. 

"Is there a line I can cross in order for you to be pissed at me?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking into her dark brown eyes.

Mina tilted her head. "No, of course not. You're like the son I never had." She said with a soft smile. 

Alois slowly nodded, licking his lips. "Can I just... say something? Without you getting mad at me?" He asked. 

Mina nodded. "I'm all ears."

Hannah played the innocent card. She broke down crying, covering her face. Angela's amethyst eyes widened and she flew up to comfort Hannah. "Oh no, no Hannah baby what's wrong?" She cooed softly as she rubbed Hannah's back. 

Hannah's shoulders shook as she sobbed. "I did something really s-stupid aunty Angie," She cried. 

"What is it? You can tell me, poor baby, you know that." Angela moved Hannah's hair from her face and gently pulled her hands from her face. 

"I got someone pregnant and I don't know what to do," Alois said in a soft tone, looking away from Mina. He was suddenly interested in the coffee table. 

Mina was furrowed her brow. Mina reached out and pulled Alois' ear. "Are you pagaley or what?" She hissed. 

"Ow, can you let me go?" Alois said as he took her hand and threw it back at her. He rubbed his ear, feeling a bit rattled. His nerves jumped. 

"Who is she then? When did you find out?" Mina questioned. "You need to tell me, Alois." 

Hannah wasn't even faking it at the moment, she was crying because she was genuinely scared, sad. "I-I-I..." Hannah inhaled and tried to compose herself. "I did this t-thing," She sniffled. Another sob flew from her throat. 

"What was it, Hannah? What did you do?" Angela pressed as she caressed Hannah's face. Hannah squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. It was quiet for a good minute. Hannah tried to stifle her sobs and cries but she wasn't doing a good job. Angela patiently waited, caressing Hannah's face and being as supportive as she could. 

Hannah sniffled and took a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked Angela in her large amethyst eyes. "I'm pregnant," She said in a soft breathy tone. Angela's eyes widened in size. She thickly swallowed and cupped Hannah's face. She wiped away Hannah's tears with her thumbs as she looked for the right words. 

"H-Hannah..." She said, glancing around the room. "Are you sure? When did you find out? I-I mean you have to be sure," 

Alois was stuck. He would get thumped either way, so why beat around the bush. If Mina was anything like Hannah, then it probably wasn't a good idea. He stared at the table for a long time, not looking at his aunt. 

Mina arched her eyebrow and put on a sassy expression. "Well?" She said. 

Alois exhaled and inhaled, then he exhaled again. "Hannah," He admitted. "I got Hannah pregnant." 

Mina blinked. "Huh?" She said. 

"I don't..." Alois trailed off. "I don't wanna say it again." 

"No, no, no." Mina stood up and grabbed Alois' arm and literally yanked all 110 pounds of Alois off the couch. She pressed her nose to her own, anger burning her in her eyes. "She's your cousin! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Mina snapped. 

"I know that," Alois said calmly. "I've been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder." 

Hannah sniffled and nodded. "I took the test and everything," She said. 

Angela pressed her lips together and sighed. "Who's the father? Who did you have sex with?" She questioned. 

Hannah couldn't meet her aunt's eyes. She bit her lip and chewed the inside of her cheek. Angela used her hand to guide Hannah's face back to her own. "Who is it?" She asked again. Hannah looked down in guilt and stayed quiet. 

"Is it someone from school?" She asked. "Did you get raped, Hannah? Is that it?" Angela shook Hannah. "Tell me!" 

"No!" Hannah snapped. "That isn't it." She said softly. 

Angela was clearly upset by her expression. "Then who is it, Hannah? I need to know so _please_ , Hannaj, just tell me..." 

Hannah let out a soft sigh, her shoulders sagging. "Jim," She said. "It's Jim." 

Angela took Hannah's hand and got off the bed. "Come on, we have to tell your mother." She said. Hannah pulled back. "Please aunty Angie no!" She cried. 

"Hannah we have to!" Angela pulled Hannah off the bed and caught the teen before she fell. Hannah tried to resist but Angela's grip was strong. "I don't want to!" 

Mina clenched her jaw. She thickly swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She sighed and let go of her nephew.  "So how long has this been going on?" She asked. "Because you have to have sex in order to get pregnant." 

Alois shrugged.

"Mina!" Angela screamed. "Aunt Angie, no!" Hannah begged. Their struggle and footfalls could be heard through the floorboards. Not a second later, Angela fell down the last two steps and yanked a resisting Hannah down the stairs. "Hannah stop being like this!" She hissed as she gripped Hannah's hands. Hannah looked as if she was about to cry again. 

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" Mina screamed, making wild motions with her hand. "This shit can't be real," 

Angela gave Alois a hard glare then she looked at Mina. She gave Hannah's hand a squeeze. "Go on, tell her." She said. Hannah looked down, shaking her head. 

"Tell me what?" Mina asked, letting Alois go and approaching the teenage girl. Hannah tried to back up, but Angela held her in place. " _Lil' girl, don't make me pin up your backside today_ , tell me!" Mina screamed, grabbing Hannah's collar. 

Hannah didn't even really think she would be this scared of her mother, to the point where she was trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her stomach tying itself into a million knots. She could feel Mina's diamond bindi throbbing.

"You," Angela grabbed Alois' arm. "Come over here." She snapped as she yanked him over next to her in front of Mina. Alois felt a million times better now that he got it out. He didn't mind being hit, he got into fights where he'd been knocked out more than once so it really wasn't anything. He casually stood there, hands in his pockets as he waited for Hannah to get over her fear strike.

Angela sighed and shifted her weight. "Basically," She said to Mina. "These two have been having sex without protection." 

" _It was only one time,_" Alois cut in. Angela shook him and gave him a hard look. "Okay, okay..." Alois sighed. 

"And now this idiot right here," Mina tightened her hold on Hannah's collar and Hannah let out a squeak. "Is pregnant." She laughed. "Ain't that funny?" She asked Angela. 

Angela laughed and let go of both teens to clap her hands. "It is, ain't it?" She said in return. 

Mina let go of Hannah collar and clasped her hands together, looking at both teens with a sarcastic smile. She wouldn't dare hit Hannah, not when she was _pregnant_ and hitting Alois didn't really phase him. She wanted to punish them, but how? 

"So what are you going to do?" She asked them. "Now that you're going to have a baby and all?" Angela looked at both teens, her eyebrows raised. " _Alois_?" She said sarcastically. Alois shrugged "I don't know, get an abortion or something?" 

"Hannah?" Mina asked in the same manner. She didn't take her eyes off of Hannah. Hannah rubbed her neck, looking down at the floor. "Get an abortion?" She said in a wavering voice. She could barely hold herself together. 

"Abortion?" Angela asked, looking at Mina. 

"No~!" Mina said as she spread her hands. " _We Indians don't believe in abortion, Hannaj~!_ You should know this." Mina smirked. "I'll go get your old baby clothing from the attic and your little baby crib and chair~." 

Hannah broke down crying again. Alois' jaw fell open. "What? 

Angela cooed and clapped her hands. She wrapped her arms around Hannah and Alois, giving them a big hug. "And I'll take you out of school because especially you Alois, you need to be there for your baby." She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Alois frowned and pushed her away. "Mom, don't do this." He sighed. 

"Do what Alois?" Angela asked. "You did it to yourself sweetness."

Mina clapped her hands. "Don't cry, don't cry, baby." She said in faux concern. "But we Indians don't believe in Incest," Mina bent down and plucked her charger from the wall, folding it into a makeshift belt. " _I said stop crying! Come here!_ "


	36. Let Her Go By Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Q.U.E.E.N by Janelle Monae ft Erykah Badu. 'No, no, the booty don't lie,'

Alois didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He'd be a father. A teenage father. He'd have a little cousin who was also his son. Alois felt like crying himself. He wanted to just, run away from all of this. But he couldn't do that to Hannah, he wouldn't bring himself to do it. It was his fault as much as it was Hannah's and he couldn't leave her to carry this burden all alone like his father did to his mother.

Instead, all Alois could do was hold her. He gently rubbed her back and her arms. He kissed her neck and her cheeks. He whispered calming things to her, trying to be as supportive as he could. Hannah sniffled and wiped away more tears from her eyes. 

"I still wanna go to school," She said sadly. "I still wanna graduate." 

"And you will," Alois assured as he rubbed her back in a circular motion. "you will," 

Hannah shook her head. "My life is ruined." She sobbed as she covered her face. 

"So is mine, but you don't see me crying about it." Alois cooed as he pulled her into a warm embrace. 

"You're not good at this," Hannah sobbed as she leaned into his touch, letting all of her tears fall.

"I'm not good at pulling out," Alois forced a dry chuckle. He thickly swallowed and rubbed Hannah's arm, feeling her goosebumps. 

"You're not," Hannah sniffed before she went back to her crying. 

"Aww," Alois kissed her head. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." He whispered. Hannah continued her sobbing for a few more minutes, filling the bedroom with the painful sound. Soon, she began to get quieter as Alois comforted her. 

"What are we gonna do?" Hannah asked as she pulled her feet up to her chest, leaning into his chest and closing his eyes.  She sniffled and swallowed. Her mouth tasted sour.

Alois was quiet for a bit. He bit his bottom lip and stared into the vanity mirror across from them.  The reflection was true. A boy holding a girl. They were only children, just children. Alois kissed Hannah's head and closed his eyes. "We'll have the baby, only if you want to." He said in a soft tone. "I'll be there for you, Hannah." 

Hannah couldn't remember the last time she had gotten butterflies, but they were wild in her tummy. Hannah felt light headed for a second. She couldn't help but think about the baby inside of her. "I don't know," She said, her voice hoarse and soft. "I'm scared. Mommy won't let me get an abortion," Hannah looked up at her cousin. "I'm only 16." She said in a pleading voice. 

"I know, I know," Alois said softly, bringing her back into a hug. Hannah's shoulders shook as she cried a bit more. "I just wanna die," She cried, her voice soft and weak. 

" _No, no, no,_ " Alois said softly. " _Don't say things like that Hannah, please don't._ " He gave her a squeeze. " _You can't leave me here all alone, okay?_ " 

Hannah began to sob, hoarse and loud. Hot tears fell from her eyes into her lap as snot bubbled in her nose. She felt so overwhelmed, she felt so tired. _So, so tired._


	37. On Your Side By The Veronicas Ft Ruby Rose

Mina and Angela only punished Hannah and Alois even more, especially Hannah. They un-enrolled them from school and began the whole parenthood thing. Mina bought books on pregnancy and parenting since Hannah liked to read and Angela made it her job to make Alois go into the room with Hannah during her weekly check-up. 

Things were going smoothly with a few bumps in the road. Alois stuck to his promise, he was there. He was there for her when she woke up in the early morning and started throwing up. He was there for her when she felt exhausted, when she had her little emotional break-downs, when she just needed him. _He was there._

Hannah's flat tummy grew into a belly, a small belly that was noticeable if you looked close. It wasn't hard like she'd expected it to be, it was soft but firm. She was three months along and pregnancy was everything she expected it to be and more. She was tired, she was hungry, she was agitated, little smells that she'd pay no mind to now made her feel sick and sometimes throw up, she had bags under her eyes and her breast became swollen and so did her feet and her ass. But there was some light to it, sometimes she would feel the baby move- little fleeting movements and sometimes she loved the feeling of knowing her baby was safe inside of her, she loved rubbing her tummy and she liked the idea of actually meeting her baby. Hannah loved the idea of going back to school in February. The doctors said she would be due around January or December if her body was in too much stress.

Hannah slowly rubbed her belly, one hand on her breast. She gave it a soft squeeze and looked over at Alois. He was on his phone, like always, playing a game of candy crush. His breath was soft, his chest rose and fell. The black nose ring on his left nostril stood out against his pale skin. She looked back into space, rubbing her swollen belly. Hannah wore an olive green spaghetti strap vest that rode up and showed half of her belly, black spandex shorts and black ankle socks, they belonged to Alois but she didn't care.

The baby only liked to be active in the night time and she absolutely dreaded and loved it. Hannah loved the baby, in all. She was scared and she hated the idea of it during her first month or so but now- she was just so lovey dovey towards her baby.  

"Ow," Hannah said softly, having squeezed her breast too hard. The were sensitive nowadays. Alois couldn't even idly play with them without her complaining. Hannah nudged Alois with her elbow. Alois looked over at her, an expectant look in his eyes. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I just hurt my breast," Hannah said. "I feel like it's gonna bleed." 

"That'd be good," Alois chuckled as he dropped his phone and turned on his side. "Your breast look like ripe ass watermelons with veins." 

Hannah groaned and placed her hands on her breast. "I know," She whined. "I feel like if I squeeze them they'll freaking pop." She glanced down at her breast. "It's amazing to know they're actually full of milk, you think my milk will be chocolate?" She looked over at her cousin. 

"What?" Alois gently laughed as brushed some of his hair from his face. He grew it out long enough to put it into a bun. It was long, blonde and wavy and he had a fade at the sides. "I feel like you're gonna just yank the baby into your culture." 

"Of course I am," Hannah rolled her eyes. "She has to know where she comes from. Look, I'll even put a bindi on her and buy her Ankara cloth for her first birthday." Hannah gave Alois a look. "You don't seem too happy about that," 

Alois shook his head. "Uh, no, not entirely." He said honestly. "I mean, it has to at least know where I come from." 

"You're from California, what's special about California?" Hannah asked flatly, flicking her hand and fixing it to express her confusion. Alois licked his lips. "You are just so disrespectful aren't you?" He said. "I'm part Latina or Latin and I'm pretty sure you know. So how about we cut back on the Bindi so we can fit my culture in there?"

"Oh~," Hannah said, nodding her head. "You think we could teach her some latin? Like maybe the word mommy or daddy?" Hannah smiled a soft smile. "That would be absolutely cute. Just imagine her running around yelling _mammam, mammam!_ " 

"How are you even sure we're having a girl?" Alois questioned as he lay his head on the pillow beside Hannah. He reached out and placed a hand on Hannah's belly, feeling her warm, smooth skin. He gently began to rub her in circular motions. It took Alois sometime to get over his amazement when he did this. Sometimes he could barely believe this was his child inside of her, this was his baby.

Hannah lolled her head side to side. "I just feel it." She said. "And I really want a little baby girl. I'd beat her face so good you wouldn't even be mad." Hannah giggled and covered her mouth. She felt butterflies in her tummy. She loved when Alois did this, when he took his time to acknowledge his child, to interact with her. 

"You can't put makeup on a baby, Hannah." Alois gently chuckled. He was quiet for a second. "I mean, I want a boy because then I've got someone to teach the game to, ya know?" He let out a soft sigh. "But I wouldn't mind a girl... I mean, she'd be pretty?" 

Hannah playfully swatted Alois on the head. "Of course she'll be pretty! I made her, didn't I? I mean, we." She giggled before putting her hand on her belly along with his own. 

"You already know she's gonna have my swag," Alois got up and leaned down, pressing his own lips to Hannah's glossy lips. She returned the kiss, making it wet and prolonged. She didn't want to let him go. Their tongues danced and twirled around each other as their lips pressed together. The kiss broke with a small 'smooch' sound. Hannah smiled up at her cousin. 

"I'll never hit her," She said softly. "Never in my entire life." 

"Why?" Alois asked. 

Hannah shrugged. She reached up and played with the collar of his white t-shirt. "I just don't like the way Mommy always hits me and stuff. So I'm just not gonna do it to my daughter." Hannah caught his eyes and looked away. 

"That's actually really..." Alois trailed off. "Sweet." He said. "Treat others how you want to be treated, right?" He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. 

Hannah gently giggled and smiled. "I swear, at least 50% of my paycheck will go towards spoiling her." 

Alois reached out and traced Hannah's jawline. "Where's the other 50% going?" He asked. 

"Makeup, of course~!" 

...

_I can't believe all of the things they say about me, Walk in the room they throwing shade left to right They be like, "Ooh, she's serving face." And I just tell 'em, cut me up, and get down_

Hand on her belly and the other in the air, Hannah got down. She swayed her hips and snapped her fingers. _"They call us dirty 'cause we break all your rules down,"_ Hannah sang in her sweet voice. She spun around and snapped her fingers in a sassy manner, her hair swaying as she moved. 

_They call us dirty 'cause we break all your rules down And we just came to act a fool, is that all right (Girl, that's alright) They be like, "Ooh, let them eat cake." But we eat wings and throw them bones on the ground_

 

Hannah began to vogue, taking wide steps and making dramatic movements when her hands. She got onto her knees and tried to be Beyonce before her back started hurting. Her cousin, Alois, laughed at her from the couch. She shot him a look as she got up. 

_Is it peculiar that she twerk in the mirror? And am I weird to dance alone late at night? And is it true we're all insane? And I just tell 'em, "No we ain't," and get down_

Hannah held her hands up and spun around, stepping heavily. She jumped and put her hands on her knees, bouncing her big rare end. " _Am I a freak for dancing around? Am I a freak for getting down?_ " Hannah jumped and began to do some soul trail dance. 

"Wooh! My fat ass hungry!" Hannah declared as she fanned her face, standing up. 

"Come on, that was only like two minutes," Alois said from the couch as he turned off the music, pausing it on her phone. 

"SO? That's enough exercise for one week." Hannah flipped her hair and put both hands on her belly. 

"You're just too much," Alois motioned to the kitchen by flicking his wrist with Hannah's phone in his hand. "Bring me some Ice cream too." 

Hannah walked off to the kitchen, fanning herself. Alois watched her, looking at her pre-pregnancy waddle and her ass. It got bigger. He settled back into the couch and pressed his thumb to Hannah's white home screen button. The phone opened almost immediately. e sighed and clicked it off, getting up and following Hannah. 

Hannah was crushing cones up in a bowl when he came into the kitchen. She glanced back at him then back down at her cone crushing. Alois stood behind her, watching from over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "You're so chubby," Alois said in a small mumble. 

"I know," Hannah whined, "But I'm so hungry." 

"No, I like it." Alois kissed her cheek and walked around her, leaning on the counter. Hannah reached out and pulled the imperial gold clasp from atop his head, letting his bun fall down into wavy blonde hair.  She smiled and looked back down at her bowl. 

"I feel like you have a hair fetish," Alois said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the big container of cookie dough ice cream. He passed it to her. 

Hannah shrugged. "You look sexier when it's down,"

"Oh do I?" Alois tilted his head. 

"Are you horny?" Hannah asked, glancing up at her boyfriend. 

Alois shook his head, arching his eyebrow. "No, why do you ask?" he quizzed. 

Hannah shrugged once more and began to serve herself some ice cream. "You're making me horny," She said casually. 

"That's a good thing, right?" Alois chuckled as he licked his lips. Hannah noticed his tongue ring, he'd changed it out for black like his nose ring. 

"I guess so? I mean, we used to do it at first," Hannah lifted the bowl up and handed it to Alois. 

Alois took it and licked one of the white balls of cream. "But you're not sure if it's safe to do it now?" 

Hannah nodded and got started on more crushed cones. "Yeah, I mean I don't mind not doing it but we do it all the itme and it's weird not to." 

Alois shruged. "I don't really mind," He said. "You're my cousin, I like spending time with you without actually having sex, you know?"

Hannah smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm so happy that you're my cousin." She gently laughed. 

"Yeah, me too."


	38. Carl Poppa By Carl Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois grows on the idea of having a baby girl.

Even when she had a baby in her stomach, she still had an arch in her back.  Hannah's face was smashed into a pillow, ass in the air and a arch in her back. Her fingers clutched the white sheets, her black underwear next to her left hand. She felt butterflies in her tummy, being exposed to him like this.   
Alois had his elbow propped up on the foot of the bed, his chin resting in his palm. He reached out and traced Hannah's plump pussy lips with his index finger, eliciting more butterflies in Hannah's tummy. "Damn, it got fat," He said to himself. Then he harshly slapped her ass, watching the echo. "Who's pussy is this?" He asked.  
Hannah squirmed a bit. "You, " She said.  
"Really?" Alois licked his index finger, making sure to get it wet.   
Hannah gently giggled. "It's all yours," She purred. She let out a sigh and tried to relax. She felt as if something would go wrong.  
Alois leaned forward and buried his face in her plumpness, inhaling her scent. Then he flicked his tongue out and got a taste of her hairless pussy. He delved deep, sinking his tongue between her lips and getting a taste of her wetness. Hannah gently sighed and closed her eyes.

Alois swirled his tongue around her clit, playing in the folds of skin before he continued onto her small opening, where the wetness was coming from. Hannah ate an assortment of different foods, so she tasted sweet but tart.

"Ah," Hannah gently moaned.

Her wetness stayed on his tongue, staining it white. With a soft sigh, Alois pulled back at inspected his work. He licked his lips and swallowed the moisture on his tongue.  His jaw moved and he swallowed with every lick.

"God, that felt amazing," Hannah sighed as she let her muscles relax.   
"Shh," Alois sunk two fingers into her slicked pussy and he rocked them back and forth, violently. Hannah's pussy began to drip onto the bedsheets and her mouth fell open letting out a loud groan. She loved when he was rough with her.  
"Ooh," Hannah moaned. "Mhm!"  
  
...

The doorbell rang. 'Ding Dong'.  
Alois put his phone down on the chair arm and then got up, leaving Hannah on the couch alone.

"Who is that?" Hannah asked, rubbing her three month old tummy.   
Alois cracked his neck and ran a hand through his hair. "Deja," He said.  
Hannah arched her eyebrow. "Why you inviting bitches over now?" She asked with an attitude.  
Alois rolled his eyes. "Don't start now, Hannah. She just wanted to come see me and I can't just leave you at home."   
Hannah snapped her fingers at him. "Alois, look at me," She said.  
Alois looked at her, his resting bitch face on. "What?"  
"You see this, right?" Hannah pointed to her swollen belly. "This is the baby you put inside me," She said.  
"What does that have to do with this?" Alois asked, arching his blonde eyebrow.   
"This has everything to do with this. What if this bitch sees my belly and go run her fucking mouth at school?" Hannah snapped. "Because then we're gonna have to murk that bitch,"  
Alois let out a exasperated sigh.  
Hannah scoffed. "The fuck she wanna 'Come see you' for?" She questioned. "Is the bitch not aware this is the residents of Annafellows, not Trancy?"

Alois walked off, ignoring Hannah's protest. He let out a breath before he opened the door. Alois smiled. "Well you finally came through to chill with me," He said in a teasing manner.  
Deja leaned off the porch railing, dressed in her school uniform. She rolled her eyes, suppressing her smile. "Well you're my best friend,  I had to come check on you." She giggled.   
"Best friend or Boy best friend?" Alois reached out, taking her hand. Deja looked down at their hands and her cheeks became hot. She looked up at him, rolling her eyes as she pulled her hand away. "I'm still a virgin, thanks." She said.  
"So they all say," Alois hummed, stepping aside. She came into the house and took her shoes off out of respect.   
She glanced around. The house was clean and it had that smell. That west Indian house hold smell. "Your cousin is here too?" She asked. Alois pushed out his bottom lip, playfully rolling his eyes. He closed the door. "Only if you go into the living room." He said. "Why? You tryna go to my room?"  
Deja moved some of her black hair from her face. It was a arrow straight Bob. "You're not really my type,"  
Alois chuckled and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his chin on her shoulder.  "Then what is your type?" He whispered.  
"I like my dicks long and big." Deja said with a accent.   
"Deja," Alois sighed "I'm half Latina, come on why you always gotta violate like that?"  
"We don't know that," She said in a sassy manner.  
"What? You wanna know?" Alois asked. "Because I'll put it on you,"

Hannah stared at the t.v. in immense annoyance. She rubbed her belly, trying to see if the baby felt the annoyance she did at the moment.   
The doctor said she shouldn't be stressing like this.  
Alois leaned on her, his head on her breast. "I just don't feel like going to school," He said lazily as he flipped through the channels.  
Deja moved more hair from her face with her acrylic nails. They were claw shaped, ombre pink with a little bow on each tip.  "I wonder why," She said, sarcasm dripping in her tone.  
"Listen, girl, don't get crusty with me." Alois looked at her, catching her brown eyes with his blue eyes.   
"I get crusty," She clapped her hands. "Wassup?"  
"I get crustier. " Alois challenged.   
"And I get get crustiest." Deja said in a sassy manner, pursing her glossy lips.   
"Crustiest isn't a word," Alois snorted. "But 'Kay. "   
"I hate you," Deja scoffed and leaned back in her seat, giggling. She picked up her silver IPhone 6 and swiped at the screen with her thumb.   
All of a sudden, Alois' phone buzzed next to Hannah. Hannah had her forehead in in her palm, eyes closed and elbow propped on the chair arm. She sighed and reached for the phone, handing it to Alois. She couldn't be bothered. Alois tilted his head back, looking at Hannah as he took his phone.  
"Aww, Hannaj what's wrong?" He cooed as he got up, getting on his knees next to her.  
Hannah waved her hand. "Nothing," She said.   
Alois leaned on the back of the couch, sinking down next to his cousin. "Why do you like lying to me?" He asked. He reached forward, grabbing her hand from her face. "Tell me what's wrong," He pleaded.  
"I'm just tired," She said. "Really tired."   
"Wanna lay in my lap?" Alois tilted his head. "Or are you too tired for that?"

Deja watched them from her perch on the one seater. She didn't know if she was crazy, but sometimes they seemed a bit too close to just be cousins. When she found out they were cousins she automatically assumed Alois was adopted, because why not?

Hannah nodded, exhaling and running a hand through her hair. She yawned and stretched before standing up. Alois slid into her spot and Hannah lay on the couch,  putting her head in his lap. She couldn't help but take a deep breath. Her cousin always smelled so good.  
Alois spread the throw over her and played in her hair with one hand as he checked his phone with the other.  
"Are you serious? " Alois chuckled as he glanced at Deja.  
"Answer it!" Deja urged.  
"I don't know how to reply to something like this," Alois said as he glanced down at his phone screen once more.  
Deja sighed, letting her head fall to the side. "You're such a tease," She whined.  
Alois gently laughed and shrugged. "Oops?"  
"Nah, you need to stop playing with me," Deja said as she looked down at her phone again.  
"But you stay anyway, best friend~." Alois cooed as his thumbs quickly moved over his keyboard.

Messenger; Alois Aiko: Your hair looks nice. Sent 1:54 PM

"Really?"

"What?"

"My hair?"

"It looks nice,"

Day: Your lips look nice. Sent 1:55 PM

"My lips?"

Alois Aiko: Your lips are nice, really nice. Sent 1:55 PM

Deja left before Mina came home. She didn't want any guest over when she wasn't there.  
Cartoon Network played on the television but they weren't watching. The two cousins were wrapped up in a kiss, a long, wet and passionate kiss.   
Their lips pressed together, tongues dancing around each other,  swapping saliva. Alois had his arm around her as she lay on his chest. The cover was over both of them.  
Hannah pulled back, breaking the kiss to stare into his eyes. She couldn't help but get giddy. He was hers, hers alone. It comforted her to know he wouldn't swap her for a hundred ho's.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alois asked. His fingers gently traced the line down her back.   
Hannah shrugged and smiled wider. "I'm just happy," She said shyly. "That you're mine."   
Alois gently chuckled and licked his bottom lip. It was a habit he couldn't help. "Even when I invite my female friends over?" He quizzed.  
Hannah lay her head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good. Something like vanilla and cleanliness something nice. "You know I'm being petty when I act that way. I trust you." She whispered. "I'll always trust you,"  
Alois opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find any words. Sometimes Hannah left him speechless like this. She loved him so much even if she didn't act like it sometimes.

"So, even if we break up," Hannah began, her voice soft. "And you get a new girl you know all you have to do is call me if she does you wrong. I'll murk the bitch and you'll bail me outta jail."  
Alois gently laughed. "Even if she's in bed, sleeping? You expect me to let you in so you can murk her?" He questioned.  
"Hell yeah, no one gets to make you into a fool." Hannah affirmed with a gentle laugh. "I'll even bring the pepper for her,"  
There was a pause. Alois didn't speak for a moment. Then he said, "Who said we were breaking up?" His voice wasn't soft but it wasn't hard. "We'll have our challenges but to be honest, I'm comfortable with you. Not because you're my cousin, but because you make me feel... loved."  
Hannah lifted her head and pressed her lips to his own once more. "I can't believe you were actually a fuck boy," Hannah sighed. "You've changed so much and I love you so much for it."

The house door opened they heard Angela call out "I'm home!"

Alois let out a sigh, as if he was already pissed off. Hannah kissed his jawline. "Don't be like that,  you were just now smiling at me and stuff." She said softly.  
Angela rounded the corner, her heels clicking on the wood floor.  
"I know, but I'm just tired. She keeps guilt tripping me about the whole thing," Alois said. "She keeps acting like people don't make mistakes."  
"I can relate..." Hannah sighed, her face falling.  
"But you know, at least I'm not running off and denying the fact that I got you pregnant, unlike my father." Alois scoffed. "I guess she's just feeling sour."  
Angela slowly and quietly backed away and went up the stairs. She closed her room door as quietly as possible.  
"Well, I'm happy you're a better man than your father, than my father." Hannah gently smiled. "But I swear you'll be one of those father's who pop off if you even come near their daughter."  
Alois bit his lip, holding back laughter. "That's my baby girl, fuck boys can take a detour."


	39. My Main By Mila J

Deja continued to visit after school. Alois would let her in, flirt with her and she'd be passive until he became physical, then she'd flirt right back.

"Ooh," Alois leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs and his jaw in his palms. "Who are you gonna pop off on? Tell me,"

Deja rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "I don't even wanna get into that, because then I'm gonna get upset." She mumbled.

Alois stared at her with his bright baby blue eyes. "I'll calm you down, you can tell me." He said, his voice smoother than cream cheese on a hot bagel.

Deja felt something flutter in her stomach. She gently smiled, moving some of her black hair from her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup today. He didn't seem to mind. "This girl, we had a problem since 9th grade, Y'know?"

Hannah tried to act as if she wasn't interested in drama but she was listening 100% as she slowly ate gummy bears. She left the green ones for Alois. She was just like her cousin, she loved drama when she wasn't in it.

"Oh my gosh, I hate problems like that." Alois said. "If it was me I would have been popped them in their mouths and squared up."

Deja shrugged. "I'm always looking to the nine, my hair and my nails always done. What do I look like throwing away my money over some bitch?" Deja asked, arching her eyebrow. She swallowed and sighed. She didn't know why she felt so nervous.

Alois let out a laugh. "You females are so petty it isn't even funny," He sighed. "Like if you don't like each other, square up or let it go."

"Oh my god, Alois I'm not fighting some bitch so I can get suspended." Deja giggled, clasping her hands in her lap.

"So let me do it then," Alois said flatly. "I don't go to that school anymore and I'm not an adult until November. I'll be outside at 3 o'clock."

Deja blinked. "You'll hit a girl?" She asked.

Alois shook his head. "Not unless she hits me first. I'm good at antagonizing people." He chuckled, licking his bottom lip. Deja stared at his tongue until it was back into his mouth. She liked the way his silver tongue piercing pressed on the plump ink flesh of his bottom lip.

Deja couldn't help her giddy smile. "You're the best boy best friend ever," She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Listen," Alois put his hands up. "You gotta be ready to run if the cops or staff show up, okay?"

"But can we stop for some food?" Deja joked.

"Wait so you're gonna really show up at 3 o'clock?" Hannah asked the moment Alois came back from walking Deja out.

Alois shrugged and sank into the couch. "Maybe, Maybe not."

Hannah let out a soft laugh. "You're making bitches fall in love, stop it." She said.

Alois glanced up at her. "How? I'm just being a good noodle best friend."

Hannah pursed her lips and nodded her head. "I'll bet 100 dollars she'll fall in love with you,"

"I'll bet 200 she won't." Alois challenged.

Hannah giggled and shook her head. "You already know I'm not paying that," She said.

Alois gave Hannah a little look. He smirked. "Then how about you pay me by laying me down and getting on top of me?"

Hannah began to feel giddy, a little smile on her face. "But I'm fat and everything..." She mumbled, smiling down at her lap.

Alois gently chuckled, staring at Hannah's childishness. "You're so cute when you do that," He said.

Hannah looked up, her smile still playing on her lips. "I love you," She said quickly before looking back down at her lap.

Alois moved a bit closer. He reached out and lifted her chin, locking eyes with her. She pressed her lips together, still smiling. Her dimples showed when she did that. Alois leaned in and pressed his lips to her own, his eyes closing. Hannah's eyes fluttered close as she returned the kiss. Alois broke the kiss after a few seconds, staring at her beautiful face.

" _I love you,_ " He said. " _And only you._ "

. . .

Hannah gently bit her bottom lip as she stared at her cousin as he peeled off his jacket. His t-shirt rode up, showing his abdomen before it fell back down. Alois ran a hand through his hair, pulling the bun down from atop his head.Hannah pulled back the blanket as he got on the bed.

"You look sore," She observed as she reached out, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

Alois nodded. "That's because I am," He agreed. Alois settled next to her, laying his head on her breast and placing his hand on her belly. Her skin was so smooth.

Hannah took her hand from her head and began to stroke Alois' hair. "She moved, not a lot but just a little." She said softly.

Alois' breath was soft. "I can't believe I wasn't here," He said.

"Well you shouldn't have had munchies and left me to go to the supermarket," Hannah said smartly. "Speaking of, did you get any junk food?" She asked.

Alois gently chortled, closing his eyes. "Mhm,"

He was waiting in line with a basket full of junk food when she called him, frantic. He seriously thought something was wrong with the baby.

"Even the red velvet oreos for my oreo." Alois joked.

Hannah giggled and Alois felt her stomach move under his hand. He slid his hand lower, on her lower stomach. "I'm a chocolate oreo through and through, chocolate cream and everything." Hannah chuckled. "You act like you've never seen my pussy,"

Alois rolled his closed eyes, then let out a breath. "I'm the banana oreo, you know?" He gently laughed. "With strawberry cream," Hannah added.

"It's not my fault my tip is pink," Alois chortled as he closed his eyes and let out a breath, taking in a fresh one. "Are you scared?" Alois inquired in a soft tone.

Hannah stayed quiet for a bit. Then she said, "Yeah... I'm not ready to become a mommy..." Hannah glided her slender fingers through his silky blonde hair. "And I've been watching birth videos online and I'm absolutely terrified."

"I'll be there with you, I promise." Alois whispered as he cuddled a bit closer, pressing his body onto her own. 

Hannah felt a warmness wash over her, a feeling or security and relief. It made her want to cry. She took in a shallow breath and then said, "But what about my vagina? You're not gonna wanna fuck me after that." Hannah tried to hide her feelings, make it seem like she was unphased.

Alois rolled his eyeballs. _"You are really bad at holding intimate moments,"_


	40. Do Like That By Korode Bello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy sex ensues and Alois finds out that Hannah's breast are LOADED.

Alois never thought he would find a pregnant person attractive, but then again he didn't even think he'd be a teenage father. Sex was something they touched on often but never performed anymore. But still, wasn't he allowed to think she was pretty? To like the way her breast bounced when she walked? Or to stare when she changed her clothing in front of him? 

Even when she carried another human being inside of her, Hannah still acted like your average teenage girl. She still did her nails at the nail salon, did her makeup, shopped for clothing (That she couldn't dream of fitting at the moment) and other girly things like that. She mostly used his money for it, by the way. He didn't really mind one bit. If she needed it, he'd give it to her.

 _"You're not even sure if I have twenty dollars, why do you need twenty dollars?"_ Alois inquired, thumbs poised over his phone screen, brow arched with his resting bitch face on. He was currently chilling in the backyard on the swinging sofa under the shade, topless with only his black basketball shorts on.  

Hannah let out a exasperated sigh. She placed both hands on the small of her back and shifted her weight. The weight of her 4 month old stomach literally pulling her back out of place. "That's why I asked you for twenty dollars, Alois." She said, her voice soft and wary. 

"But what do you need it for? Or are you just asking just be asking?" Alois quizzed as he let his hands fall into his lap, his phone resting between his legs. 

Hannah licked her lips and tongued the inside of her cheek. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. The lavender dye was turning white and she didn't dare re-dye her hair because it was bad for the baby. "Because I'm hungry and Mommy didn't do any food shopping yet." She in a sassy tone, emphasizing every word. 

Alois pushed out his bottom lip, thinking for a second. "You're going by yourself or do you want me to go?" He asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his black M.K. wallet. He pulled a twenty and held it out to her.

Hannah shrugged. "I'll go by myself," She said as she walked over and took the twenty dollar bill from his finger tips. 

"Don't die or anything, I still need you." Alois joked lightly as he reached out and slapped her ass when she turned to walk away. Hannah playfully whined and rubbed her booty. " _Alois,_ " She whined as she went back inside. Alois watched her until she disappeared into the house. He picked up his phone and tried to resume his Kik conversation but he couldn't really focus. He sighed and put his phone his pocket and got up, following Hannah back into the house, locking the back door behind himself. 

Hannah was on the couch, pulling on her shoes when Alois came into the livingroom. Alois placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. 

"I would help you," Alois took the shoe away from her and tossed it away from her. "But unfortunately you owe me something." 

Hannah arched her eyebrow. "Huh?" She said, glancing at her discarded floral taylor chuck. Alois took both of her hands and slowly backed away, pulling his pregnant cousin up off the couch. Hannah couldn't look away from his sly smile, or his bright blue eyes. 

Alois fell onto the couch and Hannah fall ontop of him. He let go of her hand and placed his hand on the small of her back and slowly moved it upwards. Hannah felt her butterflies strike up. She felt the pheromones coming off of her cousin, she could taste them. Hannah drew herself up right, sitting on his lower stomach. 

Alois smirked and gently bit his bottom lip. "Right when I'm hungry?" Hannah gently giggled as she tilted her head. Alois purred, reaching up and hooking the front of her spaghetti strap vest. Her swollen breast popped out as the hem of the top was pulled downwards and when Alois let the hem go, it folded under her breast. Hannah's nipples were dark and turgid, sitting in the center of her areola. 

"You're the one that called me," Alois purred as he traced her turgid nipple and the blue-ish veins on her breast. 

Hannah gently bit her bottom lip. " _So, what are you gonna do to me?_ " She asked in a soft tone. 

"That depends, whatever you'll let me do." Alois answered truthfully as he pulled his hand away, resting it on the small of her back once more.

Hannah took that as consent. She slowly moved her body from his lower stomach and nestled herself right on his crotch, his cock basking between the warmness of her thick thighs. Then she began to slowly grind her own crotch on his own, going smoothly as her belly would let her.   
Alois let out a soft breath and his hand relaxed on her lower back. He licked his bottom lip, staring at her pretty face and her swollen breast. 

Hannah began to feel his cock coming to life, poking at her through the confinement of his clothing. "Does that feel good? Should I go harder?" Hannah asked in a soft tone, looking down at him with her ocean blue sapphires.  "Please," Alois sighed, reaching out and grabbing her right breast. He gave it a squeeze and Hannah let out a pained whine as it aroused her more. 

Alois liked the reaction, the way she closed her eyes and tensed, so he gave it another squeeze. Her breast was so soft. Hannah felt wetness accumulate between her lips and drizzle down into her panties until they became damp. She paused in her grinding and reached under herself, pulling aside her shorts and her panties letting her wet, plump lipped cunt get some air. Alois watched his cousin, his cock throbbing.  Hannah slipped her finger between her lips and collected some of the wetness. She let out a soft giggle and brought it up to her lips, flicking her tongue out get a taste. Alois gently chuckled at her taste test and he couldn't help but wonder if it tasted good himself. Hannah began to grind her bare cunt on the tent in his boxer, staining the front of his shorts. 

The teasing was driving him crazy. His cock felt warm every time her cunt damped on it and it throbbed when her cunt moved away. He let out soft sighs as he felt the laps of pleasure. Alois reached down and pushed down the hem of his shorts until his cock came out. It lay against his stomach, standing up straight. Hannah touched it, running her index over the foreskin. 

"It's so..." She didn't have the right word to explain her amazement. It was definitely bigger to her, since she hadn't really seen it it some months. She took it in her hand and held it at the right angle. Pre-cum beaded at the pink tip, veins running along the sides. Alois relaxed, smugness on his face. Hannah began to tease her cunt with the tip, running it over and between her plump lips. Alois gave her waist a soft squeeze just as Hannah leaned forward, her breast in his face. She used two fingers, running them up and down the side of his cock. Then she eased herself onto it, her fat cunt sheathing his cock. 

Hannah whined, shutting her eyes tight and scrunching up her face, sitting down completely as she felt his girth bear down on her, stretching her out. 

"Shh," Alois gently cooed as he took her hand from his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He was nowhere near apologetic. Alois moved his hips, giving her slow, deep strokes. Hannah whined and moaned, softly at first. Alois let out a grunt when she tightened around him, forcefully stroking her, over and over and over again. 

"Y-Yes... Yes, H-ah~" Hannah didn't move or squirm, she took it as fast as her cousin gave it to her. Her cunt was dripping with wetness and she began to cream all over her cousin's cock. Hannah tossed her head back and let out a deep guttural moan. She felt it her orgasm coming, the breezy feeling of heaven closing in on her. " _No, No, No,_ " She moaned as she tensed up. 

" _That's it, take it,_ " Alois sighed as he grasped her hand harder. He began to forcefully ram it into her, pulling it out all the way and ramming it in up to the hilt. Hannah gasped, sucking in air every time she was slammed. Tears beaded in the corner of her eyes. Alois reached up and grabbed her left breast, giving it a hard squeeze. At that very moment, breast milk squirted out her turgid nipple and hit him square in the face. 

There was a pause. Hannah's cheeks lit up hotter than they already were and she began to feel even more self conscious. Alois licked some of it from the corner of his lips and let out a laugh. "Damn, you're loaded aren't you?" He chuckled as he wiped his face with the throw over the back of the couch.  He threw it aside and let out a breath. 

"Sorry," Hannah said softly. 

Alois didn't answer, instead he started to stroke her again. He didn't start or gentle either. Hannah bit her lip to hold in her moans. 

"Say it again," Alois ordered as he moved his hips. He could see the tears building up in the corner of her eyes, it aroused him even more. 

Hannah gasped when he rammed it hard. "Sorry," She cried/moaned. "Sorry!" She placed one hand on the back of the couch, the other trapped in his hand. "Ooh~!" She arched her back to even out the pain. Without warning she tensed up, pushing his cock out of herself as her fluids came out like a flood, wetting her cousin even further. 

Alois let out a deep sigh, his heart beating quickly in his chest. "Hannah," He breathed as his strokes became slower. Hannah had painted his entire cock milky white and wet. Hannah let out a tired breath, looking down between themselves. His cock popped out and Hannah gently took hold of it. She pumped it, pushing the foreskin back and then pulling it up. She didn't mind messing in her bodily fluids and certainly not his own.

Alois bucked his hips and his cum came spurting from his cock, almost hitting her in the face. She let out a soft laugh, looking up at her cousin. "I hate you," She said with a soft smile. 

Alois let out a breath, licking his lips. "I hate you even more," He chuckled. "Round two?" 

Hannah reached under herself and pulled her shorts and panties back into place, covering her dripping cunt. " _If you hurry I might still be horny after I eat._ " 


	41. Barbie Girl By Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone call Victoria, her secret is out."

Hannah had hit her fourth month of pregnancy when April began. It was Hannah's weekly checkup today. Angela woke them up early so they could be in at out at the hospital. Hannah was excited, to say the least. She literally jumped in the shower and took her time doing her makeup, hair and picking out her clothing. Alois wasn't as enthusiastic, mainly because he was tired and he didn't feel like hauling ass today. 

So, Alois put on a black t-shirt, black jeggings and his black timberlands with a windbreaker and a black beanie on his head. He didn't even try to add a splash of color because it was spring. Hannah on the other hand, wore a beige tank top with beige aztec print tights and black and beige D.K sandals. Her hair fell down her back, straight as an arrow. She chose to use the no makeup makeup look. 

"Hannah, didn't the doctor tell you that you shouldn't be wearing makeup?" Mina asked as she gave Hannah a look, teacup in her hand. Alois pressed his lips together, looking between Hannah and Mina. He wasn't sure if she was gonna get slapped or scolded. 

Hannah looked up from her food at her mother. "He said not to wear makeup with led and fragrances, I'm wearing Nars and Urban Decay." Hannah answered smartly, throwing in a charming little smile. 

Angela placed a hand on Alois' shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled. Alois rolled his eyes and looked back down at his food. "We should probably get going. I don't want to be at the clinic all day." She glanced at Hannah, catching a glimpse of her belly. "Wrap your food if you aren't done, Okay? I'm going to get the jeep." 

Mina cleared her throat. "Yeah, let's go to the clinic to be embarrassed all over again, Just like last week." She rose from the table and she and Angela left the kitchen. 

Hannah's eyes followed her mother as she left. When she was out of earshot Hannah said, "I don't know who pissed in her coffee this morning." She looked over at her cousin. "Aren't you excited? Today's the day we find out the gender." 

Alois blinked at his food then looked back up at Hannah. "I... Am...Tired." He said in a low tone. 

Hannah stood up and took up his plate. "Then sleep on the way there," She said. "I'll wrap your plate." She walked over to the counter and pulled some plastic wrap. 

Alois yawned and rubbed his face. "I mean," He sighed. "I am excited and all. I kinda like the idea of a girl." 

Hannah looked back at him, smiling. "I knew it would grow on you. But I'm beating the baby's face even if it's a boy." 

Alois gently laughed and shook his head. "Stop saying 'beat'. Just say you're gonna put makeup on the baby, Hannah." He let out a breath "You know that sounds like child abuse." 

Hannah rolled her eyes and turned back around. "But that sounds better, slang is everything in Brooklyn you know." She walked back over to the table and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I got your plate, let's head outside. They're probably waiting for us." 

"Do I have to?" Alois groaned as he put his head down on the table. Hannah slapped the back of his head, softly. "No, you have to be there for the gender reveal, Alois." 

"Ouch, the woman's got heavy hands." 

"Alois," Hannah giggled. "Come on," 

"Fine, fine." Alois announced as he stood up. He pulled up his pants and fixed his shirt. Hannah playfully flipped his shirt up, giving him a little look. Alois gently chuckled and licked his lips, looking at Hannah as if she were the only girl in the world. Then he took her chin and pressed his lips to her own. Hannah's eyes fluttered close as she kissed him back. She didn't mean to make it wet, but it got wet. Hannah had to reapply her gloss when they were done. 

Mina and Angela were in fact waiting outside for them. Alois opened the door for her and she clambered inside of the jeep, going straight to the back. Then he got in after her and closed the door. When he settled in the back Hannah immediately spread out all over him and cuddled close. Alois wrapped his arm around her, resting it on the side of her belly, slowly moving his fingers in a soothing motion. Hannah leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on her head, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

. . . 

The clinic's maternity section wasn't as crowded because it was early in the morning. The few that were there looked at Hannah in curiosity, nosy curiosity. It made her feel conscious about herself, being 16 and pregnant and all. She opted to use her phone, keeping her eyes averted from other women. Alois sat next to her, his arm threw over her shoulder, eyes on his own phone. Mina and Angela sat next to them, quietly talking and discussing the health plan. 

Hannah had one hand on her belly, gently rubbing it in a circular motion when the nurse called her name. Hannah looked up and clicked off her phone. She glanced at her mother and her aunt before getting up. 

"Are you coming with me?" She asked her cousin, holding her hand out. 

"Yeah, let me just-" Alois' eyes were glued to his phone as his thumbs rapidly danced across the keyboard. Then he clicked it off and looked up at Hannah, taking her hand. Mina watched them with a frown and Angela smiled at them until they were out of view. 

"So, do you know why you're here today, Sweetie?" The nurse asked as she glanced back at Hannah. She caught a glimpse of Alois. "Who is this?" 

Hannah tongued the inside of her mouth. She had three choices and she had to say them outloud. This nurse was new and Hannah had never seen her before so how would she judge Hannah? Not in a nice way. "I'm the father," Alois answered for her because she was taking too long. 

The nurse didn't seem phased. "Ah, okay just had to make sure. We can't just have anybody back here." She rounded the corner and they followed. She opened the door to a hospital room and ushered them inside. 

"You take a seat up there, Sweetie and you, Sir, can sit in that chair." Is all she said before closing the door. 

"Well isn't she rude," Alois remarked once the door closed. 

"How?" Hannah asked as she went over to the hospital bed, placing her hands on the crinkly paper. Then she tried to hike herself up onto the bed, but that clearly wasn't working since she couldn't even lift her leg fully.

"Her tone was bullshit." Alois said flatly. "Did you hear the way she said 'Sir'?" Alois questioned as he came over to help her, placing his hands on her waist and pushing her upwards when she attempted to get onto the bed. 

Hannah settled on the bed with a sigh. "You'd think I'd be the one bitching," She chuckled. 

"How am I bitching?" Alois asked as he leaned against the side of the bed, watching her. 

"She just has an accent. She's probably latina like you, so stop taking shit to heart." Hannah explained as she put her hands on her 4 month old belly, feeling the bottom. 

"Okay," Alois announced, clasping his hands together and making a 'pop' sound with his mouth. "Hannah we have Latina's, like me," He began. "We have Dominican, Puerto Rican, Panamanian, Nicaraguans, Salvadorans and all of that colorful shit. You can't just assume she's plain point blank latina." 

 "Listen," Hannah said. "Well now you know how I- we as a people feel when people just flat out assume that because we're black we are either African American or African. _It don't work that way now does it?_ " Hannah said in a sassy manner, pursing her lips. 

"I'm saying you can't assume from the bat she's latina." Alois said slowly, trying to make sure Hannah understood. 

"And I'm just saying Deja shouldn't have assumed straight from the bat I was African American." Hannah retorted smartly. 

"Hannah that was _months_ ago!" 

"I still remember it," Hannah said flatly. 

"Of course you'd remember it, you don't ever let anything go." Alois rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed, propping his elbows up and leaning his chin in his palm as he watched. 

"You were the one that started the talk about race," Hannah chortled as she carelessly waved her hand. 

"What? Am I supposed to be scared to talk about race?" Alois questioned. "This whole family is lowkey racist," 

"How are we racist?" Hannah gasped, giving her cousin a look. "Was it because I said you couldn't own a confederate flag?" Sarcasm was dripping in her tone. 

Alois laughed and shook his head. "I still hope we have a boy," He said, changing the subject.

Hannah giggled and licked her lips, letting out a little laugh. "If we do, he'll be so sexy it won't even be funny. I'll have to beat his ass for being a fuckboy like his _daddy_." 

Alois gently chuckled. " _Look_ , I will gladly give him my certified fuckboy degree because what can I say? We're sexy people." He ran a hand through his flaxen hair. 

"But seriously," Hannah in a low, playful tone. "What do you think of Alois Jr?" 

Alois pressed his lips together to hold back his laughter but it came out like a loud bark. "Nooo, Hannah what type of name is that?" He questioned/laughed. "I still think Khaten would be a good name." 

"Alois we are not naming our child after Tutankhamen," Hannah giggled, playfully slapping his arm. 

"Aww but why?" Alois asked in a feigned whine. "We both like the miniseries Tut~." 

Before Hannah could answer, the door opened and the doctor came in. She was a middle aged woman with a white lab coat, brown eyes and black hair tied back in a ponytail. 

"Elena~!" Hannah cheered, making grabby hands at her doctor. 

The doctor, Elena let out a laugh and walked over to the bed, taking Hannah's hands and giving them a squeeze. "Hannah~ You ready for your gender reveal?" She asked enthusiastically. 

"I am, I am~ But I really hope it's a girl." Hannah said hopefully as she reached out and took Alois' wrist.

"I'm betting a boy," Alois leaned off of his palms and stood up, taking Hannah's hands in her own. 

Elena smiled at the two teens. "Oh, I'm sure you'll have beautiful children no matter the gender." She leaned over to Alois. "But I hope it's a boy too." 

"Elena!" Hannah whined. 

"You see? This is why I like her." Alois chuckled as he gave Hannah's hand a squeeze. Hannah returned the reassuring gesture.

"Okay, time to visit baby~," Elena announced as she put on gloves. 

. . . 

" _Oh my god you see I told you it would be a girl, Alois!_ " Hannah giggled as they left the room. She held his arm to her chest, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"Okay, you were right." Alois admitted, putting his hands out. "But like, how weird would it be to change her diapers?" 

"Don't think, just do." Hannah said cooly. "It's like now that I know what it is I can't wait to meet her!" 

"Me either, I mean I'm dying to know what color eyes she'll have," 

"It'll totally be blue." Hannah said. 

"How do we know it's gonna be blue? It could be brown." Alois argued. 

"Alois, you have blue eyes and I have blue eyes- what is the possibility of brown eyes?" Hannah questioned. 

"But given your genetic makeup and where you're from there is a possibility of brown eyes, don't you think?" Alois said. 

"Yeah, but that is about one in a million." Hannah retorted, rolling her eyes. 

"Blue eyes are just a genetic mutation, you know that right?" Alois said slowly. "If that genetic mutation weren't in my cells I'd have brown eyes and the only reason you have blue eyes is because of the eve gene from aunty Mina and the genetic mutation- that possibility of you having blue eyes was one in a million and there was a 99% chance you would have had brown eyes but the mutation happened and you got blue- so who's to say she won't have brown eyes?" 

Hannah blinked. "You just gave me a whole biology lesson," She let out a small laugh. "I actually didn't think you were that knowledgeable about things like this."

Alois rolled his eyes. " _Someone call Victoria, her secret is out._ "  

 

* * *

 

**_A/N Sorry the chapter ended so abruptly, I just couldn't find the motivation to keep typing. I WAS gonna do a skit of Hannah bumping and grinding on Alois while he tries to sleep, but listen- It's 6 A.M and I haven't slept all night. This chapter is 2,140 words so I hope you enjoy. Drop a kudos and comment. -Le_Alois_ **


	42. Run Up by Major Lazer Ft PND and Nicki Minaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a cheap filler just to let you guys know I'm still here.

"Aye~! My booty is getting fat," Hannah announced as she stood sideways in the mirror, looking at her backside. She glanced at her cousin who was laying on the bed watching her while he swiped at his phone screen. Hannah turned to face the mirror, putting her hands on her belly. "Damn, If I didn't have this belly I'd be _thicc,_ " She sighed as she rubbed her belly. Hannah tilted her head as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Alois glanced up at his cousin then back down at his phone. "You're just now noticing that?" He inquired as he tapped a picture twice, a little red heart appearing. 

Hannah shrugged and turned sideways again. She put her hands on her booty. "Of course, I've just been too caught in excitement about Bella," 

Hannah's excitement went as far as spending her entire paycheck on more baby clothing and baby items even though Mina and Angela had already stocked up. 

"Bella," Alois repeated. He clicked off his phone and sat up, giving Hannah his undivided attention. "That sounds like a spoiled little girl name." He said. "You know the one's from the movies?" 

Hannah rolled her eyes, giggling. "Alois it does not," She looked back at him with a little smile on her face. "Alois sounds like the name of hitler's father." 

Alos gasped and furrowed his brows. "How dare you?" He asked in feigned hurt, putting a hand on his chest. 

"You see?" Hannah came over to sit next to him but Alois put his hand on the spot she was going to sit in. Hannah gave him a annoyed look, crossing her arms. Alois pointed to his lap, smirking at her. Hannah rolled her eyes and took a  sideways seat in his lap. Alois wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on Hannah's big breast. 

"See what?" He asked, continuing the conversation. 

"Judging someone's name isn't nice," Hannah answered. 

"I wasn't judging, Hannah. It was true. Isn't Alois the name of hitler's father because it is a German name?"  Alois quizzed. 

Hannah paused, looking up in thought. "Where the fuck did your name come from? Who named you?" She asked. 

Alois arched his eyebrow, confusion on his face. "My mom...?" 

Hannah stared at Alois for a second before she sighed. "This family is so damn culturally diverse it hurts my head." She ran a hand through her white hair, letting out another sigh. 

Alois rolled his eyes at her statement and threw himself back on the bed. Hannah fell sideways over him, letting out a soft groan. Alois put his hands on her butt and began to grope and feel at it. "Wow, it's bigger and firmer." He said. 

"Boy, if you don't let me up!" Hannah warned. 

"Shh," Alois cooed. "You were the one that made me curious." 

. . . 

"Alois~" Hannah whined in a babyish tone, looking back at her cousin with a little pout. Alois paid her no mind, one arm over his forehead with his phone in his other hand, his blue eyes boredly looking at his phone screen. "Alllloooiiiisss~" Hannah tilted her head back and whined his name louder. 

Hannah sat on her cousins crotch, giving him a nice view of her backside. She had her hands on his thighs, annoyingly squeezing them. Her long white hair cascaded down her back, resting on his lower stomach. Hannah pouted and looked down at the bed but only saw her baby belly. She let out a little sigh and began to move her hips in a slow circular motion, grinding her crotch on his own. 

Alois paused in his twitter scrolling and looked up at Hannah. He felt her damping on his crotch, he could surely feel the warmness from her womanhood on his manhood. Alois let out a little breath and turned off his phone. Why did he even allow her to get on top of him in the first place? 

" _This isn't gonna change the fact that you ate the last of my ice cream,"_ Alois said in a defiant tone. 

Hannah groaned and stopped grinding on her cousin. "I said I'm sorry!" She said as she looked back at him, her sapphire eyes burning into him. 

"But it still doesn't change the fact that you got the last of the cookie dough ice cream knowing that I, _Alois Jim Emiliano Angel Macken Trancy_ , wanted the last of the ice cream." Alois replied quickly, burning into Hannah with his baby blue eyes. 

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Tú eres la que me consiguió embarazada así que...  _(You are the one that got me pregnant, so...)_ "

"Sí, pero no comí tu helado sabiendo que lo querías _(Yeah, But I didn't eat your ice cream knowing you wanted it!)_ " Alois snapped. "You really hurt my heart! Do you know what it feels like to walk into the kitchen for your ice cream only to find out someone ate it?"

Hannah sighed. "No," She said. 

"Alright then!" Alois' anger immediately melted away. He waved his hand and picked back up his phone. " _Keep grinding, I don't know who told you to stop. You owe me some ass,_ " 

. . . 

Hannah held her breast, rubbing them as she followed Alois down the stairs. "Where ya goin?" She asked.

"The store," Alois answered.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" Alois asked in turn. "Are we married or something?"

Hannah followed him around the corner. "Hell yeah we're married. Do you want me to go get my ring?" She questioned.

"It's a promise ring, Hannah." Alois sighed as he slipped his feet in his black timberlands.

"So?" Hannah said as she put her feet in some flipflops. She grabbed a sweater from the coat rack. She came up next to Alois and hugged his arm. "Where to, husband?"

Alois couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a chortle. He stuffed his keys in his pocket. "The supermarket, Wifey."

 

* * *

 

_**A/N WE WERE SO CLOSE! 997 WORDS PEOPLE! 9 9 7 I REPEAT! GUH. I HOPE YOU KNOW A SHIT TON OF DRAMA AND HEART BREAK IS GONNA TAKE PLACE BEFORE CHPTER 50~! -Le_Alois** _


	43. Bink Bink Then The Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update for a while. I just lost the inspiration to write and I don't know what happened to me- I was dry and I couldn't come up with anything at all. I apologize for that but I'm back now. -Le_Alois

There was a closet in the hallway next to Hannah's bedroom. it was filled with everything her baby, Bella, would need. Hannah took care of apparel, little shoes and jackets and cute little outfits she'd dress her baby up in when she was here. Alois took care of the things like diapers, baby formula, and things like that since his paycheck was bigger. Mina and Angela took care of every other thing the baby and Hannah needed.  
  
 Sure, Hannah could kick back and enjoy being pregnant with her first child, but she wanted to be independent. She wanted her baby to know her mommy was putting in 100% for her, even it meant putting up with those annoying bitches at work every day.  
  
Hannah moved some of her long white hair from her face. "Listen, Aaliyah- I have to work this cash register. I can't go help unpack anything, I'm pregnant. Can you not see that or are you too slow to comprehend?" Hannah questions, sassy.   
  
The other young woman shifted her stance, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Well no one's buying at the moment so you can make some time to help, you're acting as if it's big boxes- it's just some damn clothing."  
  
To which Hannah shot back, "That you guys will leave me to by myself and I'll have to do clean up. Y'all are some lazy bitches around here! I bust my ass before I got pregnant and y'all expect me to keep busting my ass? Boo, you must be outta your fucking mind." Hannah looked her up and down then turned away to the cash register, busying herself by sorting the receipts she had collected from all of the purchases today.  
  
Another employee walks up, placing her hands on the counter and glancing between the two females. "Is there a problem? Hannah? Aaliyah?"  
  
"Hannah keeps using that lame ass pregnancy excuse to not do her job," Aaliyah complains.  
  
"I'm not! I'm doing my job! I'm trained in being a cashier and at the moment, no one is checking out," Hannah explains impatiently.  
  
"Why don't you take maternity leave?"  
  
"Because I need a paycheck, that's the only reason I'm putting up with this snake," Hannah says, side-eyeing her co-worker.  
  
"Snake?" Aaliyah snaps. "Snake? At least I'm not struggling teen mom who uses her baby as an excuse not to do anything." Aaliyah pursed her lips and set Hannah with a hard look.   
  
Hannah blinked and moved her hair from her face. She puts her phone down on the counter and walks around the counter to Aaliyah. "Bitch, talk about my baby again!" Hannah pulls back and punches her co-worker straight in the face. "Keep my baby's name outta your damn mouth, bitch!" And then Hannah shoves her.   
  
"Oh, no Hannah!" The other employee cries as she quickly comes over, stepping in between the two women. Aaliyah shoves her out of the way and lets Hannah have it, cracking her one in the face. Hannah punches Aaliyah with her right fist and then throws her left, getting her straight in the mouth. Aaliyah goes for Hannah's hair and Hannah snaps on her, cracking her straight in her jaw. Aaliyah's face turns right and Hannah knocks it left.  
  
"Hannah no! Aaliyah she's pregnant!" Nearly the whole floor comes to break the two up, pushing Aaliyah away and grabbing Hannah's hands and pulling her away. Hannah lets them lead her away as she stares at nothing.  
  
'Well,' She says to herself. 'Maybe Checkers has an opening,'  
  
...  
  
"She put my baby's name in her mouth, she deserved it," Hannah said before she licked the mayonnaise from her middle finger before taking another huge bite of her Checkers chicken burger. She let air out through her nose as she chewed.  
  
"But did you pop her shit?" Alois questioned as he peeled apart his own bacon cheeseburger, glancing at her cousin. "Like, 'Bink Bink' Or 'Slap Slap'?" He licked his finger before taking some of the bacon in his mouth.  
  
Hannah laughed. "Bink Bink, Cousin." She bit her lip to hold back the laugh. "I swear I'm gonna cut my hair because these bitches like to go for hair in these streets."  
  
"I swear, you're too much. How are you gonna get into a fight while you're pregnant? That's like running on a wet floor with aunty Mina's good china," Alois said. "Which is deadly, not the fall but the woman."  
  
"I gotta let her know from the get-go, Mama ain't no punk," Hannah said in a sassy manner. "But then again, that was stupid of me..." She trailed off, looking down her lap but only seeing her big belly.  
  
"Yeah, It was." Alois agreed. He balled up his sandwich wrapper after devouring the rest of it. He threw it over his shoulder and got on his knees, crawling over to his cousin. Hannah's mouth was full, one hand holding her half eaten burger and a pickle in the other. Alois wrapped his arms around Hannah and leaned on her, his flat stomach pressing onto her arm and her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed Hannah's nose then he kissed her lips, a light peck. 

"Other than that, how's my baby doing?" Alois asked in a gentle tone, his baby blue eyes catching Hannah's. He waited for her to swallow her food so he could lay another light peck on her lips. "Hmm?"

Hannah licked her bottom lip, her eyes widening. She tasted a strong strawberry flavor. Hannah smiled and looked up at her cousin. "I'm fine~ just waiting for my baby to come," Hannah sighed in a wistful manner. "What's on your lips?" She inquires, looking up at him curiously.

"So yeah, I bought pink lip balm and it was strawberry flavored," Alois said, not the lease bit shamed. "Sue me."

Hannah kissed his lips once more and the pulled back, licking her own. "Well it tastes good," Hannah purred. "It turns me on,"

"Oh? it does?" Alois chuckled as she reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink lip balm. He popped it open and rubbed some more on his lips before smacking them. "So are we kissing or fucking?" He asked as he put it back into his pocket.

Hannah's cheeks became warm and she bit her bottom lip. "How about both?"

...

Hannah's body is tense and her finger clutch the back of the bedhead. Her clothes lay strewn on the floor and she arches her back as far as her belly will let her, exposing herself to her cousin. Alois walks two finger up the curve in her back. Then he gets behind her on the bed. When he leans over her, his skin presses against her own and he's so warm it makes Hannah jump. Supergirl By Denyque plays softly in the background.

Hannah closes her eyes and shivers, loving the skin on skin contact. "I love you," Hannah whispers. Alois kissed her neck, his hands gently resting on her plump behind. "I love you too," He whispers before kissing her right shoulder blade. Hannah's caught off guard when he starts to penetrate her. She bites her lips and ducks her head, resting it on the back of her hands. With a grunt, he pushes a bit harder reaching Hannah's tight spot. Hannah sucks in some air.

Once he's all the way in, he asks, "You okay?"

Hannah answers by moving her hips a bit then pushing herself back on her cousin, her butt pressing on his lower stomach. She slowly pulls away, his cock easily sliding out of her. "Oh," Alois looks down between them. "We're doing that now," With that, he takes Hannah's waist and pushes himself all the way in, earning a whine from Hannah, then pulls himself out, cream covering his pale cock. Alois starts to move his hips, slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Hannah's breath becomes hard and she soon begins to whine and gently moan. She reached under herself and grabs her breast, squeezing it.

"Oh... Oh... Hah..." Hannah moans in a breathy manner. Her insides are soft and wet and it's driving Alois crazy, he moves faster and faster, craving more of her fertile goodness.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuccckkk~" Alois grunts as he gives it to her, his fingers digging into her soft skin as his cock drags more creamy wetness out of her. She groaned and moaned, mostly because it felt good but it also hurt on some level. Hannah's mouth was open, her eyes locked on the pillows below them, she was out of it- all she wanted at the moment was more of him. Long, drawn out moans flew from her mouth without consent.

Alois slams into her, jerking her body forward and hold himself there before pulling out. He reaches between them and takes hold of his cock, teasing Hannah's wet pussy with the tip and slipping it up and down between her plump pusy lips before putting it back in, cream and everything. When he pulled out, his cock was covered with a thin layer of red. He didn't comprehend in that second but it took him a few more seconds to snap out of it.

"Hannah you're bleeding!" He said as he scrambled away from her.

"Huh?" Hannah said. "No, I'm not. Stop playing," Hannah reached under herself and collected a sample of her fluids. When she brought it back up to her face she ultimately screamed.

 

"What if we lose the baby?" Hannah asks herself. " _ **What if we lose the baby?!**_ " She screams, grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the room. " _I want my baby, I want my baby!_ " She cries as tears come to her eyes.

Alois put the wet rag he was using the clean the blood up and rushed around the bed to her, taking her hands in his own. " _It'll be fine, you won't lose the baby, Hannaj_." He got on his knees before her, concentrating on her with his baby blue orbs. "Look at me, Hey- Look at me," Hannahs watery, scared obrs find his own and he squeezes her hands. "You'll be fine. we can look it up on the internet and we're going for the checkup on Monday- we can ask the doctor ten."

Hananh thickly swallowed and tired to keep her calm. Her body was tense and shaky and her stomach hurt from fear and worry. "But what if something's wrong with the baby? _What if we don't get to see her_?" Hannah says quickly, fear in her tone and tears in her eyes. Alois reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. "Shh," He whispered. "Bella will be just fine- she's just like you anyway. Now take a deep breath- come on do with me- In," Alois inhaled air through his nose. Hannah thickly swallowed and inhaled through her nose. Alois exhaled and she shakily let the air out. "Again," he said.

He inhaled and so did she. They held the air for a moment before letting it out. Alois stands up and kisses Hannah's lips then kisses her head. "I love you, Baby." He whispers.

Hannah grips his wrist and then moves her hands up to his own, interlocking their fingers. "I love you too," She whispers.


	44. Company By Justin Bieber

Google was a good place to look if you were stupid enough to have pregnancy test knowing your body wasn't even fully developed and it could put the baby in danger. It was also a good place to ask anonymous questions on Quora and Yahoo Answers.  
  
With his headphones around his neck, laptop on his lap, eyes glued to the screen, biting his lip he searched up all of the possible possibilities. Alois wasn't really scared. Should he be scared?   
  
'I mean, it's not the serious, is it?' he kept saying to himself. 'Bad things never really happen to us...'  
  
Hannah lay next to him, her head on his pillow as she rubbed her swollen belly. She stared up at her cousin, getting lost on his canvas of pale skin wrapped around his sculpted body. She liked his looks, it's not every day you see a blue eyed, blonde haired latino. Was it weird if she didn't actually see him as white? With the white privilege and the white supremacy and power? Maybe it was because he grew up with her, around people of color, around people who were not European or Caucasian and he kinda fell into the POC (people of color) spectrum. Or maybe Hannah couldn't really see him as white because he didn't act like it. He cursed like a sailor, spoke Ebonics, let loose and chill and he... had this air about him, it was something one would call swag, fuckboi-ism. Hannah knew this would play a huge part in how they raised their child.  
  
"What did you find?" Hannah asked, her voice a little bit strained from all of her sobbing.  
  
Alois glanced down at her then back at his laptop. He pushed out his lips and hummed. "Well, it's normal. Some spotting and stuff like that- I'm still looking up other causes." Hs fingers danced across the keyboard. "Are you okay? Do you feel bad?"   
  
Hannah shrugged. "I feel... normal." She looked up at him again, catching his baby blue eyes. "What if I'm just overreacting and nothing is wrong with our baby? What if I'm just being dramatic? Can I delete the post later?"  
  
Alois gently laughed and shook his head. "But you have to be ready for the worst and no, Hannah, this ain't Twitter- you just can't delete shit after doing it." He licked his lips with a 'pop' and sighed. "I'm hungry."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes. "That's not fair. I love God, but he's so petty at times~" Hannah rolled on her back. "We can't fuck anymore- not until I push this little negro out of me."   
  
"Hello!" Alois clapped his hands. "Mestizo, little Mestizo,"  
  
"But we already know Bella's gonna be melinated just like me- so suck my whole dick." Hannah put her hand up.  
  
"Nah, you suck my whole dick. You acting like my little Hispanic spermies didn't infiltrate your African Indian eggs or some shit- why you sleepin' on Hispanics Hannah?" Alois shoved her hand back at her chest then took it and interlocked their fingers.   
  
"I'm not sleeping on Hispanics, I'm sleeping with Hispanics~. I'm just sayin' I'm dark so our baby is gonna be dark, Okay?" Hannah looked at their hands and began to move them in a gentle rocking motion.  
  
"But seriously, how do we raise a biracial child? Because I'm gonna wanna get her into my culture and then you're gonna wanna get her into yours and she'll be torn in between and be one of those people who shame one part of themselves because they think the other part is better..." Alois let out a little sigh and squeezed Hannah's hand.  
  
Hannah snorted. "That's not gonna happen. If she turns out to be on those Hispanic or Black shaming people I'll," Hannah click her tongue two times as she whipped her hand back and forth.  
  
"Oh?" Alois challenged. "But didn't you say you were never gonna hit her?" He teased, smiling down at his cousin.  
  
Hannah sighed. "Listen, desperate times equal desperate measures." She licked her lips and swallowed. "Anyway, what are you trying to eat?"  
  
  
...  
  
  
Angela's heels clicked the sidewalk as she walked down the street, her handbag in her hand and phone to her ear and she had a bag of Chinese food on her wrist. "Aww, Baby I just came out of the store and the line is long," She said in her soft, gentle tone. "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry- there's a uh-" Angela nervously licked her lips. "Burger King, Mc Donalds, Shake Shack and Golden Crust around here."  
  
"Then I want hmm- Oh, Hannah wants Golden Crust if they have, what? The fuck is a Jamaican Beef Patty? Yeah, a Jamaican Beef Patty Or Curry, either is fine and I want Shake Shack."  
  
"What do you want from Shake Shack?" Angela asked as she turned the corner and walked into the Golden Crust. It was warm inside. "I've only got about twenty dollars left. You guys blew out my money on Chinese food."  
  
"You know you keep an extra twenty behind your I.D., stop lying. I want a Smoke Shack, A Shack Burger and Cheese Fries with- Ah! Hannah that's my balls! Fuck!"  
  
"Well don't put your balls by my feet!"  
  
"Alois," Angela said into the phone. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah did you get all of that? And I also want two large Shack Made Lemonades."  
  
"Ooh! Tell her to get me Mcdonalds, I want apple pie,"  
  
"You already got cheesecake,"  
  
"But I want apple pie!"  
  
Angela made a mental note to get Apple Pie as she hung up her phone. She put it in her pocketbook and stepped up to the counter to order.  
  
  
"You're really in your feelings about apple pie?" Alois asked flatly, phone in his hand as he looked over at his cousin.  
  
Hannah sniffed. "No," She said in a shaky tone. "I'm really hungry."  
  
"So, you're in your bag about Apple pie," Alois summed up.  
  
"Shut up!" Hannah shoved him. "I'm not!"  
  
Alois laughed and shook his head, pointing his phone at her. "You can't talk no more shit in this house, 'cause you really crying over apple pie." Alois laughed, his face tinting a light pink. "You can take fruit roll-ups and wrap them around my whole dick and suck it, 'cause you really wildin' right now, Hannah."

Hannah kissed her teeth and wiped her eyes before she gave her cousin a hard shove. "Shut your baby dick lookin' ass up," She snapped.

Alois' eyes widened as he nearly choked on his spit. " _Hannah! Hannah Hannaj Scarlet Annafellows_ I know you ain't talkin'!" He mocked as he sat up, making wild motions with his hand. "You was the same one whining and moaning when I threw this **Latino** dick down on you!"

Hannah sniffed. "I wish you'd throw it down on me again," She bit her bottom lip and sniffled, wiping her face. She reached over and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Baby~," She whined.

Alois rolled his eyes, feeling all sweet. He leaned into her hold, a smile growing on his face. "There will be no throwing of dicks until we have this baby," He said, his tone silvery.

Hannah whined once more. "You don't like anal?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Nah, No, Nada. Tipo de mierda desagradable es eso? _(Kind of nasty shit is that?)_ " Alois got up, breaking Hannah's hold and walked away. He waved his hand, his phone in his clutch. "I'mma text you when the foods here, baby." with that he left their bedroom.

"Baby~!" Hannah whined after him.

 

Hannah wrapped her arms around her cousin's waist and buried her face in his back. "I love you," She said, her voice muffled.

"I love you too, now can you let go?" Alois waddled down the hall, dragging Hannah after him.

"Why?" Hannah asked, peeking out from his warm back.

"Unless you wanna take a shit with me," Alois said. "I suggest you let go."

Hannah huffed and let him go. He turned the corner and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Hannah stood there for a second, hands out infront of her. She shook her head and turned the corner, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Do you wanna come in? Damn," Came Alois' voice from the other side of the door.

"No, I just love you so much," Hannah cooed, placing her hands on the door.

"I love you too, now can I take a shit?" Alois replied.

"I'll wait out here then," Hannah decided as she eased herself onto the floor, one hand on her belly.

It was quiet for a bit. Hannah looked around the hallway, trying to busy herself. The walls were a beautiful dark blue with white floral designs. The decor was chocolate brown. Mina had a nice taste in decor.

"Hey, Alois?" Hannah called, leaning her head against the wall.

"Yes, Hannah?" Alois replied. There was a ding from inside of the bathroom. Alois was probably texting.

"You know you have a nice butt, right?" Hannah paused, a smile playing on her dark lips.

"Go away, Hannah." Alois sighed.

"No~," Hannah giggled. "Baby you have a nice ass. It's like- flat but plump and squishy and stuff. I like grabbing it when we have sex, not that you notice." Hannah covered her mouth to stop her laughing, her nails were sharp acrylics that were painted sky blue.

Alois yanked the bathroom door open, peeking out from his perch on the toilet. " _Will you please?_ " He said, his tone mildly annoyed. His face stern.

Hannah looked up at him. "You don't shit with the fan on?" She asked, noticing that the whir of the fan wasn't present.

"Yeah, I do. But you're stopping me from birthing this piece of shit," Alois pursed his lips. "Why do you have to be so complicated? Damn, a _Mestizo_ can't take a shit?"

Hannah giggled again. "I love you so much, baby~." She cooed.

Alois inhaled, closing his eyes. He exhaled, letting the air out. He opened his eyes. "Hannah,"

"Yes?-"

"Hannah Hannaj Scarlet Annafellows,"

"Yes?" Hannah asnwered.

"Give me like, five minutes an once I'm out we can cuddle all you want. Okay, Mami?"

Hannah smiled a shy smile and then leaned forward, getting on her hands and knees and crawling away from the bathroom. "I'll be in the den," Hannah called back.

Alois rolled his baby blue orbs and shut the bathroom door.


End file.
